Power They No Not
by HP-QAF FOREVER
Summary: Harry, in order to save his son and the rest of his family from sharing the same fate as himself and Spartacus, used his magic to get them all out Rome's hands. What he didn't expect to happen was for them to be sent forward in time. Now trapped in the strange new era, Adam-MORE INSIDE Sorry if the summary sucks but it's a lot better than it sounds I promise! RATED M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Eye for an Eye

 **WARNING: I don't own Harry Potter or Spartacus or any of their stories and characters. I only own my story and any character I might add in.**

 **SUMMARY: Harry, in order to save his son and the rest of his family from sharing the same fate as himself and Spartacus, used his magic to get them all out Rome's hands. What he didn't expect to happen was for them to be sent forward in time. Now trapped in the strange new era, Adam and the rest of the rebel leaders must ban together with the Order in order to find a way back to their time and save Adam's parents. The catch? Figuring out how exactly Harry's magic landed them in the future so they can back in time. Past and future must ban together to stop enemies from both eras if they ever want to save Adam's parents. Should be simple right? Wrong.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ: Well, here it is, the sequel to My Future is in the Past! I must say that I'm very excited for this one to finally be out and I hope all of you are as well. I'm just gonna come right out and say that none of these chapters will be out by a certain day. You probably guessed from the last story, as well as the wait for this one, that my life has become very busy. Now with school on and my job I'll be fighting for time to get these chapters up. Just know I've not forgotten you guys or this story and that I'm truly trying to get them up within a decent time period. I have more to say but I'm sure you're just wanting to read the chapter so read the ending author's notes for the rest. Now, on to the sequel to My Future is in the Past! Hope you enjoy!**

"Talk"

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

Chapter One: Eye for an Eye

Sirius' POV:

"And your aid in saving my parents."

All the three of us could do was stare at the child in front of Albus. Sure, having extremely tall and strong looking men and just as strong looking women from hundreds of years ago is hard to wrap your head around. But staring at a child born from your godchild of your time and a man from the past is even harder.

Looking closer at the boy it was very easy to see that he really was Harry's kid. He gained his dad's darker skin tone and hair color, but his facial and body features were all Harry. The kid was obviously going to be as tall as his dad most likely if his current height was anything to go by. The kid's accent was even strange. It was like hearing two accents at once, but with the British in him being more obvious.

He really was beautiful.

The kid seemed to sense I was staring at him and turned to look at me and I nearly forgot how to breathe when I looked into very familiar emerald green eyes.

"Adam." I blinked at his voice.

"Sorry?" he turned to fully face me then.

"You keep thinking 'kid' whenever you look at me. My name's not 'kid', it's Adam." I didn't know what was more shocking. The fact that an eight year old could be such a big smartass already, or that he just spoke with a different speech pattern.

"My mother is from this time while father is from the past. It is very easy for me to speak as if I am from either time." He said changing his speech slightly again.

"Don't know if I should find that cool, weird, or just down right confusing." I said and Remus just shrugged beside me.

"Anyways," I said looking at Adam, "I'm sorry for thinking 'kid' when I thought of you, but how'd you know?" I asked.

"Mother taught me how." Was all he said and turned to Albus again. "We need your aid in saving my parents." He repeated his first comment.

"And why would you need our help dear boy?" he asked.

"Because we are in this time and not the other. Our brothers need us yet we cannot get to them. Therefore we need your aid." A tall man that could only be Agron growled out.

I glared at him in confusion then noticed the others were also glaring at us.

 _'_ _The hell did we do to them?'_ I wondered. _'How can you ask someone for help while you glare at them?'_

"They don't trust you." I jumped a little at hearing my questions be answered out loud and looked to Adam. "Mother has told them of his time in this strange one, and they do not like anyone from it." I just stared at him.

"First, can you please stop getting into my thoughts? It's a little weird." Adam just nodded then. "Second, then why ask us for help if they don't like us? And why don't they like us?" Adam sighed.

"They are not without sense. They know that without aid we cannot return home and my parents shall be left to suffer whatever fate is awaiting them. However," Adam turned back to Albus and glared, "they are also aware that mother was not treated with the respect he deserves in this time." I flinched slightly at that knowing he meant what Harry had mentioned in his suicide letter. "You're the one they don't trust the most." He said looking to Albus. "But, as I've been repeating, mother and father need your help more than mother wants to stay away from this time."

Adam looked back to me and Remus. "So, you gonna help us save my parents Padfoot? Moony?" I let out a sob then at hearing our nicknames and smiled and went to answer but Albus beat me to it.

"I am not sure we can dear boy." Everyone in the room just stared at the man in shock.

"The hell you mean 'I am not sure we can dear boy'?! Harry's in trouble and needs our help! Who cares if we need to learn to jump time! Just get a bloody Time Turner and let's go!" I yelled but Albus only sighed.

"We do not even know the whole story Sirius. Nor do we even know how they got here."

"Mother's doing."

"You've said that already child." Albus said looking to him. "But we don't even know how Harry managed it." Albus sighed once more and looked to me. "But, I can see these two are determined to help you. I see no reason why we can't take you back and let you tell your story to everyone before we make a final decision." Adam's face brightened then and truly looked his age then.

That's when I realized something.

"You're eight right?" Adam turned a nod to me. "Then why are you acting so mature? Most eight year olds I see are just trying to find the closest piece of chocolate while laughing at everything and always smiling." Adam smiled then only this one was a sad smile.

"Because at the moment I only want my parents returned to me." It was then Adam showed me he was a normal eight year old.

Just a scared one who wanted his parents back with him.

 _'_ _He's strong for his age. Acting calm in front of people he's never seen in a time that he's never been in while who knows what is happening to his parents.'_ I thought giving the boy a small smile and nodding at his answer. I went to step closer to the boy only to freeze and hold my hands up when six swords were pointed at me.

"Really guys? All he's doing is walking up to me. And besides, it's not like he could hurt me if he wanted to." Adam said in confidence as he walked to meet me half way and stand in front of me causing the others to lower their weapons. Even Remus had pulled his wand out behind me.

"I still believe we do not need their aid in this matter. They did not appreciate our brother when they had him." Naevia growled.

"And you know we cannot return home without their aid. Despite his past mother spoke highly of those he left behind, more so of the men before us, and if they are willing we would be foolish to deny aid. For we are stuck here if we do." Adam told her glaring some himself.

I just stared at the boy in front of me in shock. _'Eight years old and already shows the leading characteristics he gained from both parents. If the story we just heard is anything to go by. Harry's raised one amazing kid. Makes me wonder what kind of man he grew to be.'_ I thought with a fond smile and turned to Albus who nodded.

"Now then, I trust you understand apparating because of Harry?" they all nodded and Albus motioned for everyone to step outside and hold hands in a circle.

"Since you are all Muggles I will have to drop the wards to let you into our base. But be warned, I can only keep them down for a short time or else our enemies can and will get in. If you are not within the boundaries by the time they return back to normal I'm afraid you will be left."

"No one is being left." Adam growled squeezing Agron and Nasir's hands tighter to make a point.

Albus just nodded and looked back around once more. "Keep thinking Order of the Phoenix headquarters in your minds and do not think of anything else." They nodded and, despite not being of magic, they all didn't look nervous at all.

In fact, they all looked insulted at hearing Albus instruct them on how apparating works.

I smirked at them and felt the familiar pull at my naval and suddenly I was standing just outside the wards protecting my childhood home.

"I thought we were to your headquarters? Not to some odd looking buildings with even strange lights and sounds coming through them!" Crixus growled and I couldn't stop the laugh that came then.

"First, these are called apartments. Basically just houses that are stacked on top of each other and aren't as big as a normal hose. Second, most of those lights are called lightbulbs. The other kind of light, as well as sound, is coming from some of their TVs which are boxes with moving pictures on them. Third, Albus did say the base was warded so no one could get in or see it without knowing what to do." I explained.

The leaders all nodded but I could still see confusion in all their faces and sighed softly.

That's what I get for trying to explain modern times to Ancient Rome men and women.

Albus looked to them with his signature twinkling eyes and tapped the ground twice with his foot causing the buildings to move.

"Do they not feel the movements?" Adam asked in awe watching as the houses began to stop moving to reveal my home.

"Nope, it's magic remember? Charmed so that muggles never notice their place is moving slightly. Now, no more talking until we're inside. Just be prepared to move when Albus says so." Adam nodded and got ready with the others.

"Let's go." Albus said and the leaders took off leaving us quite literally in their dust.

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about losing one." I said and followed quickly behind Remus and Albus. Once we were within the boundaries Albus quickly turned and reapplied the wards before turning a smile at the leaders and Adam.

"I can guess why most small armies hesitated before attacking you guys. Just watching you take off at such speeds sent chills through my spine." I said and a laugh was heard.

"At least you do not shit yourselves as Romans do!" Gannicus cried and the others laughed at him.

"Now then, shall we?" Albus asked and opened the door.

The others went to follow him but I stopped them. "Uh, it's a narrow hallway when you first walk in and, uh, it might be best if the three of us go first. You know to, uh, calm the others down first." I said when I got glares from all the men of the group.

"Will you guys stop it already?! If mother were here you would not be acting like this!" at that they all gave Adam a guilty look before nodding at me and letting me and Remus follow Albus.

I smiled at them to let them know I wasn't mad and walked in only to see a sea of red hording around Albus shooting off questions every second at once.

Some notice me and Remus and left Albus to horde around us only to freeze at seeing the people behind us.

"Uh, who are they?" the twins asked and I turned to the leaders before rubbing my head.

"Maybe it'd be best to move everyone to the kitchen?" I offered and they all nodded.

Ron ran off first, most likely to get his friends, while the others walked downstairs and sat at the table one by one.

Albus, Remus, and I stayed standing and when Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna joined the group Albus spoke up.

"Introductions are in order first I believe." He said and began introducing people starting with ours. "The red heads are all Weasleys. The man right there is Arthur and beside him is his wife Molly. On her right is the Twins, Fred and George, and their only daughter Ginny. To his left is Bill, Charlie, and Ronald. Beside Ronal is Hermione, Neville, and Luna. The woman sitting beside me is Minerva. Severus will most likely be joining us shortly." The leaders nodded and looked around at our people as Albus introduced them.

Once he was done Molly spoke up. "Um, Albus, who's the boy? He seems officially familiar." She said and Albus gave Adam a twinkling smile.

"I believe the boy has the right to explain that himself." Adam nodded then and looked around shyly at everyone and I had to smile then.

 _'_ _So much like Harry.'_ I thought as Adam spoke.

"I'm Adam Alexander Potter." Right then you would be able to hear a quill hit the floor.

And just like that the switch was flicked and the room was filled with shocked cries and questions.

"Silence!" Albus yelled causing the room to go back to being quiet. "Thank you. Now, this is Harry's child. His features should be the best proof."

"Yes but Albus, he looks a lot like someone else too. Even his accent is weird!" Arthur said pointing out the obvious.

"That's because my features come from Harry, my mother, and everything else comes from Spartacus, my father. My accent is kind of like a mixture of them both, but mother's British blood comes out more in my speech. Or so I'm told." Some of the people in the room smiled then while others fought back tears.

"So then Harry got a happy ending." Hermione cried wiping at her eyes.

"If he did none of the people beside me, including myself, would not be here now. We would be back in our time." Adam said confusing our people.

I sighed then and looked to Remus who nodded and began to sum up all that we'd learned on the tour.

When we were done most were pale while others looked pissed.

"These bastards sound like cowards."

"Ronald Weasley language!"

"Sorry mum." Ron mumbled to his mother who nodded accepting his forgiveness.

"So how'd you end up here exactly?" Arthur asked and Adam spoke up.

"Mother's doing."

"And that's all he's given on the matter." I sighed and looked to the boy. "We're with everyone now, can you please explain what actually happened?" Adam seemed to think very hard on it before sighing.

"It is unclear to me as well," he said looking to his hands that were folded on the table, "I remember working hard in the field with father and turning to see my family appearing over through the trees that surrounded the house. I remember hearing mother's voice asking me to come inside to wash up. Father's laugh filled the air as he tried to keep me outside a little longer. Mother had just glared and repeated what he told me to do causing father to let me go and I ran to mother."

Adam seemed to be squeezing his hands to keep himself calm as he spoke. "Mother's hand on my back gently pushed me into the house where I went to the room mother had made for us 'to go' as he always put it to wash up-."

"Wait when we were there all we saw in that room was a pot for when you had to go." I pointed out and Adam actually laughed.

"It wasn't like mother used magic for everything. Mother had put another pot in there farthest corner of the room to wash our hands and face in. You probably didn't even think to look for it because the pot you saw sits in the middle of the room. We'd just use the pond for baths every night." I nodded then and let him continue.

"As I was saying. I was washing up when I heard a lot of yelling and the sound of things hitting the floor. I had slowly left the room and looked around the corner to see mother holding his swords glaring at men I'd never seen before." He paused there and looked up at us.

"What happened then?" Hermione asked gently while trying to not cry.

Adam sighed and looked back to his hands. "Mother started talking to the two in the front that I could only guess were Crassus and Caesar. My parents told me tales of them, though not all their time at war was spoken of. Even when mother showed me his memories, they held little detail just enough to know what the enemies look like." He said and even the rebel leaders looked to Adam interested.

I guess they didn't know what had happened before they got to the house either.

"Do you know what they spoke of?" Laeta asked Adam.

"It was not clear." Adam said as his brow tightened in obvious confusion. "Crassus mentioned something quietly to mother, which made him look angrier than he already was, before trying to take a step to him." Adam looked back to us then.

"Father always told me it was our job to watch over mother, so I had stepped out of the shadows to challenge the Romans."

"What?!" the rebel leaders yelled not liking what they had just heard.

Adam flinched then looked down once more. "It was my mother what was I supposed to do?!"

"Your mother is more powerful than he lets show child." Naevia said.

Adam sighed. "We can speak later of the matter, but I must finish my tale if we are to get the aid we seek." The rebel leaders didn't look happy but agreed anyways and let the boy continue.

"Mother attacked then, even killed three of them, but two had snuck behind him and managed to get him to his knees while I found myself within the arms of both Crassus and Caesar." Adam sighed once more and quickly wiped at his eyes trying to not cry.

"Mother began to beg for my release. All they did was laugh and mentioned something about keeping promises made."

"What promise?" Crixus asked.

"I do not know. Though, mother and father rarely spoke of the war. I believe they were speaking of a time when it was only my parents and the men holding me, but I am not certain." Adam looked to Crixus then. "All I know is that once those words were spoken mother had tensed and dropped his swords as he smiled at me and promised everything would be fine. That's when you guys appeared."

"And Crassus and Caesar suddenly released their hold upon you and we pulled you to us." Nasir finished and Adam nodded.

"Harry told us to remain safe and there was a loud pop and the last thing I saw before I fell to my dreams was Harry's arm being forced behind him and then forced to stand while Romans ran to try and halt our escape." Agron said then looked to us. "When we all awoke we were still at the farm."

"Only in this time." Remus said and they all nodded.

"What makes you certain your parents are alive?" Minerva asked.

"Because of this," Adam said and pulled out a beautiful locket. It was silver and tear shaped with a matching silver chain that had the locket hanging at his upper stomach if he wasn't holding it. "Mother put a tracker on it, as well as their wedding rings. This way no matter how far the three of us are from each other, we can feel each other through them. Mother's is a gentler warmth while father's is a strong warmth. I can still feel them both."

"What if you can't feel them anymore?" Neville asked and all the rebel leaders tensed.

"Hopefully it only means the rings were taken off." Adam mumbled.

Everyone paled then understanding what he meant.

"Some things still don't make since to me," Remus said causing everyone to look at him, "Well for one thing all those paintings we found. You guys never gave a name to the artist." Adam smirked then and shrugged.

"I like to paint." My mouth hit the floor then, as did Remus'

"You?!" we asked together.

"What? I like to draw and mother said it was amazing how I could draw when he couldn't." he was smiling as he spoke but it slowly left as he looked to the table. "I just wish he was here to see them hanging up in this time with me. It's weird to see ones work that they made hundreds of years ago hanging up on a modernized wall, but it's still cool and I wish mother and father were here to see it."

I gave the boy a sad smile before looking back to my mate as he spoke.

"So then, if you just said you don't really know the whole story of the war, how'd they get so detailed? Most look as if someone was painting them as they happened." Adam blushed deeply then and looked to his aunts and uncles.

"The rest of us felt the child should know in greater detail just how his parents impacted history. While our brothers went to town to gather supplies together we allowed the child to see a little more detail within our thoughts. When they arrived back later that night Adam was drawing what he had witnessed." Crixus said then suddenly flinched and held onto his left shoulder.

"Harry was not pleased to see his child's work. He demanded to know where he had gained such knowledge and ran after us. Most got new scars that night." He finished causing Agron to rub his right forearm and Gannicus rubbed his right shoulder.

I blinked a few times before laughing hard.

The rebel leaders, and Adam, laughed right along with me then.

"A full month had passed before they were allowed to return to our home." Adam said looking to the rebel leaders fondly. "Even father got in trouble that night. He made the mistake at laughing and trying to calm mother down and he sided with all them. Father slept in the living area for that whole month as well." I laughed harder then at the mental image of Spartacus actually being made to sleep on the couch rather than in his bed.

The others laughed then too, only for everyone to become sober at the sound of someone coming into the house through floo.

"Apologies for being so later Headmaster. I was making a potion and I needed to stir it very slowly for a half hour in order for it to properly mix we-." Snivellus paused midsentence when he saw the new people around the table.

"Headmaster what are all these Muggles doing here?"

"You must be Professor Snape." Adam said drawing said man's attention.

"What of it boy?" Adam smirked then.

"Mother spoke of you, although his stories do not give your nose justice. It's much bigger than he described." As soon as he spoke everyone around the table burst into fits of laughter while Snivellus turned red from anger and glared at Adam.

If anyone needed more proof that this boy was Harry's son, they now had it.

"And just who do you think you are to speak to me like that?" Snivellus growled.

Adam's smirk grew as he straightened himself.

"I'm Adam Alexander Potter, son of Harry and Spartacus, nice to meet you." If it was possible, Snivellus got even paler at hearing the boy's name.

"Not possible." Was all he said and looked to Albus for answers.

Albus just smiled and motioned to the empty seat beside him. "Have a seat my boy, I shall get you caught up on all you missed." Snivellus walked to the open seat and Albus told him everything he missed.

A few minutes later Snivellus looked to the rebel leaders. "So, instead of properly killing himself, Potter went back in time and fought in that war leaving us to rot then went and spread his legs and popped out a kid?" wrong choice of words.

Before anyone from our time could react, Snivellus was pulled from his seat and pinned to the wall so high that his feet weren't touching the ground.

"Speak poorly of my brother once more, and you will find my sword in your belly." Crixus growled deeply.

Looking around even I couldn't fight the slight fear I felt at seeing all the rebel leaders standing with their weapons ready and glaring at Snivellus.

Snivellus even hesitated before opening his mouth. "Potter left this time behind to deal with a war he was supposed to help in. Instead of staying here he selfishly through himself at the Veil then helped out in another war when he failed to kill himself like he obviously wanted. I will not apologize for being angry." Crixus growled and reached for his own sword then.

"Uncle." Crixus paused then and looked to Adam who looked like he was both angry and upset. "He's not worthy enough to taste your sword." Was all he said. Crixus actually visibly calmed and slowly lowered Snivellus.

When the man tried to move however, Crixus grabbed his arm and forced the sleeves up.

"The Dark Mark," Crixus said looking from it to Snivellus, "You are the man who was the spy for the Light side. Harry spoke of you, of all of you, as well as this Voldemort who causes such troubles. He also spoke of a prophecy tying Harry to Voldemort making all who knew of it believe he was the only one who could end the war." Crixus pulled Snivellus closer then.

"The difference in the wars he was involved in is that Harry joined ours willingly to aid in our freedom of slavery. Your war was forced upon a mere child because of some words and a scar placed upon head. He tried to end his life to be released from the stress you placed upon him and instead found all of us." Crixus pointed to the other rebels then.

"Every single member of this family would not be drawing breath right now had Harry not found his way to us." He turned to all of us then while still holding a struggling Snivellus. "Harry belongs to our family now, and we need your aid and bringing him, and Spartacus, back to us." He released Snivellus then who stomped back to his chair while the rebel leaders sat down as well.

"And they shall be brought back to _us_." He said emphasizing 'us'.

The silence that followed after that incident was an awkward one before Albus spoke up.

"I apologize on Severus' behalf for his behavior. He spoke from the stress our own war has placed on all of us."

"And from a childish rivalry." I mumbled so all Remus could hear me. Remus did hear me and gently nudged me and sent me a small glare and I shut up then.

"And I apologize for my uncle's behavior. When it comes to any of us he gets very protective. They all get that way actually." Adam said and Albus nodded at him.

"Now then," Albus said officially changing the subject, "What else should we know about all of you?"

"Nothing that is deemed important at the present time." Adam said looking right at Albus as if daring him to make him tell anything else.

Albus sighed but nodded and turned to the rest of us. "It appears that is all we will be getting from them today. With that said, what opinions are running through everyone's head?"

Silence followed his question for a few minutes before Remus broke it.

"I've already planned on helping them."

"As have I." I added.

"But to actually get back in time is the difficult part. We'll need to figure out how to do that." Remus continued and smiled at Adam when he received a bright smile from the boy.

Molly sighed causing us to look at her.

"It doesn't sound possible you two." I could only stare at the woman in shock.

"What's that supposed to mean exactly?" I asked in a calm voice that I could tell scared many around the table.

"She means that it might not even be possible for us to get back in time you mutt. And even if we figured out how there is no guarantee that we'll end up in the time period we need. Plus, we have our own war to finish. One that Mr. Potter so clearly left us to handle ourselves." Snivellus said and I growled at him.

"Severus is right." That stopped me from actually leaving my seat as I turned to Albus. "There is no guarantee that we will end up back in their time period like we need too. Also with this war still going on, and seeming to only be getting worse, it would probably not be wise to have many of us leave right now."

I looked around at the others and saw that most were looking down in guilt or just looking around the room. Regardless, it was obvious they all agreed.

"You're joking, right Albus? Please, tell me you're bloody joking!"

"Sirius it's just too big of a risk. Plus, we don't even know for sure they're alive." Arthur tried to reason.

"I can still feel their trackers through mine as I just said!" Adam yelled causing everyone to look to him. "I may be a child and I know you are known to not take them seriously, if how you treated mother and me just now proves anything, but if you were truly listening you would have heard my words! My mother wasn't in your world for long, but I know he risked everything to keep the ones he loved safe. Even if he felt like nothing but a mere weapon most of the time. Now he is in the hands of those who wish him as much harm as the man you now face once did and in need of your aid yet you would sit by and let harm fall upon him and father!"

Everyone around the table could do nothing but stare at the boy in shock before slowly lowering their heads one by one as Adam's words sunk in as well as the guilt that came with them.

Albus sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time that day and looked to the rebels and Adam.

"Let us all discuss it further. I cannot promise anything, but regardless if you let us have some time to talk about it you will have an answer by morning."

Adam looked to his aunts and uncles who just nodded at him and Crixus spoke up. "An answer now would be appreciated, yet you have agreed to let thought into mind and discuss it further. For that we shall accept the answer in the morning." With that they all stood and went to leave.

"Know this however," Adam said and turned to us, "time passes differently between the time periods. The ending of a single day within this time is the ending of a week within the past. We have been from that time a week now. My parents have been within the clutches of Romans for nearly a month to a little over a month. So an answer as fast as possible would be even better than tomorrow morning."

Most paled, including myself and Remus, at those words and looked around at each other clearly thinking harder on the matter.

"Well then, let us begin deciding if Mr. Potter is worth going back in time for during a war." Snivellus said causing both me and my mate to growl at him.

ABOUT TWO HOURS LATER

Adam's POV:

"I gave voice to not giving trust to these people, yet they went unheard and now we may never free our brothers!" Naevia growled as she paced in front of the lit fireplace in the living area.

"What choice did we have aunt Naevia? Mother, I'm more than sure, didn't mean to send us so far in time. I'm willingly to bet all he was thinking was 'I must protect them and get them far from Roman grasp' and that's how we ended up here. Mother is just too protective sometimes and his magic sending us to here proves it."

My aunt stopped to look at me. "Dear nephew I am aware your mother did not mean to send us to the future. Yet it is done and we are now unable to aid either of them without the aid of the people who did not appreciate him while he was in their arms. The mere thought sends chills up back." She said and I just sighed knowing I wasn't going to get through to her and looked to my uncle.

"Uncle Crixus you try and reason with her."

"My thoughts mirror her own." I groaned then and slumped back onto the couch giving up.

"This is the perfect example of how and why mother suffered from headaches almost all the time." I mumbled but uncle heard me causing him to turn a glare on me and for uncle Gannicus, who I am certain heard my words as well, to laugh loudly.

"Her words were spoken in reason young one. These people are not to be trusted." I just sighed once more at his words then looked around at the rest of my family to see that their own thoughts too mirrored my aunt's and uncle's

"Alright fine how about this," I began gaining their attention, "we get them to help us but only help us. Once we've saved my parents we send them on their way. They're going to have to figure out how to get us back in time right? Which means they're also going to know how to get back to their time period. Once my parents are back with us we force them to leave our time."

I could see my family thinking over my words before I gained nods from them all.

"Good, glad we can agree on something for once these whole week." At that they all laughed.

Uncle Nasir went to speak his mind when the door leading to the dining area opened. We all turned and stood when Sirius and Remus appeared.

Sirius sighed before looking at us. "Well, I can't really say what the final decision is really. It's still going back and forth, but I'm thinking it'll end in your favor. Albus just gave us a ten minute break to think on it some more on our own so we figured we'd get you all caught up."

I smiled at them and nodded my thanks.

"Gratitude, for bringing such news to our attention." Uncle Agron said and they both nodded.

"Harry is our Godson, our pup in all but blood, and if he needs us then we'll do anything in our power to help."

"Even if it is without the rest of your people?" aunt Laeta asked.

Sirius and Remus just looked to her. "I know you lot don't trust us because of what Harry's told you all. I can't say I blame you. I've felt nothing but guilt and sorrow the whole time Harry's been gone. I just keep wishing I'd seen the signs earlier. Maybe then he wouldn't've tried to kill himself." Sirius said leaning on the other man for support.

I turned and saw all of my family relaxing their tense bodies and I sighed in relief.

Trust had been given to the men before us.

Uncle Crixus suddenly moved and placed hand upon Sirius' shoulder causing all to feel shock enter them.

"I can see you two care greatly for Harry and feel true guilt for what has happened. For that, you have our trust." I could see both Sirius and Remus relax then as well and I smiled at them.

"Though, I cannot allow myself to form false thoughts that I do not wish Harry to have done what he did." Both men blinked and looked to me which I just shrugged.

"He's saying that he won't lie and say that he wishes mother hadn't killed himself." Both nodded then and looked to the others.

"You know, you lot are hard to understand at times." That got my family laughing.

"As are you and your people. Were it not for our brother we would not be able to speak to one another. For we have grown accustom to his weird speech. Same with our nephew." Uncle Crixus said and the men before us laughed then.

"Sirius, Remus, Albus wants the meeting to start again!" Molly called from the dining area.

"We'll let you know what's been decided as soon as we learn anything." With that they rushed back down the steps.

I turned to my family then and sat back down only to curl up on aunt Naevia's lap and fell into my dreams.

"Young one," I jumped some at suddenly being awoken and looked over to uncle Crixus as he shook me, "they are coming." He said.

I sat up and looked to the door as it opened and saw Albus, Remus, Sirius, and Severus all walking to us.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"I had them stay in the kitchen for the time being." Albus said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we have decided on the answer." Severus sneered and I just glared at him.

"Do not pester Severus." Albus calmly warned before looking back to us.

"What say you then?" Uncle Agron asked stepping forward some.

The four men before us just stared before Albus sighed.

"Though I do not know how we will do this, the Order has agreed to help you save your parents." Relief entered me and I returned aunt Laeta's hug when she rushed to squeeze between me and aunt Naevia in happiness. "However," we all stopped celebrating then and looked to Albus, "we cannot agree to this without putting our own war into play as well."

"What is your meaning?" uncle Nasir asked.

Albus looked to him then but it was Severus who answered.

"He means the only way we will help you save Potter and his husband is if you agree to return to this time and help win our war."

 **PLEASE READ: So what did you think? Not the best opening to a sequel I know but it'll get better I promise! I'll also be answering unanswered questions from the first story throughout this one. Wouldn't be exciting if I answered them all in one chapter now would it?:p I do want at least four reviews before I put the second chapter up just so I know what people are thinking. Hopefully some of you like this one and sorry once more for taking so long in getting it up. There was more I wanted to say but I can't remember them right now. So look for them at the beginning of the next chapter. Until then!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: What's So Special about a Necklace?

 **WARNING: I don't own Harry Potter or Spartacus or their stories and characters. I only own my story and any character I might add.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ: So I've had projects back-to-back none stop for the past couple months and it's been exhausting! Hopefully I still have a few fans but like I've been telling people my life is very busy with school and work. Though I do have a new job now so hopefully this one gives me a little bit more free time but I'm not too sure yet. Hopefully you guys understand being busy, which is why I stopped promising chapters by certain days, and are still reading it and enjoying it. ALSO because it's been like a minute and a half since I've updated I figured I'd make up for it and make this a super, super long chapter! Hopefully that makes me forgiven:) school is out for Christmas for me this week once it's over so I should get more free time, but I still make no promises.**

"Talk"

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

Chapter Two: What's So Special about a Necklace?

Remus' POV:

"You want us to do what now?" Adam asked clearly not believing what he'd heard.

"You heard us brat! If you want our help you have to agree to help us once we've saved Potter and his husband!" Snape growled causing both me and Sirius to growl right back at him along with the rebel leaders.

"I would choose words more wisely when speaking with the boy." Crixus warned.

"I did." Snape returned.

Crixus stepped forward to attack but Albus stepped in between.

"Gentlemen please!" both men relaxed, though only slightly, and Albus sighed.

"I would love to just go and rescue Harry and his husband without asking for anything in return, it'd be the least we could do for Harry, yet our war is still on and only getting worse. We need the help as much as you need the help." He said gently to the men and women in front of us.

"Do none from this time offer aid without hidden agenda?" Agron asked.

"As I've said we can't just take much needed help in our war just to go back in time and not know just how long it will take. It's has you said, time works differently between our two time periods." Albus repeated.

Gannicus looked ready to say something but he was beaten to it.

"Deal."

Everyone looked to Adam in shock.

"Come again?" Sirius asked.

"Deal." Adam repeated.

"I do not believe you understand what it is you have agreed to little one." Crixus said only for Adam to glare.

"My parents are in the hands of Romans. At this point if they asked us to dance naked in the streets for three days straight I'd expect each of you to agree instantly. Especially since they agreed to help us." The rebels looked down in shame then.

"It saddens mind to know a mere child holds more sense than I." Crixus said fondly and pulled Adam to his side.

"So is that an official agreement?" I asked and they all nodded causing me and Sirius to sigh in relief.

"How are we to move forward?" Nasir asked.

"First we need to figure out just what it is that Harry did to get you lot here. If we can figure that out maybe we can turn it around and get us back to where, and when, we need to be." Sirius said.

"Yet how will such knowledge be found?" Laeta asked stepping forward.

"I already told Severus here to return to school and see if maybe there's a book on it in the Forbidden Section of the library. Ms. Granger also offered her assistance in looking through that section while Arthur has agreed to look through the Ministry records." Albus said.

"And if attempts bare no fruit?" Agron asked.

"I also plan on going to Gringotts and searching my vault. My family put plenty of forbidden books and parchments in there along with the extremely hard to find ones. With so many people looking in so many places we should be able to find _something_. Even if it's not exactly what Harry did to you, if we can find anything to get us back in time then we should use it." Sirius said and I nodded my agreement with my mate.

The rebels looked from one another before nodding.

"Gratitude is not a sufficient word for how we are feeling. Spartacus and Beauty have suffered long enough. They deserve to have kept their happiness. Not have it taken from them as it has." I looked to Gannicus and offered a small smile.

"Nothing we do can make up for what Harry felt he had no choice but to do because of how he was treated. But, hopefully this makes up for a little of it." I said and he nodded.

"So what should we do while we wait?" Adam asked.

I smiled at him. "Now, we just wait and get to know each other. I know I want to know the people who gave our Harry a family." I said and smiled brighter at Adam. "But we'd really like to get to know his son."

Adam blushed some but smiled and nodded before letting out a yawn. "Maybe getting to know each other can wait. You all must be tired from the week you've had much less the day you had today. I'll show you guys to your rooms. Feel free to stay here until we can solve this problem of ours." Sirius offered.

"Gratitude." Nasir said. Agron walked forward then and placed his hands on Adam's shoulders as I turned to lead them up the stairs.

I led them to the top floor to where three empty rooms were at the end of the hall.

"Kreacher!"

"Yes sir?"

I looked to the elf and offered a small smile. "Will you bring two spare cots for this room?"

"Yes sir." He said with a bow before apparating away.

I heard Sirius mumble something about house elves but I couldn't quite make it out so I just sent a glare his way before turning to the others. "Sorry about this, we weren't expecting to have these rooms be used much less not have enough beds." Sirius said.

"Worry not, everything that has happened as of late has been without warning." Naevia said finally calming down around us.

We both nodded at them and looked into the room when a popping sound came from it and two new cots were in the third room. "We'll leave you to settle yourselves in. Dinner won't be until later so get as much rest as you guys need. I'm sure it'll be nice to not have to be on guard and get the proper rest."

"Yes, it will be nice to not have to stay alert for once." Crixus said looking down at Adam.

I nodded then in understanding and turned and took Sirius' hand to lead him away.

"Think we'll be able to save our pup?" he asked in a rushed voice.

I sighed then. "I don't know love. There's a good chance we'll never be able to find them."

"But, Adam said-."

"He may be able to tell his parents are alive, but that doesn't mean it'll be able to-." I started after stopping Sirius' sentence only to stop myself in thought.

"What is it?" he asked but I just pulled him faster behind me until I found Albus, Snape, Arthur, Minerva, and Molly all standing in the kitchen.

"Albus, before they leave something just came to me." They all looked to us then.

"And what would that be dear boy?"

"Do you remember them saying that Harry was able to save Crixus from dying because he placed a tracker on him?" Albus nodded then and the twinkle that's always there seemed to only brighten. "Do you think Adam's necklace could get us to both Harry and Spartacus?"

"That, my boy, may be just what we're looking for." He said and I could feel hope entering the room. "The only question is will it work from our time or do we need to get back in time?"

"We could try once Adam wakes up." Minerva said.

"Or we could wake the boy up and try now." I growled then.

"Snape, the boy is in a time period he's only ever heard of while his parents are going through Merlin only knows what! To top it off he's had to be on guard for a week until we got there because he and the leaders have no idea what to expect in this time! We need to let him rest!" I growled.

"And the longer we take the less of a chance we have finding one or both of them alive! If we can get to Potter and his husband faster then our war won't be without important wands for a long time!" he growled right back.

"Now you listen here Severus Snape! That child up there is only eight years old and if I see you even attempting to go up to those rooms I will personally kick you out of this house and make sure you are never allowed back in it!" Molly said stepping forward for the first time and I smirked at her.

Snape just glared but finally shut up and Albus sighed.

"We will let them rest, then we will try the necklace out after dinner. Adam must know if it will work from this time period or not."

"Then why would he need our help getting to his parents if the child knows how to work the necklace?" Snape sneered.

"Maybe because he's, again, only eight years old and scared? I think he's earned the right to forget something only a fully grown person would remember." Sirius said.

"The child has already shown intelligence far surpassing a typical eight year old would have. Forgetting something that his mother felt the need to do does not seem would likely happen." He remarked.

"I hate to admit it, but Severus has a point." Minerva said causing Snape to stand a little straighter.

"Don't give him something else to be cocky about." Sirius said causing both him and Snape to growl at each other.

"Can you two please put this petty rivalry aside until we get this figured out?! You're grown men for goodness sakes!" Molly yelled causing both men to back off and look down then.

"Now then," Albus said getting our attention, "let's still go in search of more information. There's a chance the necklace won't work in this time so we will still need to figure out either how Harry brought them here or another way to get back to where we need to be." We all nodded then.

"Minerva I would like you to go to Flourish and Blotts. See if there's something there and place it on the Hogwarts account should you find something worth buying." She nodded at Albus and headed for the fireplace.

"Do make sure to be back for dinner!" Molly yelled after her. "Arthur why don't you go on to the Ministry. See if you can find something there, but make sure to be home for dinner as well."

"Sure thing darling." With a kiss on her cheek Arthur followed right behind Minerva.

"I will go and find Ms. Granger and head back to the school. The faster we all get to searching the faster this can be done with." Snape said and headed out the back door where Hermione and the others were most likely at.

"Snape you better make sure that girl is back for dinner or I will come to that school myself!" Molly rushed to the back door just to yell out.

I smirked at her and shook my head at how she could still be mothering everybody even with the situation we were in.

"I guess we should get to your vault and look around love." I said and Sirius nodded. "And yes I will make sure we're back for dinner." I laughed before Molly could speak.

"Good! You lot are all skin and bones! It's a wonder none of you faint!" she said then turned to prepare dinner.

I just laughed again before looking at Albus. "What're you going to do?" I asked and he just smiled.

"I'm heading to my office." With that he too headed for the fireplace.

"What do you think he's gonna do there?" Sirius asked and I just shrugged before wrapping an arm around his waist and headed for the fireplace too.

Gannicus' POV:

I watched Adam lay upon his bed looking as peaceful as a boy his age should look even when awake.

 _'_ _A child his age should not be separated from his parents as he has.'_ I thought and moved to sit upon his bed and pushed hair from his face.

He held so much of Beauty within him. Everyone says the child looks more of Spartacus, but I can see his mother more than Spartacus.

His gentle nature, the way he can make all in his presence feel at ease, those emeralds he is blessed to call eyes, and his strength are all gifts Beauty blessed him with.

Adam moved closer at my touch and I smiled down at him and looked over to where Laeta was within her dreams upon the bed beside mine.

I sighed looked down once more. "I swear to you child, I and the others will do all we can to reunite you with your mother and father. Even if it asks for our lives." I quietly vowed and placed a gentle kiss upon his head then laid down upon my bed between the two people within the room and tried to go to my dreams.

FEW HOURS LATER

Adam's POV:

I woke up and looked around and noticed I was the only one awake.

Sighing I sat up quietly and looked to the window noticing it had gotten a little darker.

 _'_ _Night is beginning to fall.'_ I thought and moved my head to look around the room in awe.

 _'_ _To think mother spent a summer here just a few years….or I guess just a year in this time….before he met father.'_ I thought feeling excited and curious about the thought.

Feeling the sudden urge to get out of bed and explore I quietly moved the blankets and slowly stood from the bed and crept to the door. I opened it, stopping when it creaked to make sure my aunt and uncle remained in their dreams, and rushed through the door and gently shut it behind me.

Once it was shut I looked down both ways of the hall I was in and decided I'd go downstairs and explore first so I wouldn't risk waking my family.

Looking around at heads of strange little creatures mounted in glass looking vases and just as strange looking, and even scary looking, portraits of people made me wonder just what mother was thinking living here even for a summer!

Still, the short time mother spent here he was happy, more angry then anything, but he was happy. If his memories he allowed me to see showed anything.

And anything that made mother happy I needed to know about.

With that thought I followed the stairs down only to stop at a very big covered…. _something_ hanging on the wall.

Curious, I walked over and reached up to just peak behind it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" I jumped at the voice and turned to see one of those funny looking creatures, I think it's the one Remus asked to bring more beds for us, glaring up at me.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to-."

"You will disturb mistress!" it growled and I backed up some from it.

Suddenly a memory mother showed me jumped into my mind and I smiled brightly at the creature and knelt down in front of it.

"You're a house elf!" I said happily startling the elf in front of me.

"Of course I am child what else would I be?" he growled suddenly angry again.

I just smiled and poked at his ears only to yelp softly and jump up when he hissed.

The elf looked down quickly then. "Too many blood traitors in the noble house of Black!" he mumbled and moved to clean a plaque under the covered thing.

I quickly moved passed the elf and down the stairs to try and get as far from him as possible.

The memory mother showed me of a cute looking elf excited about something mother called a sock came to mind and I was very confused then.

 _'_ _I thought house elves were supposed to be nice and love those sock things?'_ I thought and told myself I would ask mother when I saw him again.

With that I smiled and began to look around some more.

My exploring lead me to a room that had a huge tree on the wall with faces on all the branches.

Though some of them looked to have been marked out or something.

Not really liking this room all that much I moved out of the room and back into the living area and sat on the couch and curled up.

 _'_ _I thought this house would be something that really showed the magical world mother came from. Instead all I've seen is a boring room and a mean house elf and dead ones on the wall. Scary portraits too.'_ I thought feeling a little let down and confused as to what exactly made mother happy here.

Suddenly something that smelled really good hit me and I closed my eyes at the smell.

An image of mother cooking in the kitchen came to my mind and I opened my eyes, smiling brightly and in hope, I rushed down the stairs the smell was coming from only to stop and feel sad at seeing that red haired woman cooking and not mother.

She must've heard me coming down because she turned suddenly and stared at me with wide eyes.

"I thought you and the others were resting dear?" I just looked down then.

"The others are, I'm the only one awake."

It was quiet for a moment until the red haired, I think her name was Molly, spoke.

"What's the matter dearie?" I just looked up at her. "You look like you're upset about something, is something the matter?" I just looked down again.

"I….smelt something cooking." I hesitantly answered.

"Does it not smell good dear?" she asked sounding more worried then upset at the thought of her cooking not smelling good.

I just shook my head. "Then why do you look upset because of my cooking?"

I just looked up at her for a moment before looking out the tiny window. "Because….ithoughtyouweremymotherforamoment."

"What was that dearie?" I sighed and looked back at her.

"I was exploring the house and I smelt the food. When I closed my eyes….for a moment I saw my mother cooking…." Understanding entered her eyes then and she looked ready to cry then.

"You poor little boy." She whispered then suddenly smiled. "Did you ever help your mother cook?" I looked to her and nodded. "Then why don't you help me cook hm? Help relax us both." I thought for a moment before smiling and nodding at her.

Molly's smile grew and she motioned for me to come over and began telling me what I could do and how to use half the weird looking things in front of me.

"Do you not use any of these back home?" I shook my head at her question.

"Mother never really even let me see a lot of things from this time. Sure I got to see some of how he grew up and some of his friends, but mother never once used anything from this time."

"Why not? Surely he could've transfigured something into, well, anything from this time."

I looked to her then and shrugged. "Mother said these things didn't have a place in the world yet. It wasn't their time to exist. So we lived by what we had around us." Molly looked shocked before nodding and picking something up.

"Why don't you help me get this casserole into the oven to cook while we prepare the rest of it hm?" I looked at the thing she called an oven in caution but still nodded and took the pan thing, or that's what she called it, and followed her to the oven.

As soon as she opened the door to it I backed up with wide eyes.

"It's hot! Like, really really hot!" she laughed then and nodded.

"It's supposed to be so it cooks the food properly."

"Fire does the same thing! Can we not use a fire instead? Fire doesn't make me feel like I'll fall in and not be able to get out. This thing does. Or how about a big cauldron of boiling water?" Molly just laughed and shook her head as she moved behind me and gently pushed me back to the oven thing.

"I promise you dearie, you will not fall in as long as you don't go in too far."

"But those metal things are giving off heat! Won't they burn me?" she just smiled and shook her head.

"Trust me dear, you're perfectly safe." She said and pointed to the open oven thing. "Now then, just gently set the pan on the top shelf and shut the door." She said and I just stood there for a second before taking in a big breath and walked over to the oven thing. Slowly, I set the pan thing on the top metal bars Molly called a shelf, though it wasn't made of wood or on a wall so I don't see _how_ it's a shelf, before pushing it more in then quickly shut the door and backed away from the thing.

"Good job! I told you you wouldn't get trapped inside!" Molly said happily and I smiled at her and relaxed.

"Now that I think about it it wasn't that bad putting that pan thing in there."

Molly just smiled and turned back to the counter. "Now then, let's prepare the rest of the meal while the food cooks." I nodded and moved back beside her.

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

Molly's POV:

I watched Adam stand in front of the open oven trying to get the courage to pick up the pan and smiled softly at him.

He was a good boy. Good manners, well behaved, great personality, Harry is raising a truly amazing child.

I laughed when Adam reached in and pulled back just before touching the pan. "Are you sure these glove things will protect me?" I smiled and nodded.

"I promise you dearie, they will protect you from the heat. Now go on and try them out!" I said and he just looked to the oven cautiously.

Adam took a deep breath and quickly reached into the oven and pulled out the casserole. Setting it on the counter where I told him to.

"Excellent job!" I said offering him a smile after he closed the door. Adam just stared at the oven mits in shock.

"They truly did protect me from the heat!" I laughed and nodded.

"What do you guys have to use in your time?"

"Mother and father never let me get the food from the pot or fire because all we have are rags that, while they do protect from major damage, still make it possible to feel the heat. Mother's gotten his hands burnt a couple of times getting because of it." I just stared at the boy and felt a little sad then.

 _'_ _From what the boy has told me it was like Harry had completely turned his back on the time period he was born in. To give up something like that he must've really grown to love the time period.'_ I looked to the boy once more who was now lifting the pan over and over to see if he'd get burned if he held it for too long and smiled. _'Or maybe it was certain people he gave it up for.'_

I went to ask Adam something else when rushing footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"Finally I have found you!" Gannicus breathed out causing Adam to giggle. "I do not see a reason for laughter! I awoke to find your bed empty and you nowhere in sight!" Adam just kept giggling and rushed over to the man.

"Uncle look! These glove things protect you from heat!" Gannicus looked from Adam to the oven mits.

"Such a thing does not exist little one." He said but Adam just shook his head.

"They do to! Here come try!" he said and pulled Gannicus to the pan and showed him how to put the mits on, which just barely covered his hands, and told him to pick it up.

Gannicus did so and stared at the pan in shock.

"How is this possible?!" I just laughed then causing him to look at me.

"I'm not sure who came up with them, but I'm certainly glad they did." I said and Gannicus sat the pan down and looked back to Adam.

"Apologies for not believing you little one." Adam just smiled and took the mits back.

"Adam dear will you go wake the others? Dinner will be ready in five minutes."

"Sure." He nodded and ran up the stairs with the mits still on his hands.

"Why did you feel the need to show the boy how things of this time work?" I looked to Gannicus as he turned back to me. "Beauty did not wish us to know a lot of this time period. His reasoning was accurate too, they do not have a place within our time, or minds, yet."

I just sighed and nodded. "Yes the boy did mention how his mother didn't want him knowing a lot about the time he grew up in," I looked to Gannicus then as he walked over to help me set the food on the table. "but when he came down he looked so sad that I just wanted to help him smile anyway I could. When he said Harry let him help in the kitchen I figured I'd do the same." Gannicus sighed then and rubbed his face.

"The boy may show intelligence far surpassing those of his age, but in the end he is but a boy. And no boy his age should be without his parents. My brothers, sisters, and I have found it a difficult task to have Adam remain happy." I hesitated for a second before slowly setting a hand on his back.

Gannicus tensed and looked to me but did not shake my hand off.

I took it as a sign of trust and offered him a smile. "I may have only met Adam and you lot a few hours ago, but I can tell you that Adam loves all of you. I think I learned more of you alone in the past hour than I would've had I been talking to you for three." Gannicus smiled then and laughed.

"Adam means the world to us. He is Spartacus' and Beauty's child. A child we all feared we would never be able to meet as we neared the end of the war." Gannicus picked up the pile of plates and sat them on the table before coming back and taking the salad to the table.

"Beauty?" I finally asked making him stop and look to me confused. "Sometimes when you talk about Harry you call him beauty, why?" Gannicus blinked then laughed.

"Apologies. I have called Harry by that name for so long it leaves tongue before it enters mind." He laughed again as he walked over and took the plate of bread I handed him.

"Do you love him?"

"Of course." He said without missing a beat.

Before I had the chance to explain what I really meant Adam's voice could be heard from the stairs.

"I'm telling they really work uncle Crixus!"

"Child gloves that protect from heat do not exist. From cold maybe, but not heat." Agron said as they entered the room and Crixus nodded his agreement.

"They do though!" Adam said causing me and Gannicus to smile at each other before Gannicus moved to join his family.

"The boy speaks the truth. I tried them myself. I did not feel the heat when I wore them." The others stared at Gannicus in shock before looking to Adam.

"Perhaps later you could show us how they work young one." Adam nodded at Crixus and turned to sit at the table. Crixus and Gannicus sat on either side of him while Naevia sat beside Crixus, after he helped her into the chair, and Laeta beside her. Agron sat down beside Gannicus after helping Nasir into his seat beside him.

The way they sat it was almost as if they were finding the best way to protect the boy between them all.

I smiled at them all then looked back at Gannicus and vowed I'd get the man alone again and finish the conversation we'd started.

For now, though, I had to get the rest of the kids and prepare for when the rest of my family arrived.

 _'_ _Hopefully this lot comes to see us as family as well.'_ I silently hoped and walked outside to get the kids.

Ron sat down diagonal from Laeta while the twins sat across from Gannicus and Agron. Neville sat down beside Ron and Luna sat down beside him. Ginny sat down in the empty seat beside Neville leaving the other empty seat for when Hermione arrived back to sit beside Ron.

I smiled at them and turned to finish getting the rest of dinner on the table.

Ron's POV:

"So," I said and leaned forward some to see Adam, "you're my best mate's kid?" Adam looked to me and nodded. "How's he like now? As a mother I mean." I corrected myself. It was still weird to think of Harry liking blokes much less being a mother.

Not that I hate him now or anything, if he's happy then so am I, it's just hard to wrap your head around it when you've spent almost two years thinking he was dead.

Adam's smile answered any question I had about Harry. "He's the best mother to ever walk. He's kind and gentle and knows just what to say and when to say it. He loves to play a game he calls hide and seek with me and he loves my father with all his heart." Adam said and his smile seemed to grow if it were possible. "He's always saying that all he has to do his hold me and father and he's the happiest person alive."

"And it doesn't bother you that your mother is a male?" Neville asked. His question seemed to confuse Adam.

"No. I mean, he did give birth to me, it'd be weird to call him anything else." Adam said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Yes, but, usually a woman is called mum and a man dad." Neville countered.

"And that's because the woman gave birth. Should the man give birth instead then he'd be a mother."

"You sure you're eight?" I asked and Adam nodded as he looked from Neville to me. "Because you sounded much older just then while talking to Nev."

"I've always been told I hold more intelligence than a normal kid my age. Mother said that's on grandmother's side for sure." I looked at him confused. "Grandmother, you know, mother's parents." I blinked then smiled.

"I'm glad he told you about them." I said.

"Well, I know a bad man killed them because of a few words that were spoken about mother, but all I know is the bad man's name, I don't really know why he hates mother." Adam said then went quiet for a second. "I don't really understand how anyone could hate mother." He finally added and I looked to his aunts and uncles to explain.

"We know most of the details of this man named Voldemort," I flinched just like the others from this time at the name, "but Harry begged us to never give a lot of it to Adam. So, while I and the others know of the story, as I said when we arrived, Adam knows only what Harry deemed he should know." Crixus said looking from Adam to me.

"So he only knows enough to run if he ever saw the You-Know-Who?" I asked and Crixus nodded.

"Though, when knowledge was given, he did not except us to be within the time period of this Voldemort." Crixus just sighed as we all flinched again.

"If you lived within our time for but a day you would not live to see the sun rise on the next day." That had everyone confused as Gannicus spoke. "We have men who are just as evil as this Voldemort. If we showed fear in even speaking their names then the bonds of slavery would still be upon my brothers." That had me thinking some but then I thought back to his words.

"Weren't you a slave?"

"Gannicus is the only gladiator to ever win his freedom." Laeta said and Gannicus shrugged.

"A simple task should one truly reach for it."

"Your ass was nearly beaten upon the sands when freedom was won!" Crixus laughed and Gannicus glared at him. "Remember brother I shared the sands with you that day. It is how I became the new Champion of the House of Batiatus." He said then held up a necklace.

"Ah yes I remember that day. I believe you were knocked from the circle first."

"Asher was the first!" Gannicus laughed at Crixus.

"No matter, you still got knocked from the circle! From your angle it probably looked as if I would see defeat and not victory!" Gannicus laughed.

Crixus just huffed and rolled his eyes.

I laughed with them and smiled. Happy Harry was able to find such friendly and fun people to spend his life with.

A noise came from upstairs followed by a few more and the rest of the group arrived.

"Oh thank goodness you all made it back in time! Dinner's just about to start!" Mum said as everyone took an open seat.

Hermione sat beside me and took my hand under the table and smiled at me before turning to Albus as he spoke.

"I know you would like to know if we were able to gain even a little bit of information as to how to fix this problem we now face," Albus said as the rebels and Adam looked to him in hope, "yet I would see us have a peaceful dinner before we go back to the matter at hand."

All the rebels and Adam looked a little disappointed then, I don't blame them honestly, but nodded and began to look at all the food.

Dinner was, surprisingly, calm. One would think that people that lived like the ones in front of me did would be horrid to be at a dinner table with. These guys weren't though.

They had manners, asked for food instead of reaching for it, and all chewed with their mouths closed and not a one stuffed their faces.

The conversations ranged from what the rebels thought of this time period so far to them telling of times they found fun in the war.

Most sounded terrifying, not fun.

Once everyone had finished everyone pushed them to the middle of the table and looked to Professor Dumbledore.

"Now then," he said looking around, "was anyone successful in finding a way back in time?"

"Professor Snape and I weren't able to find anything in the library." Hermione said looking a little sad. "We found spells and charms that could send us back in time, but none that would take us that far."

"Flourish and Blotts wasn't much help either." Professor McGonagall said.

Professor Dumbledore nodded before sighing and looking to dad.

"The Minister wouldn't let me get near most of the spells and charms and all things magical we have locked away. The ones I was able to get near only took you back at most three days." Dad huffed annoyed causing mum to rub his back.

"Siri and I may have found something." Everyone looked to Professor Lupin in shock. "But before we mention what we've found," Professor Lupin paused and looked to Adam, "we want to make sure another option isn't already available to us."

"What do you mean Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione I am no longer your professor. Please, call me Remus." Hermione blushed some but nodded and profess- Remus continued.

 _'_ _Merlin that will take some time.'_ I thought then went back to listening.

"I got to thinking of something that Crixus had mentioned to us in the tour." At that Crixus looked confused. "Remember when you mentioned that Harry was able to find you because he placed a tracker on you when you split up the army?" Crixus nodded and I saw Adam sit a little straighter some in the corner of my eye.

"Well, didn't Adam say Harry placed trackers on his necklace so that he could always feel his parents close?" everyone looked to Adam then. "What if we used his necklace to take us to Harry and Spartacus?"

Everyone was silent for a moment before Crixus spoke up.

"I do not know if such a thing is possible."

Sirius' POV:

"I do not know if such a thing is possible." Crixus said and I nodded.

"We know none of you would know if it would work or not." I said and looked from Crixus to Adam. "Adam?"

Everyone looked to Adam who was just staring at his necklace not saying a word. "Adam?" I asked again and Adam looked to me. "Do you remember your mother saying anything about the trackers on the necklace?" I asked and Adam looked back at the necklace. "What about maybe teaching you how to follow a tracker?" I tried.

When Adam still didn't say anything Snivellus decided to speak up. "The boy obviously knows something and is refusing to help us."

"Or maybe he's just thinking back to a time he possibly could've been told something!" I growled.

Snivellus glared at me. "It is more than obvious the child knows something but is keeping the knowledge to himself." Snivellus looked back to Adam then. "If the boy wishes to get our help then he needs to learn to work with us."

I glared and went to answer when Adam beat me to it.

"Mother did say something to me when he first gave me the necklace." Adam started and looked up at Snivellus. And it is because of what he said that I did not bring the necklace up to anyone."

"And what did Harry say Adam?" Remy asked making Adam look to him.

"Mother said, that if I was separated from them that I could take the necklace and say aloud one of their names and it will take me to the one I named."

"And why is that so bad? From what you just said Harry planned very far ahead in case of something like this. Just say one of their names, we save them, then you say the other and then both your parents are saved." Arthur said happily.

Though when Adam didn't smile or agree I knew something was up. "There's a catch isn't there Adam." I said and Adam nodded.

"I….didn't know about it until I went to try it just a few days before you found us," he said and looked back to the necklace, "my family all placed their hands on me and I kept saying mother's name over and over again, but it wouldn't take us to him."

"So the necklace doesn't work in this time." Remus said with a sigh.

He had a suspicion it wouldn't, but to hear that your theory is truly wrong is never easy.

"No it works." That's something I wasn't expecting.

"Come again?" Molly asked. Adam looked from the necklace to Molly then turned his gaze to Albus.

They stared at each other for a moment before Albus sighed.

"It appears our situation has gotten both harder and easier."

"And just how's that possible?" Neville asked.

Albus looked back to Adam and nodded at him. Adam sighed before addressing the whole table.

"When I kept calling mother's name, I could feel the tracker wanting to take me to mother. But, it was like something was keeping me in place." He said and looked back to the necklace. "Like, something was pushing back against the tracker."

"So then why not try your father?" Neville asked.

Adam looked to him but it was Hermione covering her mouth after gasping that got everyone's attention.

"The tracker's been set to only take him to Spartacus." That confused and shocked me and the whole table.

"Can something like that be done Albus?" Remus asked.

Albus sighed. "Unfortunately my boy it is quite possible."

"But how? And how'd Harry even know how to do it? I didn't even know about it until just now. And why would Harry even do it? Why stop his kid from being able to reach him?" I asked.

"You didn't know about it because it's not a charm on its own." Albus said causing everyone to look to him. When it was obvious no one was still getting it Albus sighed and continued.

"Take the situation we're in for example. Harry gave Adam a charmed necklace that has a tracker for both himself and his husband on it so Adam can know both his parents are at least alive when he's not with them. Same with his and Spartacus' wedding rings." Albus paused here to make sure everyone was still following.

"Now, when Harry placed the charms something scared Harry so much that he made sure the tracker wouldn't be able to do its natural ability to bring the one who said his name to him."

"But, why would he do it?" Luna asked.

"To keep his husband and son safe." Albus said but continued when we all looked confused. "Harry obviously felt that if they were all forced into a situation that separated them, that their ability to get to him would put them in danger."

Looks of understanding entered everyone face as Arthur spoke up.

"But what in Merlin's beard would make Harry so frightened?" he asked looking to the rebels.

Though they all looked to be in different forms of shock themselves.

"I do not know what mother would be so frightened of to keep me from him." Adam whispered clearly trying to keep himself together. "Mother would always say his biggest fear was not being able to get to me or me to him. His second fear was the same thing but for father. So why would mother do this?"

Crixus pulled Adam into him tightly as the others looked down, confused and a little sad.

"So, why not let the necklace take you to your father?" Hermione asked but that was obviously not the right question.

"I WILL NOT CHOOSE BETWEEN MY PARENTS!" all the glass on the table broke suddenly causing us all to jump from the table in shock. Apart from the rebels that it. They all looked more angry at us then shocked at what just happened in front of them.

Adam took in a deep breath and looked to the broken glass and suddenly everything was back to normal. Had none of us been at the table it wouldn't even look like he broke a thing.

"Apologies." Adam said as we all cautiously sat back down. "I will not choose between my parents. If the necklace won't take me to one of them, then I will believe that it cannot take me to either of them." Hermione quickly nodded at that.

"Right, of course, I'm sorry." She said and looked down then.

An awkward silence fell over the table before Albus cleared his throat gaining our attention. "Now then, back to what I was saying. I do not know what would scare Harry enough to do this, but that's not what matters at the moment. What does matter is that Adam's necklace is not an option and we must move on." He said and looked to me and Remus.

I nodded and took a deep breath. "We may have found a spell that'll take us back. Luckily my psychotic family was interested in time travel and were nice enough to hide them in our vaults." I said and took out parchment from my robes and unrolled it on the table.

"It's called Disputationi, the timeless spell." I said as everyone leaned in to learn more. "It's very complicated and will require eight wands in all to even start making it work."

Snivellus huffed making us all glare at him. "So in order to save Potter, who clearly does not wish to be saved again, and his husband eight wands will need to be missing from our own war?"

"Do us all a favor a leave Snivellus!" I growled but stopped when both Molly and Remus glared at us.

"Eight wand won't cover it though," Remus said, "we need something called-."

"A Timekeeper." Albus finished for my mate holding up two jewel box looking items. They were made of Mahogany with beautiful carvings of different important things of different time periods on them and a ruby sitting in the middle of both lids.

"Where'd you-."

"As I said I was going to my office." Albus said interrupting me.

"Yes, but that means that-."

"I knew about the spell yes." This time he interrupted Remus.

"And you picked now to mention it to us?" I asked feeling a little angry at the man.

"I wanted to make sure Adam's necklace didn't work before I mentioned anything about it." Albus said then sighed. "I also went to see if I could learn what exactly it was Harry did."

"And did you learn?" Neville asked.

Albus looked to him before looking me and Remus. "I did, but for now let us focus on these." He said and placed the boxes on the table. "As I'm sure Remus and Sirius have read these boxes go along with the spell."

"How so?" Hermione asked.

"One box is set in the middle of the circle while the other is held by someone in the circle-."

"But didn't you say the spell takes eight people? How can someone do the spell if they're also holding the box?" Hermione asked interrupting Remus.

"Because it needs eight wands for it to work. The spell can transport as many people as a group wants as long as eight of them do the spell. The ones not doing the spell stand in the circle with so no one doing the spell has to worry about holding the box then. The other box, however, has to be sat exactly in the middle of the circle on the floor. Should only the eight people doing the spell be using it then the box just sits directly in the middle of the circle on the floor and I guess however the one holding the box wishes to make it easier on them to both hold the box and do the spell is up to them." Remus told her and she nodded.

"Anyways, the boxes themselves act like doors. The one of the floor pulls the circle of people in and the other box opens up to let them in their chosen time period. The spell is where it gets tricky. The eight saying the spell must say it four times as one and everyone in the circle, including those not doing the spell, have to be thinking of the exact same time period or else people could end up killed or separated." Remus explained causing many to look worried.

"And this spell will return us to our time?" Laeta asked and Remus nodded.

"All we need to know is the time period." I said.

Laeta looked ready to answer when the sound of rushing feet had us all looking to the stairs where two people could be seen panting at the bottom of them.

The younger of the two looked around the table and stopped when he saw the rebels, but he looked more focused on Adam.

"Oh Merlin it's true!" Draco gasped. Causing those of this time to tense.

"What's wrong Draco? You know it is a very high risk for you and your father to come near the Order ever since Severus' cover was blown." Albus said sitting straighter as he noticed the fear on Draco and Lucius' faces.

Lucius became a spy when Snivellus did only he gave his information to Arthur who gave it to Albus since they both worked in the Ministry. Making his cover easier to keep than Snivellus'. Draco became a spy, willingly, just last year when the kids were in the middle of their sixth year. He and Lucius came to Albus and explained how they'd talked about it and Draco wanted to become a spy. It made it easier since Voldemort wanted to give Draco the mark.

Anyways, Draco and Lucius seemed to be more focused on Adam than they were on anything else.

"Draco? Lucius?" Arthur tried. That snapped Lucius out of it enough to look at Albus.

"Voldemort knows about the child."

 **PLEASE READ: And there you go! The second chapter of Power They No Not! Hopefully you guys liked it! Now, to explain some things. First, the tracker is something I needed to do in order for the story to make since and for it to make even more since as to why Adam hasn't used it yet. Second, 'Disputationi' is actually Latin for timeless. I looked it up in order to be accurate with the name. Third, I'll have to do some research but I think I was pretty much accurate with how I had Adam handle being in a modernized kitchen. If I screwed up I apologies and please let me know so I can fix it later on, but I thought the scene really began to hit home with just how different these two groups of people live their lives. I think I hit everything I wanted to say here but if you're still confused about something do not be afraid to review or PM me. I'll answer any questions to the person themselves then re-answer it in the next chapter in case others were confused too. Again, thank you guys for understanding a busy and stressful life! I do hope I still have fans of this story out there and I do hope you're still liking the story! See you guys when I'm able to post again!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Back to the Past

 **WARNING: I do not own Harry Potter or Spartacus or any of their characters or stories. I only own my story and any characters I might add.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: So my school is finally done and my grades were AWESOME! Finally one of my biggest stressors is done with and I have a bit more free time on my hands now which is just a blessing to me! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

"Talk"

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

Chapter Three: Back to the Past

Remus' POV:

"How did he learn of him?" Albus asked the twinkle that's always in his eyes gone.

"Once he was done doing Crucio to us over and over he explained that he suddenly was able to see in a mind of what he thought was Harry after trying to find the boy for almost two years." Everyone looked to Adam in shock then.

"Didn't Harry teach you to guard your mind from others?" Hermione asked.

"Of course he did, but I never felt the need to keep them up. Mother was the only one that could get into my mind and I never had anything I wanted to hide from him." Adam said and looked down. "Of course mother would always surprise me and go into my mind and he always got annoyed when he realized I had to put up my walls only after he was inside."

"And you never once thought that it would be wise to put them up in this time?" Snape sneered.

Adam glared at him. "I was more concerned on figuring out how I ended up hundreds of years in the future while my parents were in the past in the hands of Romans!" he snapped right back.

"Did you feel anyone trying to get inside your mind?" Sirius asked.

Adam sighed but nodded. "I felt a little headache while everyone was explaining the boxes and the spell and I instantly put them up. I didn't know what it was but I know my head always hurt whenever mother got inside my mind."

"I agree there is a slight pain whenever he is within our minds." Crixus said nodding. "Brother entered our minds only once to prove he was able to do so. That was many years ago." Crixus said obviously knowing my question.

I nodded and turned back to Adam. "Regardless of fear or worry, you are smarter than an average eight year old, and to forget to put up walls in your mind in a time like this is just reckless." I said.

"I'm sorry okay!" Adam yelled crossing his arms pouting.

I sighed and looked to him. "How's an eight year old powerful enough to learn everything you've learned anyways? Most kids with magic can't control it until they go to Hogwarts." I asked changing the subject some.

Adam looked to me but continued to pout. "Mother's powerful, so any children born with his blood is going to be just as powerful." He said before leaning more on the table. "Mother thinks I'll be more powerful than even him before I'm sixteen." He looked back to me. "It's very hard to control it sometimes." He admitted.

"And will continue to be difficult until your mother is once more giving you his knowledge." Nasir said and Adam nodded.

"That's all well and good but none of that really explains how You-Know-Who was able to sense Adam's presence." Molly said.

"My guess would be because of the blood Voldemort took in order to regain a body. Since Adam has Harry's blood that must be how he sensed Adam." Albus said and that did make sense.

Harry kept saying all his fifth year that it felt like they were connected. Perhaps this is similar to what he meant.

"That still doesn't explain why he just now learned of the boy." Arthur said.

"Voldemort did not say, however, whatever the reason made him even angrier." Lucius said as he and Draco sat down.

Albus nodded and looked around the table. "It appears we will need to perform the spell faster than I thought."

"What spell?" Draco asked.

"I shall catch you and your father up with all that was discovered before you arrived." Albus said and looked to us. "In the meantime we need to know who all is going with the rebel leaders back in time."

"I'll go." Ron said causing Molly to look shocked at her son.

"Absolutely n-."

"He's my friend mum." Ron said interrupting her. "I should've seen the signs when he was with us. If I have a chance to look him in the eyes and tell him sorry and bring his boy back to him then I will." Molly stared at her son before smiling proudly at him.

"Well then."

"It looks like-."

"Our little brother will need us to protect him." The twins ended together.

Molly looked a little worried that not only were three of her sons going, but that the twins would be in a time period without her to watch them.

"If Ron's going then so am I." Hermione said taking his hand.

"Siri and I are going." I said for the both of us to which Sirius nodded.

"Severus are you going with us?" Albus asked.

Snape looked to him then sighed. "It appears I have no choice."

"I'll go." Draco said.

"You don't even know what you're agreeing to." Lucius said and Draco looked to him.

"I kinda get the gist of it father. Something happened to Harry and they're all going to help rescue him. They'll need all the help they can get. Besides, Harry's my friend too." I smiled at Draco.

It was true, the kids hated each other until fourth year when the rest of Harry's friends were angry at him Draco stepped up, revealed his and his father's true side, and they became close friends instantly. When Harry's friends were no longer angry they too became Draco's friends.

Lucius just sighed but then nodded. "Very well, just be careful." Draco nodded and looked back to the others.

"I-I'll go." Neville said and I smiled at him.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Neville."

"I know, but Harry's always been a good friend. If I can help him then I should take the chance." I nodded and looked back to Albus.

"Then it's settled. The ten going should go and prepare all they feel is necessary to bring. We do not know how long we will be there." The table nodded and those going back in time went to pack leaving the rebels to being to think of plans for when we get back in time.

Gannicus' POV:

"Did you see that?" I asked leaning to whisper to Agron.

Agron looked to me in confusion. "See what?"

I smiled at him. "The angel that has appeared but moments ago." Agron was silent in thought before looking to me.

"The golden haired child?" I nodded and looked to where the angel had disappeared through the door that led to the stairs.

"The room seems to have darkened at the absence of his presence." I said softly.

I felt a pat upon my back and turned to face Agron's smile.

"It appears you have relinquished your love for our brother." I smiled as I once more stared at the stairs.

It was true that over the years my love for beauty had turned to that of a brother, but there was still a part of my heart that would always belong to Harry.

However, when that boy, that angel, appeared before those around the table it was like my world became whole. Like I was finally able to take a proper breath.

I smiled brighter and looked to Agron once more. "I now know that my love I held for Harry is nothing like the one Spartacus holds for him. I believe I am beginning to finally understand what Spartacus means when saying Harry has given him a reason to draw breath." Agron laughed confusing me.

"Not a word has been spoken between you yet you speak of love? Was it not the same mindset that set you upon the path of chasing Harry?" I just glared at my brother and turned to my other brothers and sisters to aid in planning our next move.

Ron's POV:

I came downstairs holding Hermione's hand holding a bottomless sac that had both our things in it.

In the living room already was Albus, Snape, Pro-Remus, Sirius, the twins, and Draco who seemed to be talking to Gannicus quietly on the couch.

Turning I saw Neville coming down right behind us and offered him a smile as we turned to face Albus as he spoke.

"We must hurry. We do not know what all Voldemort saw in Adam's mind and he could be trying to get at the boy as we speak." Everyone tensed and Agron pulled Adam closer to him.

"Now then," Albus said and nodded to Snape who placed a box on the floor then handed Hermione the other one, "You two keep this box safe at all cost." Hermione nodded at Albus and turned to me as I opened the sac letting her put the box in it.

Once that was done everyone stood around the box and eight circled around us.

"What time period should we think on?" Neville asked the rebels.

The rebels shared a look before nodding and Laeta spoke. "Turn thoughts to year 63 six months into the year." She said and we all nodded. "Place us upon the field of our brothers' home. For that will give us some coverage from searching eyes." Again everyone nodded.

I took Hermione's hand and breathed in deeply before getting out of the circle to stand beside Albus, Snape, the twins, Remus, Sirius, and Draco leaving Hermione and Neville in the middle with the rebels.

"Remember, we must chant as one and continue to only think of the time period they have told us about." Albus reminded having everyone nod.

Taking a deep breath the eight doing the spell spoke.

"Disputationi" as soon as we spoke the box gave off a strange hissing noise.

I stayed focused on the year 63, however, and made sure to speak when the others did.

"Disputationi" the hissing got louder.

"Disputationi" the ruby on the lid began to glow brightly.

"Disputationi." A white light then.

Nothing.

Adam's POV:

The first thing I saw was the sky. Blue and the sun high within it.

Looking around I sat up quickly when I saw familiar land.

And a familiar house.

"We're home." I whispered then looked around and saw the others slowly sitting up. "We're home!" I said louder, a big smile on my face.

The others looked around and stood quickly when they realized I was right.

I smiled at them once more before rushing to the house ignoring uncle Crixus' calling to me.

The moment I entered the house I paused.

Something was very wrong.

Before walking into this house love and happiness was the only thing that could be felt. Now, now the only feelings are sadness and loneness.

Slowly I walked into the house and the memory of what happened began to play out before my eyes.

I saw mother sending me to wash up. I could see the Romans entering the house and mother screaming at them. I saw myself come out of the washroom and try to protect mother.

I walked slowly to the kitchen as more memories came to me.

When I finally turned the corner I could only stand there and look upon what was on the ground.

"You mustn't run off little one." Aunt Laeta gasped as she ran to my side.

When I did not look to her she looked to where my gaze was and gasped at the blood upon the ground.

"Turn gaze little one." Aunt Laeta said pulling me to her chest to block view.

Footsteps behind her told me the others were now with us.

All was silent until I felt someone behind me.

"There is no proof this blood came from Harry." Uncle Agron said placing hand upon shoulder.

I just nodded and moved more into aunt Laeta's comforting embrace.

"Mother did succeed in killing some. I pray this blood belonged to only those men." I said but still refused to leave aunt Laeta's embrace.

"Come, let us remove ourselves from this house." Aunt Naevia said and aunt Laeta turned me to the door and led me through it.

As we walked outside I looked around and saw more blood just a little ways from the house.

"Blood once more belongs to an unknown owner." Uncle Crixus tried to comfort. I just nodded and rushed to the woods to get away from the only home I'd ever known.

Once I was far enough that the house was barely seen I stopped and waited for the others to catch up.

 _'_ _Mother and father are fine. Their trackers are still active.'_ I told myself clinging tightly to the locket mother gave me as the others finally arrived.

"You must never run off like that young one! For we are back in a time where men are waiting to end our lives." Uncle Crixus warned clearly a little upset.

"Apologies." Was all I said and took a calming breath then forcing a smile.

Uncle looked unsure but still turned to the others. "You are now in our time. A time where a man can gaze upon you and decide that it is your time to see the afterlife without much reason. Because of this you will need to become familiar with the taste of steel."

"You mean you want us to learn to use swords?!" Neville asked looking afraid.

"If you wish to see your time once more you are without choice." Uncle Agron said.

"But, wouldn't our magic be more useful in this time? After all Harry's still alive and he mainly used magic." Hermione said.

"Harry has nearly seen the afterlife on a few occasions and he had wandless magic." Uncle Nasir said. "You yet hold your wands, something that will give you a distinct disadvantage that our enemies will take notice of quickly."

The people of mother's old time blinked in surprise. "You know about wands?" Remus asked.

"Of course. Our brother did explain much of his old time if you recall us mentioning." Uncle Crixus said.

"What if we don't want to learn to use a sword?" Hermione asked and even I couldn't stop the glare at her question.

"Then you will be a burden upon the field of battle and you will die." Uncle Agron said honestly.

Silence fell upon us for a moment before Albus spoke. "Give them time to think on it. It comes without saying most or all of us were not expecting to have to use swords when we have our magic." Albus said.

"What would cause such thoughts to enter mind?!" aunt Naevia asked.

"You people truly are arrogant." Uncle Gannicus said then moved to stand closer to Draco who slightly blushed.

"We're not arrogant!" Hermione growled.

"Those who would think themselves powerful enough to stand without weapon against an enemy is arrogant." Uncle Gannicus said and Hermione glared at him.

"Our wands are our weapons." She argued.

Uncle Agron went to answer when Albus spoke up.

"Enough," we all looked to him, "let us think on it longer. For now we should continue on with the plan. The sooner we find a lead on one or both of them the faster they can be saved." We all nodded at him and uncle Crixus took the lead as we headed into town.

Once in town the first thing we did was buy food and water and placing them in one of the bottomless sacs the wizards brought with them. Once that was finished we all split up and began asking around to see if anyone had seen or heard anything about mother or father.

Hours later we all met up at the center on the town with no luck from any of us.

"Shit is all that is handed to us! We have been gone too long from this time. Whereabouts of our brothers are all buried and forgotten by now." Uncle Agron growled.

"Hour is growing late. We should find a place to rest and begin search tomorrow." Aunt Laeta said and I nodded yawning to show her point.

"Should we return to the house?" Neville asked and I tensed at the thought of going back there without mother and father.

"No, we shall find other means to rest for the night." Uncle Crixus said and turned to the wizards. "Can you turn some stones into tents?" they nodded. "Then we shall retire to the woods for the night." With that said he led us to the woods where about half way in the wizards turned anything around us into enough tents for all of us while uncles Agron and Nasir got a fire going.

"How is it you came by some money?" Fred- or George? - asked.

"Coin well earned from the crops grown upon the fields Spartacus and Harry created." Uncle Crixus said aiding uncle Agron to light a fire.

All went silent once more as aunt Laeta and aunt Naevia prepared the food.

Dinner was also silent expect for the quiet talking between uncle Gannicus and Draco and a question sometimes from Ron or Hermione about this time they came into.

Once dinner was finished everyone retired to their tents for the night.

The next morning once everyone had eaten we headed back to market in hopes of this day baring fruit for our cause.

After three hours passed uncle Gannicus came running up to me and Sirius.

"A women speaks of Spartacus!" I wasted no time in chasing after my uncle.

Once we arrived in an alley way where the others stood waiting with a woman standing in the middle of them all.

"You know of my father?" I asked once I was in front of her.

She looked to me before nodding slowly looking around to see if unwanted ears were listening.

"I was there the day your father was bought by Cornelius Decimus." My family tensed while I and those of the future remained confused.

"He's a Roman so he must be a bad person, but why would he cause you to be scared?" I asked looking around at them all.

It was aunt Laeta who answered with a smile.

"Nothing that should be of concern to y-."

"Do not treat me as a child." I growled shocking all of them. "If I truly am so advanced for my age then treat me as such and tell me what fate has fallen upon my father!"

The others remained shocked as they stared at me.

"Apologies young one," uncle Crixus said causing me to look at him, "we do not keep such knowledge from you because of age, we keep it because of the pain it will cause." Worry entered me then.

"What do you mean?"

"Little one," I looked to aunt Laeta, "Cornelius Decimus is said to be a ruthless Dominus. One who will torture a man for simply placing a dish in the wrong place." The air in my lungs left in a rush as a reached for uncle Crixus for support.

"What of another man? More beautiful than the sun. Raven colored haired, skin as snow, and emeralds as eyes." Aunt Naevia said to the woman.

The woman looked to her. "You speak of the vessel." We all nodded then. "The vessel was not with Spartacus. Nor was he with Marcus Crassus or Julius Caesar." I looked to the others who looked lost and worried.

"We must find a way to get to Decimus' Villar." Hermione said.

"How? Do we even know where they are?" Draco asked.

"Decimus lives in Ostia which lays between Rome and Capua." Uncle Crixus said.

"And just where are we?" Ron asked.

"Three days outside of Ostia. Four more days from Rome **(btw the city and where it's located is real. I just guessed on the time length it would've been to get from Capua to Ostia back then. I'm guessing that between Ostia and Rome it'd take about a couple days to a week to get from one city to the other and a little longer to get from Rome to Capua)**." Uncle Agron answered.

"And seconds if you apparate." Draco said stepping forward.

I smiled at him and nodded. "We need to hurry then. Maybe saving father will help us save mother. Maybe he knows where they took him." I said and the others nodded as we all formed a circle after aunt Laeta sent the woman on her way.

"Wait!" we all looked to Hermione as we were about to apparate. "Shouldn't we have a plan for when we get there? I mean, we can't just apparate right into Decimus' Villar and expect it to be easy."

"How about we trust the people that're from this time and take us where they say and go from there?" Draco asked causing uncle Gannicus to smile at him. Draco smiled back making him miss Hermione's glare.

"Now then," we all looked to Albus as he spoke, "where are we apparating to?"

Everyone was silent for a moment before uncle Nasir spoke. "Take us just outside the city." With a nodded from Albus I felt the familiar pull on my naval and suddenly we were just outside Ostia.

Probably the closest I have ever been to Rome.

"Now what?" the twins asked.

"Now two of us shall entire the city to gain more news on Spartacus and his condition. The rest shall make camp for the night." Uncle Crixus said as he turned to uncles Agron and Nasir. "You two shall be the ones to entire the city. Stay only long enough to gain what it is we seek." They both nodded and headed for the city once they were handed robes to help hide their faces.

"You and I should aid in setting up our camp by providing the meal." Uncle Gannicus said to Draco.

Draco nodded. That's a good idea. It looks like it's getting dark and the faster we get food and water the faster none of us will be alone in the dark.

Uncle Gannicus laughed as he wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulder. "If it is darkness you fear then do not. I shall be at your side!" Draco just smirked at uncle before moving away from his arm and looking to us.

"We'll be back." With that they were gone.

"Let's prepare the camp so that it's ready for when everyone returns." Albus said and they began to turn rocks and sticks into tents.

Once that was done aunt Naevia returned with fire would and I looked to the wood setting it on fire.

"Gratitude dear nephew." I smiled at her and turned to see those of the future looking at me. "What?"

"It's just-."

"Weird to see an eight year old-."

"Be as powerful-"

"As you." The twins finished together.

I just shrugged at them and turned to uncle Crixus as he spoke.

"We must plan strategy for when we go into the city to rescue our brother." The others nodded at that.

"What did you have in mind?" Snape asked.

"That one of takes part of Dominus while the rest take part of slaves and gladiators. Decimus will be most generous to a new Dominus, for it will boost his name higher for aiding in young blood joining rank of Lanista rise in the Games, and invite us into his Villar."

"And what do propose we do once we're in the Villar?" Snape asked again.

"Those of us who are gladiators will be offered to join in days practice so that our Dominus can better know what is needed to aid a gladiator's victory upon the sands." Uncle Crixus answered him.

"And none of this will be considered weird to Decimus?" Ron asked.

"Most with his rank are so in love with themselves they hardly ever see a true threat until it is already upon them." Aunt Laeta said.

"But wouldn't those playing gladiator be in danger? More so than those playing Dominus and the other slaves?"

"Those playing gladiator will be those who once called themselves so." Was all uncle Crixus said to Hermione's question which she glared at.

"Are we all in agreement?" aunt Naevia asked and those of the future hesitated before they all slowly nodded.

"Excellent." Uncle said.

"What of Adam?" Albus asked.

"What of him?" uncle asked as confused as I was.

"He's only eight, shouldn't we find a place for him to hide until his father is saved?" Snape answered for Albus.

"Adam's parents are in the hands of men who will see to their ends if they are not freed soon. The boy is more powerful than you in magic and is not afraid of swords as you people are. While I will not allow him to fight with a sword the boy has learned some spells from his mother that will aid in his protection. Naevia will never leave his side. It is not uncommon for mothers and their children to be slaves together for one Dominus. She will place as his mother for now." Uncle said obviously not happy with the people in front of him.

Not that I wasn't angry, but uncle will kill them in a heartbeat if they say the wrong thing to him.

"I agree. If the boy wishes to fight then let him." Remus said and I smiled at him.

"I haven't seen him in action yet, but if he truly takes after his mother then he'll be able to hold his own even at his age." I turned my smile to Sirius who smiled right back.

"You would send a child into something so dangerous?!" Hermione yelled.

"They would if it's my choice! And even still this is my father. Age will not stop me from helping free him." I growled at her.

"And age will not little one." Aunt Naevia said wrapping an arm around me. I smiled at her and glared at the others in front of me.

"Why does my brother look ready to kill?" we all turned and saw uncle Gannicus and Draco pulling a buck behind them.

"Nothing that is worth mentioning again brother." Uncle Crixus said glaring once more at those in front of us then went to aid in pulling the buck to the fire and began to cut into it.

Camp was once more silent as my uncle cut into the buck while the rest of us sat around lost in our thoughts.

Mine took me to my parents. Were they alright? Where was mother? What if father was killed in the arena and we're planning all of this for not?

I was pulled from thoughts when uncles Agron and Nasir appeared.

"Any news?" aunt Laeta asked.

Uncle Agron looked to her before sighing. "Cornelius has taken all of his gladiators and a small group of slaves to Rome for Games. There is to be a celebration that Crassus is hosting."

"A celebration for what?" Neville asked.

"The celebration of Rome winning against father and rebels." I said not looking to any of them.

"Is Spartacus among that group?" Albus asked and uncle Nasir nodded.

"They must be planning on Spartacus not walking off the sands that day." Draco said softly.

"We must hurry then. I will not lose my father for the entertainment of evil men and women." I growled and they all nodded.

"How long ago did they leave?" Draco asked.

"Five days ago. They are two days from Rome." Uncle Agron said.

"Then should we cut them off before they even make it there?" Sirius asked.

"No. We let them get to Rome." Uncle Crixus said.

"But why? It'd be safer and smarter to save Spartacus while he's not surrounded by a lot of people." Hermione said.

"Because Crassus and Caesar are the only ones who know of Harry's location. If we let them get to Rome then we can force them to release his location before sending them to the afterlife." Aunt Naevia said then looked to me. "You still feel both of them?" I nodded and held the locket tightly in my grasp.

"Then we had better hurry. Let us apparate to Rome, get ahead of Decimus and prepare strategy." Uncle Agron said.

"But shouldn't we disguise ourselves? You rebels especially will be easily spotted once in Rome." Remus said.

"We should stick with the original plan of Dominus and slaves. It'd make it easier to get around the city."

"Agreed." Uncle Crixus said to Albus.

"Then let us turn towards Rome and see father and son reunited." I smiled brightly at uncle Agron's words and rushed around helping take down camp then joined the circle and felt the familiar pull at my naval.

I turned and found myself just outside the city. "Can you turn our clothes to fit appearance?" aunt Laeta asked the wizards.

They nodded and Remus stepped forward. "Who will play the Dominus?"

"Snape." I instantly said shocking everyone.

"Why?" Snape asked sneering.

I smirked at him. "Because you walk around with the same attitude and air that Romans do. All full of yourself and superior to all." Everyone laughed then and Snape just glared.

"Why you insolent little-."

"Severus." Albus said stopping the man.

Snape sighed before straightening and nodded. "Very well. If it's decided that I play the part then I will." I smirked and watched as Snape went from wearing black robes and greasy hair to purple, expensive looking robes and straight, healthy looking hair.

It was kinda scary how much of a Roman he really looked.

"Now that we have a Dominus who'll play the slaves?" Sirius asked.

"Hermione, Ron, Laeta, Naevia, and Adam are to play slaves." Uncle Crixus said.

"What about the others?" Hermione asked as those who were called had their clothing turned into common slave clothing.

"Remus shall hold the part of Doctore." Remus looked shocked as did the others.

I just smiled at him and at uncle Crixus' meaning.

"Why me?" uncle smiled.

"Do you not recall what I said a Doctore stood for?" Remus nodded as understanding entered his eyes along with gratitude.

"Thank you." He said and uncle nodded as Remus' clothes turned into something similar to what Oenomaus wore.

"Albus you are to play the part of Snape's grandfather. Wanting nothing more than for his dear grandson to take over his Villar when he crosses over to the afterlife." Albus nodded and nothing of his clothing changed.

The man was already wearing robes that looked like a Roman of his standing would wear.

"The rest of you shall be gladiators and stand alongside my brothers and myself."

"And why are some of us gladiators and others aren't?" Hermione asked.

"Because they have proven themselves here for Adam and his parents and not for themselves."

"We are here for them. We wouldn't be here if we weren't" she argued.

"You're too scared to pick up a sword and are only wanting to rely on your magic. Even if you were here for my parents you'd be a burden in the plan as anything other than a slave because of this." I said and pointed to the others. "They seem more willing to do what is needed to save my parents. And besides, you are a woman. And a woman would never be caught fighting as a gladiator." She glared at me but shut up.

"What about Remus? He's not a gladiator?" Ron asked.

"Remus has the part of Doctore because he and his mate gained our trust just as those who are gladiators have." Uncle Agron said.

"The twins gained your trust?" Ron asked shocked.

"The twins are most entertaining. They have told me of many items of which I am eager to test." Uncle Gannicus said and I suddenly became a little worried about those three together.

"Let us cease this petty arguing if we are to rescue Spartacus then rescue Harry." Aunt Laeta said as the remaining people had their clothing transformed in subligarias and those of us from this time were placed understand an illusion spell so that no one except the group and father will be able to recognize them until it is taken off. "Armor will be given morning of the Games." Aunt Laeta answered the unspoken question.

Everyone nodded and took their places behind Snape and Albus as we entered the city.

 _'_ _Mother and father will not be pleased I have entered this city.'_ I couldn't help but think as I looked around.

"So where are we going to stay while we're waiting?" Remus asked quietly.

No one answered for a moment. "Crassus has a small Villar for those who travel far for Games. While I do not like being so close to the man, it is our only option. Cornelius shall be there as well." Uncle Crixus said. **(I made this up so it could help with my story. I don't actually know if he actually had this or not but let's all pretend he did for the story.)**

We all nodded and uncle Crixus quietly told Snape he believed the area the Villar would be before going silent once more.

We walked for another five minutes through the crowd when I suddenly stopped.

"Adam?" Aunt Laeta asked when she nearly ran into me.

The others stopped as well when they heard aunt Laeta say my name.

I think Snape got into character to try and get us to move while the others tried to get me to look at them.

I barely noticed any of it though. I was more focused on something else.

 _'_ _No, no that's not possible!'_ I thought as I lifted my locket and stared at it in shock.

"Adam!" I jumped at my name being yelled and looked up into the face of a worried uncle Gannicus.

"Young one whatever is the matter?!" he asked when he noticed I was looking at him.

I looked to him then to the others and noticed they'd moved us to an abandoned street at some point.

"Adam?" I looked back to uncle Gannicus and felt my eyes beginning to water. "Young one I must know what is wrong." Uncle said urgently.

"M-mother…." I said and everyone tensed.

"What about him?" uncle asked and I looked to my locket.

"I-I can't feel his tracker anymore."

 **PLEASE READ: And there's the third chapter! Thank you guys again for being patience and understanding. Life gets in the way sometimes:( Now, the spell Disputationi really does mean Timeless. It's Latin, because you have to stick to Harry Potter ways when making new spells of course, and it took a while for me to decide if I wanted the spell to be the 'Time' spell or the 'Timeless' spell. Obviously I went with timeless lol:p Now, the next two chapters are going to be a little weird as they're going back in time. The next chapter will be about Spartacus and it'll begin when the Romans attack their house. Thought I'd go ahead and give a heads up so no one is too confused at the beginning of the next chapter. The next two will be very long as it'll show just what happened to Spartacus and Harry in the months Adam and the others have been gone. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter, it was giving me a hard time and I'm not sure about the end result just yet, and I hope all of you are still here! Thanks again for the support and understanding!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Spartacus

 **WARNING: I don't own Harry Potter or Spartacus or their characters. I only own my characters that I add and my story.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ: So here's the chapter I promised! I must say I'm not really happy that I'm not getting as many reviews as the prequel did. So, I have a deal for you guys. I ABSOLUTELY PROMISE to put up the next chapter no later than the day the fifth review for this story goes up. I will force the time if I have to but I need you all to do your part and review just FIVE times and within a day the fifth chapter will be up. Fair deal right? Five reviews for the fifth chapter? I think so anyways. Now then, enjoy! ALSO! I found a typo that I made in the last chapter and I need to fix it before you read this one. In the previous chapter I said that Adam and the others were in a town that was between Rome and Ostia. Well, I meant to say that it was a VILLAGE and not a TOWN which is important for this chapter. That typo is on me but from the point on just know it was supposed to be a village and let's just pretend I'm not the idiot that screwed it up lol**

"Talk"

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

Chapter Four: Spartacus

I paused in my plowing to gain breath and to turn gaze at one of the beings that held my light.

I smiled at my son as he worked hard to find the ready corns and the ones that failed to grow correctly.

"How many survived the heat?" I asked causing him to pause and turn gaze to me.

"Enough to last a month, maybe two should we ration it." It never failed to amaze at how intelligent my son was for his mere eight years of life.

"Then we shall ration them and pray the next batch holds better amount." Adam nodded and smiled at his basket.

"Think mother will let corn be for dinner tonight as well?" I laughed at my son. Corn was his favorite above all foods.

I placed hand on shoulder as he stood. "I believe he will not deny a request such as that. Though do remember we have agreed to ration them for the moment."

Adam nodded and looked to the trees to suddenly take off to them.

I turned and watched as Agron knelt and caught Adam as he ran to his arms before lifting my son into his own.

"A welcome fit for any noblemen!" Agron said smiling at Adam who smiled back and hugged him.

"Do the rest of us not deserve the same attention?" Gannicus asked.

Adam laughed and Agron sat him down so he was able to welcome the others.

The whole while I smiled as I walked to join them.

"None followed?" I asked Crixus as Laeta and Naevia revealed hidden presents for Adam who stared at the clothing and toys in awe.

"None." He said and I nodded before offering my own welcome. "How does the field fair?" I sighed then.

"Not nearly as well as months ago." He nodded and placed hand upon shoulder.

"Then we shall see the next batch to grow enough to make up for this one." I smiled at him and nodded as Adam walked up to us.

"Mother's strawberries did the best though. Maybe we can make some good coin on them." I nodded at Adam and smiled.

"Perhaps we can save some of those as well for your mother this eve." Adam's eyes brightened at the thought and rushed back to the food to take some from the supply.

"He looks more like his father with each passing day." I smiled at Nasir and looked back to my son.

"I see Harry more within him than myself. Something that I find a blessing." Crixus laughed.

"Another you walking the world would see to its quickened end." I glared before joining in the laughing that followed Crixus' comment.

"Adam time to come in and wash up!" I turned and smiled brightly at the being who held my heart.

"Come now love let the boy remain with us for a moment more! He must gain strength and knowledge if he is to take over the farm one day!" the others laughed with me as my arm found my son's shoulders.

Harry glared and pointed beside him. "Adam. Clean up. Now." I sighed but removed my arm as Adam rushed to his mother's side.

Adam held the basket up causing Harry to smile and take the basket with a nodded as he ushered our son inside.

Harry turned and offered me a loving smile before waving to the others and entered the house once more.

"Harry has gained more beauty since gaze last fell upon him." I glared at Gannicus but let the comment slide as Crixus spoke.

"It has been a long while since we last lived here."

"Were you wise enough to not show my son the war you would have not been banned by my heart for as long as you were."

"I seem to recall Adam's father agreeing with us that the boy deserves to know more about it." Crixus argued.

I laughed then. "Come now brothers, sisters, your banishment has been removed and the house may yet be filled with all its members once more."

"We all have our own houses as well if you recall." Agron said though a smile was upon his face.

"Yet I don't not recall a moment when you spent more time there than you did within my own home." None argued that comment.

"What has beauty prepared for dinner?"

"Venison was for dinner, now however it may take a moment more so that he may prepare the corn and berries." The others nodded as we made our way to the house.

A branch snapping behind us caused me to turn and feel my heart leave chest at the sight.

"Fuck me!" Agron growled as the others turned as well and together we charged the Romans.

"None followed is what you said!" I yelled to Crixus as he found his way to my side.

"And none did within the light! Shadows must have hid them!" he yelled as we continued to fight the Romans.

"We must not let them reach the house!" Naevia said over the sound and of steel meeting steel.

I spared but a moment to glance at the house that held my whole world within it.

The Romans could not reach it. Would not.

More strength entered me along with determination and cut the head off the Roman who dared to try and sneak up on me.

"Spartacus!" I looked to Agron then to where he pointed and growled at seeing Crassus and Caesar appear from the trees.

"Let none escape!" Crassus yelled and I fought harder to reach the man I thought was forever a memory of harder days.

All the while finding blessing and hope for heading cautious words spoken by my heart at always keeping them at hand.

When it appeared that victory was ours, four managed to slip past us and started for the house behind Crassus and Caesar. "No!" I yelled and rushed with the others only for more Romans to block path. I managed to bring down three and rushed once more for my house that the rest had just reached themselves.

Only I did not make it far, for something hard hit my head and blackness took over my vision.

SOMETIME LATER

When I next woke it was to a throbbing pain upon the side of my head and the feeling an uneven road beneath me.

Looking around I saw that I was in a carriage with five other men within it.

"The new blood finally awakens." I turned to the voice and saw a man no older than I with tanned skin, dark brown hair, and blue for eyes. "I am Gallus." He said offering a hand.

I looked to it before slowly sitting and took it into my own to the best of my ability with tied hands.

"I am Spartacus." The men in the carriage tensed then.

"Spartacus? The man who tried to bring down Rome?"

"An action that would have come to pass were it not for cowards who do not know how to fight like a man." I said feeling one of the scars that rested upon my chest.

"They believed you dead?" confusion entered me.

"Then why would they attack my home?" it was then the answer came to me itself.

I looked around frantically before looking back to Gallus. "There were others from where I was taken. Two women and five men, one would have been more beautiful than the sun and clinging to a boy no more than eight years of age." They all looked to me.

"You speak of the vessel and the other rebel leaders?" I nodded. "The boy you spoke of and the rebel leaders were not among you when the carriage was brought to your house." I did not know what feelings I should hold for such news.

Adam and the others not being there meant there was a chance they were able to escape, but there also held a chance they were among the dead.

 _'_ _No,'_ I thought and looked to my ring, _'I would not be able to feel Adam's warmth if he was not of this world.'_ I thought and took comfort in such knowledge before words truly took hold and looked back to Gallus.

"And of the other man? What of my Harry?" the pause was longer then. "What fate befell him?" I begged feeling worry enter me.

Gallus sighed.

"Marcus Crassus and Julius Caesar had him held by their men while they spoke to him. The carriage was too far for words to reach ear, but when words were done being spoken you were brought to carriage while the vessel was taken to the other carriage that holds Crassus and Caesar."

"He is no vessel. He is Harry." I growled and looked to where the opening to the carriage was and slowly crawled to it and lifted my tied hands to see the other carriage was behind us.

"Whatever he is he is the reason you yet draw breath." I looked to him in confusion once more. "A sword was to remove head from shoulder yet whatever words were spoken from your man he ceased the swords advance and you sit where you do now because of him." I looked back to the carriage Harry was in once more with clinched teeth.

 _'_ _What is it you offered my heart? What is it you gave to save my life over your own?'_ I thought.

"Did they give a reason Harry would be placed within their carriage?"

"They did not. Though we are mere slaves, unworthy of such knowledge." I growled at his words and kept gaze upon the carriage until the man controlling the horses took notice and I moved back to sit but I did not leave the entrance by much.

"What name do the rest of you carry?" I asked.

"Fabianus." I turned to a man who looked to be Harry's age. He too was tanned skinned with dark hair and dark eyes. "I hail from Capua." I laughed at the man's words.

"I will admit I did not expect to meet one from that city once more in my lifetime." The man laughed then and Gallus spoke up once more.

"I hail from Pompeii."

"How is it a man as yourself is so far from your homeland?" I asked shocked.

"I was traveling with my father as we have since I was but a boy. We were attacked on the road by Romans. My father met his end by their blades and I was forced into slavery." Gallus said grimly and I bowed my head in respect.

"What of you three? What names do you hold?"

When I received no answer Fabianus looked to them. "A question is usually deserving of an answer."

"Yet when in our situation it does not." The one in front of Gallus said as he looked to me. "We do not see reason to reveal names when there is no chance of being bought by the same Dominus."

"Do you feel-."

"It's okay if they do not wish to reveal their names to us." I said causing Gallus and Fabianus to look to me. "His words hold truth, we do not know of what fate shall hold for each of us once the carriage reaches its destination. If you do not wish to speak of yourself none will hold it against you." The others sighed but nodded.

The ride was silent from that moment on. I turned to stare at the carriage containing my heart while ignoring the glare the driver sent me.

Once the carriage stopping I looked around and noticed that we were now in Ostia.

"It would appear our destination has been reached." Gallus said looking through the opening with me.

I, however, focused more on the carriage that held Harry within it.

And how it had yet to cease movement.

"Do they not stop as well?" I asked looking to it. When it passed our carriage my eyes widened and I went to exist the carriage to catch it.

"You leave you die!" Gallus warned gripping shoulder tightly.

"That one holds my heart! I cannot sit idle as it passes with him in it!" I growled trying to slip from his grasp.

"Do as you are told and you will be reunited with him one day!" he growled once more.

I paused and looked to him. "I was once promised that and words did not hold truth." I said and finally slipped from his grasp and rushed for the carriage.

"Harry!" I cried as I came closer to the carriage.

I saw movement at the entrance to the carriage yet just as I became even closer a man appeared before me and punched me in the face making me fall to the ground.

I looked around the man to see a hand disappear back into the carriage before gaining a kick to my stomach.

"You miserable maggot!" he growled and went to hit me again but was stopped.

"Enough! He'll be harder to sell with a blackened eye! Continue and see us lose even more coin! Do you not know who he is?!" a fat man growled.

The man that had planned to kick me that held a whip tied to his belt looked to me and smirked.

"The reason for my actions. Should we weaken him he will be easier to handle when standing for auction."

"That may be but it will also lose our chance at gaining much coin." The fat man just sighed and stepped from me.

"Get up!" the man with the whip growled and I sent a glare at him.

The man returned the glare and reached for me only to force my body to stand.

"Move!" when I did not the man removed his whip.

"You spoke warnings of his harm yet you threaten it yourself?!" the fat man growled causing the man before me to turn to speak with him.

Upon distraction I rushed passed them both and began running for the quickly shrinking carriage.

I was not half way to it when something wrapped itself around ankle causing me to fall forward once more upon the ground.

I slowly looked up only to see that the carriage was now no longer in sight.

Foot upon back made me cringe as fowl breath reached nose as the man with the whip knelt to whisper into ear.

"I know of what you desire from the carriage. You do not follow orders and I have clear instructions to send word to Crassus and Caesar to see your piece of ass to fatal accident." I growled and looked to him the best I was able.

"Do not speak of Harry in such a manner!" the man smirked then.

"Are we both of understanding?" I looked to where the carriage once was and sighed.

The man removed foot and stood to my side.

"Get up." This time I did as commanded and allowed the man to lead me to stand by Gallus' side.

"You truly are a mad fuck!" he growled and I looked to him. "You are a slave once more! To act as you just did is to ask for death!"

"I do not care for my life! Only that of my husband's and son's!" I growled right back causing Gallus to look upon me.

"You must forget them." That shocked me. "Your man is the vessel Rome has not once given the search up for and your son carries his blood. Your son maybe out of Rome's reach now, but he will not remain so. And when he is within her grasp he will meet the same fate as your man is now riding to."

"My husband and my son are alive and will remain alive." I vowed making Fabianus laugh.

"And what would cause such childish thoughts to enter mind?"

I looked to him as I rubbed at my ring upon finger. I went to answer yet the fat man and the man with the whip appeared before us as a crowd began to form.

"Six men stand before you in need of a Dominus! Men worthy of Rome's arena!" the crowd cheered as the noblemen and women moved to stand in front of the crowd.

The fat man walked over and pulled forward the man who had sat in front of Gallus in the carriage.

"Atticus from east of the Rhine! A man who has tasted the blood of men and craves it! A man who can kill with a single blow of his fist!" Gallus chuckled softly and I smirked to him. "Who among you would see this man his?!"

One by one men were sold until only myself, Gallus, and Fabianus remained.

"Whatever fate befalls us, I wish for your freedom," I looked to Gallus as he spoke, "so that one day Rome may see its proper end that is much delayed." I nodded at him and watched as the man with the whip stepped to stand in front of us.

Though, before he was able to speak a man moved from the crowd.

"Thank you Augustus, Magnus, for such a thrilling display of men." Augustus and Magnus looked to one another before looking to the man who had spoken their names. "Yet I would see your speech end before it sees a beginning."

"And what would cause a man such as yourself to cease them?" the fat man asked.

The man before them laughed. "Ah Magnus, I wish to offer coin for all three of them." The fat man, who I knew now as Magnus, and Augustus turned to us in shock.

"Lord Decimus would you not wish to know of what me-."

"I know enough just by appearance Augustus." The man, Decimus, spoke looking to us. "I know among these men is Spartacus, the Bringer of Rain and rebel leader of the war eight years prior." The crowd gasped and began to look among us trying to figure out which held such a title.

"If this is the man who we are to call Dominus then we are truly fucked." Gallus whispered.

I looked to him in confusion until memory took proper hold.

Cornelius Decimus. The most ruthless when it comes to slaves.

"Fuck." I whispered back and looked back to the man who wished to purchase us.

Magnus and Augustus bowed. "We are not ones to turn from offer of a man such as yourself. If you wish to purchase them I would see them yours provided none wish to wager against you of course." Decimus laughed at that.

"All who know of my name know that my wealthy is only beaten by that of Marcus Crassus. By all means they may wager if they wish but they will not see victory this day." With that Decimus turned to face the crowd and none stepped forward to wager.

"We are fucked." Fabianus growled.

"It is settled then!" Augustus turned to us and pointed. "Turn towards your new Dominus!" we looked to Decimus who just smiled and walked up the steps with two men at his sides.

"I believe we will grow to know each other in our times together." He said looking at the three of us. When gaze fell upon me he walked to stand before me and smirked. "Let us see if the known rebel leader remembers how to be a proper slave."

My answer was a glare and I turned gaze from him. "See them to carriage! We head for my Villar!" the two men with Decimus pushed us forward and before long we were in a carriage headed for our new hell.

We rode in silence for no more than half an hour, Decimus staring at us the whole time, when the carriage reached its destination. Decimus exited first then ushered for us to follow.

As we exited the carriage I prepared myself for a harsher life than the one I found in the House of Batiatus.

What laid out before us once we were from carriage I did not expect.

"They appear to have harmed Spartacus! See him to the medicus then to proper meal! See to Fabianus and Gallus as well make sure they are unharmed and are given proper meal!" the three of us shared a confused look before we were separated for the time being.

I wasn't in the medicus for more than a few minutes when I was led back inside to where a table full of food laid before me.

I took my place beside Fabianus and Gallus and was told to wait for our Dominus.

I looked around and noticed none of the slaves were dressed as slaves.

In fact, I saw more children and families and men and women dressed in fine clothing than would usually be found in a Villar.

My attention was brought forward once more when Decimus appeared on the other side of the table.

He stared at the three of us before he spoke. "I am aware of the horrid tales that have spread on my treatment of slaves. I will be the first to inform you that they truly are tales. While I must act the part within public eye, within the safety of these walls you are safe and are treated as family." We looked to each other in shock before looking to Decimus once more.

"I'm sure you were able to see none of the men and women are dressed as slaves and there are many children within the walls. This is because we all live within it and therefore we are all noblemen and women. We all aid in cleaning and cooking. Including myself and my family. None who are here are here by force. I give all new additions the option of leaving with their freedom. This is because all those I purchase are free once I have paid the coin for them. None are slaves here and I only regret I did not make it in time to pay for the other three that were with you." He said truly looking saddened.

All I could do was stare at the man before me in disbelief shock. "How do we know your words hold truth?" I asked and Decimus looked to me.

"Look around you," he said and I did as I was told, "do any look unhappy? Do any look to be slaves or those who are forced to fuck for Rome's pleasure? Do none look healthy and lively?" none looked depressed at being here as he said but I still found his words hard to believe.

"You are from the House of Batiatus and therefore I understand your hesitance at believing my words." He said with a sigh. "Therefore I will prove my words hold truth. I will remain to tradition and offer your freedom to any who wish to leave this walls and insure they leave with proof of freedom, however, I will ask you stay for but a week more so that I may prove my words hold truth."

I looked to Fabianus and Gallus and saw that they truly wanted to stay and let this man before us prove himself. I looked back to Decimus and sighed.

"Very well, I believe I speak for all of us in saying we will stay for a week. However, should the end of the week bare no truth to your words I will ask for my freedom if it is still given and I will leave this place. I have special people that I must find." I said thinking of my husband and son.

Decimus nodded and held his hands out to his side. "Then we shall begin the proving by what is before you now. I made it a tradition to hold a feast in honor of those who become new to the family. While you have not planted roots fully within these walls, you may still eat to your hearts content. Once you are done I will escort you to your chambers and you are free to do as you wish from that moment on."

The three of us looked to the food before us and dove in within hesitation.

Decimus laughed yet I could not bring myself to care as I feasted on food that tied only to that of Harry's cooking.

And my heart was an amazing cook.

Once we were done Decimus took us to our chambers and they were actual chambers, Complete with everything that would be found in a noble house. "Fabianus this one is yours, Gallus yours is beside his, and Spartacus," Decimus turned to me and led me a little further down, "I gave you the chambers beside my own. My eldest has chambers across from yours and my youngest has chambers beside his brother's." I looked to him in caution.

"And why would you feel the need to give a man who wishes for Rome's fall chambers next to your own? Especially ones as luxurious as these." Decimus laughed.

"As I said there are no slaves here. Each person within has chambers of their own and each are just as luxurious. I placed you at my side in hopes of gaining your trust." I looked to him before nodding slowly.

"Then you have my gratitude." Decimus smiled and motioned for me to follow him.

"I am sure questions are waiting to be freed from your tongue. See them to light and have mind put to ease." I looked to him as Fabianus and Gallus joined us.

"Very well. Why is it you have such horrendous tales of your treatment of slaves yet I look around and I see men and women on equal standing. How is it such tales came to pass and why allow them to continue?" Decimus sighed.

"Yes I suspected that would be the first from your tongue." Decimus led us to the main hall and sat upon a comfortable looking chair and motioned for me to sit upon the one in front of his.

I sat upon it slowly and when it appeared to not be a trap I relaxed into it and felt extremely comfortable upon it. When Fabianus and Gallus saw I would not be punished they too sat upon chairs beside me.

"I and my family are the ones who began the tales. The tales were given life so that those who I rescue are not at risk. Such is the reason I must act the Tyrant in public eye. As you are aware to Rome a noblemen and a slave are not equals and are not to be treated as equals. Should the public discover true intent all within these walls would be put at risk."

"So you gave them life to protect this house?" Decimus nodded and I began to truly wonder about the man in front of me.

"What of gladiators? I have heard you are known to have the best when it comes to the subject." Decimus smiled at Fabianus.

"As spoken before all those within the house have rights of their own. All my gladiators are so by their choices alone. Because of this they do not take the mark until they wish to take it. I do not force men into a battle they do not wish to join." Decimus turned a smirk to me and leaned closer.

"Some of your finest fighters in the rebellion war came from this very Villar." To say I was shocked would not cover true feelings. "All joined by choice of course, and I allowed them because I happen to agree with your intensions. You fought for all men, women and children to be free and treated equal. We shared a common goal and I held pride in all those within my family who wished to join a noble cause. We all mourned for weeks when news of your defeat reached ear." He said and looked truly saddened.

All we were able to do was stare at the man before us.

"Come now let us not talk about saddening news! Let us see more questions brought to light!" he said and I nodded at him.

"There are many children here and not one man or woman is dressed as a proper slave. How do you avoid suspicion when guests are to arrive?" Gallus asked.

"The children all hide within my eldest son's chambers. While it is normal to have children slaves, it is not normal to have as many as I and because of this they will be asked to be bought. I would never separate a mother and her child so I hide all children in Felix's chambers."

"Why hide them there?" I asked.

"No one but those who live within the Villar are allowed within my children's chambers without their consent." He said and I nodded.

"What of the clothing the people wear? Surely you get caught for that alone." Fabianus asked and Decimus looked to him.

"Most take to wearing proper slave clothing under their finer clothing in the need of a swift change of clothing. Those who do not rush to the medicus and scatter to proper chambers to change."

"Proper chambers?" Decimus smirked at me.

"Men and women do not change in front of the other unless they are lovers. All lovers, including same sex lovers, are allowed to change within their chambers so that none but their own eyes lay upon their lover's nakedness." I had to laugh at that.

"How noble of you." Decimus smiled and laughed with me. "What would cause you to have them change in separate chambers if they are not lovers?"

"Because the human body is a precious gift. One that should not be taken vantage of so easily. I believe that only the most worthy should look upon another's nakedness."

"Most worthy?" Gallus asked.

"If a woman gives the man consent then he is worthy. If she gives another woman consent then she is worthy. Same for the men."

"Yet you have all single women change in one chamber and all single men change in another." I pointed out.

"And each chamber offers enough room for all to hide as they swiftly change." He said and I nodded in understanding.

"Before you said that all do their share of cleaning," I said moving to another question, "you also you that you yourself and your family clean."

"Yes, my and children and all those within the house are family, we all live here and I believe that all should do their share of cleaning." I shook my head at that.

"It is hard to believe a noblemen, especially one of your standing, would clean his own Villar." Decimus smiled.

"All men and women are noble. It is the rest of Rome who believes wrongly." I just stared at the man before me.

"Cornelius you mad fuck!" a new voice yelled. I turned to see a group of four men walking to us laughing loudly. "I seem to recall saying that I was to be there when you rescued new blood for the house!"

Decimus laughed and stood to wrap an arm around the blonde hair blue eyed man. "It is you who is the mad fuck, Atilius, for believing I would allow one of my top gladiators to be at risk of being snatched up!"

"As if anyone could take me on long enough to make me leave your stubborn ass!" the two men shared a laugh, shocking the three of us, and another stepped forward.

This one was dark skinned with dark hair and eyes to match. "I seem to recall that I was able to defeat your ass." Atilius turned to the man and glared.

"Training is not the same as the actual arena Cato!"

"I would agree with Cato in his words." Decimus said causing Atilius to look to him in shock.

"Such words cut me deeply!"

"If he can defeat you in training then the arena will be nothing to him." A man who could be Oenomaus' clone said.

The man truly was hard to stare at with his resemblance of my deceased friend.

"Faustus has turned to my side!" Cato laughed and moved to stand by Faustus. "Even the Doctore of the house believes my skills to be the better!"

Despite the playing banter happening before me, seeing a man who resembled my deceased friend and learning he too holds title Doctore makes laughing and smiling that of a challenge.

"I am still on your side brother!" a man who looked like Atilius said and stood at his side.

"My flesh and blood is still at my side! I am a blessed man!" Atilius laughed wrapping arm around the man's shoulder.

"Aelius holds title of your twin. It is an obvious thing he would take to your side." Decimus said and this time all the men laughed.

"Will someone explain what the fuck is going on?!" Gallus yelled causing the group before us to go silent and stare at us.

"So, these are the new bloods you rescued?" Atilius asked circling us.

"They are. Three more were with them, but I fear myself too late." Decimus said lowering head.

Cato placed comforting hand upon shoulder and Decimus smiled at him.

"And what names do they bare?" Atilius asked.

"Fabianus sits beside you, Gallus at his side, and I am Spartacus." Upon hearing my name the four men tensed and even bowed.

"It is a true honor to meet the man who wished to bring our brother's ideals to life." I felt confusion enter me then.

"Brother?"

"Why Decimus of course." Atilius said as if it were an obvious thing.

I looked to Decimus in shock before looking to the kneeling men. "Do not bow to me. While I am grateful for your generosity, I am not your master that demands you be at my feet." Atilius smiled brightly and stood to face Decimus.

"He truly does live up to your word."

"Did I not speak the very same?" Decimus laughed and Atilius turned to me.

"It is an honor to welcome you three to our home. I hope you come to see us as a family." I looked to his hand before taking it and smiling at him.

Atilius smiled back and offered his hand to Gallus then Fabianus.

"Now that introductions are in the past you four go to the baths! You smell worse than the goats!"

"I would rather smell of a goat than a pig!" Atilius laughed as the four headed to the baths.

"You truly are not like any Dominus I have heard of." Decimus smiled at Gallus.

"Gratitude for the compliment." He said and sat back down before us.

"You only have four gladiators?" I asked and Decimus laughed.

"The rest were already to the baths. Those four must have decided to introduce themselves before joining their bothers in the baths.

"Are they-?"

"Unfortunately I was not able to have baths that allowed for privacy. However, most believe as I do here and tend to never look lower than a person's face when in the baths." I nodded at him and looked to Fabianus as he spoke.

"They were wearing subligarias."

"They were training for the day. Training ends as the sun just begins to leave the sky and begins just after it is once more hanging within it. Should you see any of them later they will be once more in their real clothing." We all nodded at that and Decimus stood once more.

"Apologies for cutting your first day so short, but I fear my dreams are calling me and I find it hard to ignore their calls. Feel free to continue to explore so you are more familiar with your new home." With that Decimus left for his chambers.

"If this is a dream then we are all fucking mad." Gallus said causing Fabianus and myself to smirk at him.

"Let us see how we mad we truly are by the end of the week." I said and we all stood as one.

"I find my own dreams calling to me. I shall explore more in the morn." With that Fabianus retired for the night.

"And what of you? Are you to retire or will you explore?"

"I believe I will retire as well." I nodded at him and watched him head for his chambers.

I sighed and looked around deciding that I would explore before also retiring for the night.

NEXT MORNING:

I awoke to find myself in an unfamiliar bed and tensed before memories of last night returned to me and I fought off the tears as I stood and looked around my new chambers before getting dressed in finer clothing than I have ever worn.

Emerald green robes with dark brown sandals and a dark brown belt around the middle of the robes.

They were soft and warm, and I loved them in an instant since they were the color of my heart's eyes.

I looked down to my ring and brought my hand up to gently kiss it then left to find Decimus.

I found him eating at the long table from last night with the four men we met and many other men and women and children sitting in their parents lap.

"Ah good to see you join us! I would've woke you as soon as breakfast was set upon table but you looked exhausted." I nodded at him and took a seat beside Aelius and prepared a plate.

Conversations picked back up and some began to speak with me and I came to realize that everyone here truly was happy and felt safe.

"So when are Aquila and the boys due to arrive?" Atilius asked.

"Mid-day today." Decimus said and looked to me. "Apologies. It slipped mind to mention that my wife and children were not within the Villar last night which is why there was no introduction. They took two weeks to visit her parents in Rome. I remained here to attend a few meetings and attempted to rescue as many people as I was able. Unfortunately I was only able to rescue you three. Yet I still find victory that there are three more men who are once more safe from Rome's cruel grasp." I simply nodded at the man and went back to the conversation I had begun with Caelia.

She was a black haired, blue eyed woman who was lover to Atilius and aided the medicus. She was to take his place should anything happen to the medicus currently residing here. Caelia and Aquila were close friends.

Once everyone was done eating everyone took their own dishes to the kitchen and formed a line to wash their own dishes.

It was an experience I would not think to happen within a Villar such as this one. Yet it happened, and happened for every meal according to Caelia and Atilius.

Once dishes were cleaned and returned to their proper places everyone dispersed and began the daily chores.

"Since you three are new I believe it fair that you clean the balcony and the living area. That is usually what my sons clean yet they will not be arriving until mid-day and both areas are in need of a cleaning. Would you mind to clean them?" Decimus asked and the three of us shook our heads slowly from shock.

"Excellent! Cleaning supplies are upon that shelf there. Daily chores are almost always done by noon. Once you three have completed your tasks you may do as you please." With that Decimus picked up a rag and went off to clean.

"We truly have gone mad." Gallus said softly causing myself and Fabianus to laugh.

"Come, let us see the task handed to us completed." With that we retrieved the cleaning supplies and headed for our given area.

MID-DAY

It was now Mid-day and the Villar was cleaned and everyone was waiting anxiously for Decimus' wife and sons to return to the Villar.

Suddenly the doors opened and in came running two kids and a smiling woman behind them.

"The feeling of returning home to your family after so long is a blessing!" she said as men and women crowded her and hugged her. Caelia forced her way through the crowded and threw herself at the woman as both began to squeal in delight of seeing one another again. Four people dressed as slaves entered behind her and the woman, who I knew as Aquila, looked to Caelia.

"Take them to the medicus. I tried to heal their injuries on the ride here yet mother and father were ruthless to them to the point that they have gained infection and fever. See them to medicus and be sure to keep them alive. I feel awful for what they endured." Caelia nodded at her friend and led the sickly people down to the medicus.

"My beloved!" I turned and watched Decimus reach for his wife and pull her into a tight embrace and kiss.

I smiled at them and felt a pain go into my heart at knowing I may never hold Harry in such a manner ever again.

"Oh how I have missed your touch!" Aquila gasped and I could not fight the urge to look away then.

"Where are the boys? I was able to rescue three men and I would like to make introduction."

"They ran off the moment doors opened." Aquila laughed just as two boys came running up to their father who hugged them tightly.

"Boys, my love, I would like you to meet Fabianus, Gallus, and Spartacus." Hearing my name they all looked to me in shock and bowed their heads.

"It is an honor to meet you Spartacus. To meet such a fine man as yourself is a rare blessing." Aquila said and I nodded at her and knelt down when Decimus' youngest pulled at my robes.

"I am Ennius. He's Felix, my older brother." I smiled at him and nodded.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both. How old are you Ennius?"

"Eight!" he said proudly and I smiled.

"The same as my own son." Ennius' eyes lit up at that.

"And how old is your brother?" I asked him looking to Felix.

"Sixteen." He said and I stood to shake his hand.

"A man then, you certainly hold yourself as one." Felix seemed to straighten at my words and Decimus smiled brightly at me.

"I did not know you had a son as well." He said and I nodded sadly.

"Taken the same as my husband, Harry." Decimus' eyes widened then.

"Then the stories held truth. You and the boy fell for each other." I smiled at the thought of my heart and nodded.

"When you feel able to, I would love to hear of them both." I stared at him in shock yet nodded and watched the strangest man I had ever met walk off to catch up with his wife and sons.

END OF THE WEEK:

It was the end of my first week in the House of Decimus.

To say I hated it would be a lie.

The house was full of nothing but love and acceptance that it made it difficult to hate anyone within its walls.

Currently I was standing upon the balcony watching the gladiators train when a presence made itself known beside me.

"A week has passed with you and the other two within these walls. Only a week and yet you have made a permanent place within these walls. One that would see it different without you in it." I looked to Cornelius and smiled at him.

"It came as a shock, however, when that lowly nobleman arrived." Cornelius laughed and nodded.

"You made the funniest of faces when watching everyone scatter to change into proper roles in the eyes of Rome. Even when told to hide within your chambers you held a look of shock." I laughed at that as I remember watching how everyone went from free men to salves as if it were an easy switch.

Yet, it was that very day I decided I would make this Villar my home, provided Cornelius agree to my deal of course.

"Have you thought of staying?" Cornelius asked and I smiled at him.

"I have, and I will stay," Cornelius' eyes brightened at my words, "provided you aid in my search for my husband, son, brothers, and sisters."

"Of course." Cornelius said without hesitation. "I would see mother and father and son all reunited and safe under this roof along with your brothers and sisters. You will forever have a place here in these walls Spartacus." I smiled at him and took his offered hand making our deal official.

"There is one thing I would also ask of you."

"Of course my friend. Speak it and see it done." I smiled and looked to the gladiators once more.

"I would take your mark, and bring even more glory to such a paradise." Cornelius seemed shocked yet smiled and nodded.

"I would be honored to have you fight for this house." He said and with that he led me down to the gladiators.

 _'_ _My heart, my son, if only you were here with me now. You would love living within this Villar. Soon, though, soon I will have you both within my arms and safely within these walls forever.'_ I thought as I knelt down and offered my left arm to Cornelius who then burned an C onto my skin.

I stared at the mark in pride and took his offered hand as I welcomed my new brothers of the sands.

The sands, a place I did not think I would ever step foot upon again.

And now I fight on them once more for a man who holds more honor than all of Rome.

A MONTH LATER

"Victor, Spartacus!" Cornelius yelled causing the crowd to go wild.

I held my swords high and let out a cry myself igniting the crowd even more.

A month has passed since I was rescued from Cornelius, and within that time I managed to gain the crowds favor once more upon the sands.

Of course, cutting a man in half would gain any crowds favor.

Fabianus and Gallus became gladiators as well and had the favor of the crowd as much as any gladiator of Cornelius' had.

Which was the whole crowd.

They also became lovers in the month we were within the Villar. They both had gotten drunk and awoken naked together in Gallus' bed. Apparently they accepted what happened and revealed feelings for the other.

I've come to be close to his sons and his wife as well. She was a woman of high respect and their children were being raised to be men of honor.

And I could never cease thinking that my son would be quick friends with them both.

I turned and walked off the sands and smirked at Crassus and Caesar who would glare whenever I took to the sands.

They always had a hooded figure between them that I could not fathom who it would be, yet I felt that the hooded figure needed aid in escaping those men whenever eyes laid upon the person.

Once I was off the sands I was greeted with pats upon shoulder and back.

"Once again the Bringer of Rain proves his reputation to be true!" Cato yelled and I laughed at him.

"I no longer carry such a title, brother, nor would I wish to."

"Come now! The title holds power to it! Surely you would keep it if only for that!" I laughed at him and patted his shoulder.

"Such power I do not wish for. There is but one thing I wish for."

"Ah, yes, for your husband and son to return to waiting arms." He said and I smiled at him.

"I pray that day is soon! For I have heard enough of them to want to meet them face to face!" I laughed and nodded.

"My heart and my son will enjoy your company a great deal brother. All of my brothers." I said to everyone as they smiled at me.

Cornelius around the corner as we all turned to retire from the arena for the day and wrapped arms around Cato and Gallus.

"My brothers you truly are a blessing placed upon our house!" he laughed as we smiled at him.

"It is easy to lift sword in your honor when you are a man worthy of it." Fabianus said cradling a wound upon his side while Gallus remained closely beside him.

Cornelius smiled at him and pointed to the wound. "See yourself to the medicus upon return and I do not want to see you upon the training field for two days."

"Cornelius it is not as bad as it ap-."

"If I allowed my boys freedom to determine the state of their injuries I would be without gladiators!" we all laughed and Fabianus reddened some yet still nodded and agreed to see the medicus upon our return home.

Home. The word is still foreign to thoughts and tongue when speaking of a Villar.

Once my brothers were from us I grabbed Cornelius' arm ceasing his attempt to leave. "Have you heard any word?" I asked like I did after every arena day.

Cornelius sighed and shook head. "Neither man ever speak of 'the vessel' or of a born baring his blood. They do like to speak of your victories and ask how it was that I managed to tame such a beast."

"And your answer?" Cornelius smirked.

"That I will never reveal my secrets." We shared a laugh then before I sobered once more.

"Where could they have taken him?" I felt hand upon shoulder and looked to see Cornelius offering me a soft smile.

"It causes pain to see a brother in such a state. A man's heart should never be ripped from chest." I looked down at his words. "Caelia and Atilius are to return within a week from their search, perhaps they will bear fruit to our cause." I smiled at him. "I only wish that I had properly search the carriage I met Crassus and Caesar in. Perhaps if I had I would have been able to 'purchase' Harry before 'purchasing' you three." I shook head at that.

"You did not know of whom you would be rescuing until they were all in movement. They did a proper job in blocking your view of the inside of the carriage. You and Caelia could not have known less you forced yourselves passed them."

"And Caelia is still never to know. If she ever learned that I sent her home to prepare for your arrival and your husband was within our reach she would never forgive herself." I nodded in agreement and patted shoulder as well.

"You both are honorable people. I do not hold grudge against either of you for not knowing Harry was within reach." Cornelius nodded and smiled at me before leading me after my brothers.

When we arrived home from Ostia's arena everyone cheered and congratulated us on our victories.

"If only my brother could see how far ahead of him I have gotten!"

"Yes and that would Caelia without protection. Something Atilius would not wish for." Gallus pointed out before aiding his lover down to the medicus.

"You truly have gotten stronger Aelius. If your brother had seen your victories this day he would hold nothing but pride within his eyes." Faustus said and Aelius stood taller at the compliment.

I smiled at them and looked to Herminia and Iovita, lovers and two of the people who had gotten infections when at Aquila's parents Villar, walked up to us.

"It pleases heart to see two of our sisters once more in good health." I said and they smiled at me.

I'd visit them along with Drusa, she was lover to Aelius today would be the first he was from her side, and Tiberius while they were within the medicus so I could get to know them better. The four of them were amazing people and I proudly say I became close to them.

Herminia was a redhead with green eyes and skin as fair as my hearts. Iovita held brown hair and blue eyes with tanned skin. Both held beauty, yet neither compared to that of my husband's.

"It pleases our hearts to see all of you yet draw breath." Herminia said stepping into Iovita's touch.

"Yes I would hate if you fell within the arena before I was given chance to prove the Bringer of Rain can be defeated by a woman." I smirked at Iovita and bowed.

"And I looked forward to the day we hold such a contest, yet know I will be the one to walk away as victor.

"I brought down the mighty Faustus, one such as yourself will not be much of a challenge."

"My love don't do anything too soon. You are still recovering from illness." Iovita looked to Herminia and smiled.

"You also recover from illness, and your health is the only one I care for." I smiled at them and nodded.

"Go and see yourselves to your dreams, you both look in need of rest." They both nodded and headed for their chambers as Aelius walked to the medicus.

"Drusa is still holding onto her illness. Aquila said she got the worse for being accused of thievery. Aquila spared her life in false promise of proper punishment upon returning home." I nodded at him as he turned and headed for his love.

Drusa did appear to have the worst of the wounds and infection out of the four. Yet she also only had her life spare due to Aquila's quick idea.

It heart the heart to see one as beautiful as Drusa to be with illness. Like Iovita she had brown hair yet she had dark blue eyes where Iovita's were lighter. Drusa also had tanned skin yet not as dark as Iovita's.

"Spartacus!" I turned and smiled as Ennius ran up to me.

I caught the child and lifted him into my arms. "I heard of your victories! I am glad you still draw breath!" I smiled at him.

"I have proven time and again that I am not easy to kill." Ennius giggled and motioned for me to put him down before pulling me to his chambers.

"Play gladiator with me!" I laughed and nodded as I continued to allow the bow to pull me.

"If your brother to join us as well?"

"Unfortunately." Came Felix's voice and I smirked at him.

"You are a good brother for suffering his game." Felix smiled and shrugged.

We played until we were called for dinner then everyone retired for the night to sleep off the tiring day.

I looked out the window of my chambers letting my mind wonder to my husband and son.

 _'_ _I will find you, of that I promise each of you.'_ With that thought I kissed my ring and laid down to let my dreams take me into my hearts arms.

A WEEK LATER

A week later found an unexpected guest within our walls.

Everyone scattered quickly to change into proper clothing while Cornelius distracted Julius Caesar.

"Do not make a fool's move and attack him." Faustus advised and I nodded at my Doctore.

"A challenge that will prove. Considering he is one of the ones who knows the whereabouts of my heart." Faustus nodded and patted shoulder.

"That man up there is one that can destroy us should he even suspect something that appears unnatural. Remain calm for this to remain standing." I sighed yet nodded and jumped upon hearing a voice yelling.

"Where the fuck is that Thracian traitor?!" Faustus and I shared a knowing smirk before he too got into character and began looked to be pissed at me before forcing me before him and up the stairs.

"What the fuck took you so long?! I should have the both of you whipped for making an honorable man as Julius Caesar wait!" Faustus bowed his head some before speaking.

"Apologies Dominus. The medicus refused to allow his patient to leave until he was satisfied that he was not fatally wounded last night."

Cornelius stared at us for a moment before nodding. "Then let the medicus know he will be punished later for making Julius wait to see the man he came for." Faustus nodded and remained where he was standing and Cornelius glared.

"Shall I fetch a woman to hold your hand to lead you to him or are you able to lead yourself?!" Cornelius growled and Faustus rushed back down to the medicus.

"Come here!" Cornelius growled. I glared at him and walked up to Cornelius and turned to face Caesar.

Caesar smirked at me and began to circle. "I would never expect Cornelius to allow you to become a gladiator once more. Yet it appears you have once more gained the crowds favor." I glared yet kept my mouth closed.

"A beast is easy to control if you know how to tighten its leash." Cornelius said yet I could see the hidden humor in his eyes.

"Truer words could not exist." Caesar said and walked closer to me.

"I have come to personally invite you to be a part of our Games that will take place a weeks' time." I looked to Cornelius in shock and he brought my question to life.

"What are the Games for? Are they merely for entertainment?"

"Celebration." Even Cornelius looked confused.

"And what are we celebrating?" Caesar turned and smirked at me.

"The celebration of defeating the rebels." I tensed and growled at Caesar. I saw Cornelius shake his head behind the man and I forced myself to calm.

Caesar laughed and moved closer. "Yes, the celebrations will be something that will be forever remembered in history."

"And how is that?" Cornelius asked if only to get the man away from me.

Caesar turned and smirked. "All will be revealed in a weeks' time." Was all he said and went to leave.

However, before he walked from the Villar I could not resist speaking to him.

"Where is Harry?" Caesar ceased his movements and laughed as he turned to face me.

"Come to Rome and enter the Games. Crassus will make his absent here well-known then." It was then I became more aware Crassus was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?!" I growled and Caesar smirked as he began to leave once more.

"Come to Rome, play in our Games, the fire it shall create in history shall never die out." With that he was gone.

All was silent for a moment before Cornelius walked up to me.

"Spartacus-."

"I am going to be in those Games Cornelius. I am going to rescue my heart and I will end Marcus Crassus and Julius Caesar!" I growled and I felt a hand upon shoulder.

"I will send word to Caelia and Atilius to meet us in Rome. We shall leave at dawn." I nodded at him and headed for my chambers to relieve my anger.

The moment I was within my chambers I picked up the nearest table and tossed it across the room and proceeded to destroy anything I was able to grasp onto.

"Spartacus!" I heard my name being called yet I did not pay it mind.

Hands tried to cease my actions yet I pushed them off and continued to destroy all in my path.

Harry, my husband, my heart, had been in Rome the whole month and I never once suspected.

I did not think Crassus and Caesar would allow Harry to be so close to an arena that I have fought in a few times this past month. Yet he had been under my nose and I did not do a thing!

"Spartacus!" more hands were upon me yet none were able to cease my movements.

Something hard hit me upon the head and my world went black.

When I next awoke I noticed I was moving. I opened my eyes more and felt the pain on the back of my head and looked around to see I was in a carriage.

"Awake I see." I turned and saw Cornelius smiling at me. "You were causing quite the scene within our home, I feared you would destroy everything within your chambers for a moment."

I looked from him as I slowly sat up. "Apologies."

"Do not be," I looked back to him, "your heart clearly needed the release. You have been from your husband's arms for a long while and have not once released your anger. To learn he has been this close the whole time would be news that even I would let my anger take over." I sighed then and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"We are two days from Rome." I sat quickly, ignoring the pain, in shock.

"I have been out that long?!" Cornelius laughed.

"Faustus hit your head harder than he intended. We feared for your life until the medicus gave positive news towards it. We placed you within the carriage and you have slept since." I was still in shock about my length of time I was within my dreams when I looked around and saw the others were still within their dreams.

I also noticed Caelia and Atilius had joined us. "We met them just outside the small village you lived near." He explained with a smile.

"What causes such a smile?"

"The smile comes from the news they carried. You see, Caelia found a group of interesting people within the village. They were looking for you." I looked to him in hope as his smile grew.

"Caelia knew they would have means of getting to Rome quickly because of the stories you told of your husband, and gave false time we were from Rome. When she found them she said we were two days from Rome when we were a mere hour from them."

"And why would she send them to Rome when we were to meet her and Atilius?" I asked in confusion.

"She told them of Rome because she knew she would not be able to make them believe her about myself and my family. She knew the type of people they were they would sooner attack than listen to reason. So, she sent them onto Rome so that she would be able to warn us they would be there and would allow you to try and reason with them better. Of course she knew you would most likely be within your dreams based on the information we gave her in the letter we sent her before we set out. She knew if they found you in your dreams all reason would be lost." I sat straighter as he began to describe only one group of people that were not known to listen to reason.

"This group, did she describe appearance?" Cornelius smiled in understanding and nodded.

"Yes, Spartacus, we've found your son and family." To hear such news made it impossible to control the tears and I let them run free.

"My son. My son." I cried.

Harry and my son were in Rome. I would see my son once more and I would have the chance to rescue his mother.

I was blessed to have been bought by the man before me.

"Gratitude cannot describe my feelings for bringing my son once more to my arms."

"I made a vow to you Spartacus, and I am a man who never breaks them." I smiled at him and looked out of the carriage begging it to move faster.

However, about three hours later, my happiness died as I froze in shocked fear.

Cornelius noticed my change in mood and looked to me in worry.

"Spartacus?" I just looked at him before looking to my ring as my hand shook.

 _'_ _No, please no. Not now, not when I am so close!'_

"Spartacus?" I looked back to Cornelius and answered him duller.

"It's Harry."

"What of him?" he asked now worried himself.

I looked to my ring once more begging that it was just within my mind, that I was trying to tell myself it was no longer there.

But that was not the case.

"Spartacus!" I looked to Cornelius once more. "What of Harry?"

I blinked and trained my eyes to my ring and did not remove it from the object. "I can no longer feel his tracker."

 **PLEASE READ: And there you go! One of the chapters everyone was waiting on! And it was super long which I'm sure no one hates! Harry's will either be the same length or a little longer! Now to clear some things up so we can avoid reviews on them. First, I'm well aware the beginning of this chapter doesn't match what Adam and the others described, and I had planned on just letting them explain it but I will now, and that is because of trust. Adam and the others had agreed before Albus and the others arrived that they'd only give the bare minimum info so that they would still agree to help. Adam, being an eight year old despite how smart he is, thought that strangers knowing his favorite food and his mother's favorite was too personal for them to know. They don't have enough trust to know something so personal to the family. Same with them knowing that the other rebels were only just allowed back after being banned for giving Adam info on the war despite Harry saying no. Second, the bitter sweet news Spartacus gets at the end of this chapter will be explained. When? I won't say, just know that it will:p Now remember, the next chapter WILL NOT be posted until I get FIVE REVIEWS for what I've done now! As always if you have any questions PM me or review and I will answer to the best of my ability without giving too much away. ALSO, Spartacus not thinking Harry would be in Rome should be obvious. Think back to when they hid in the sewers at the beginning of the second season. Spartacus didn't think Crassus, who knew of that incident, would hide Harry under his nose. Turns out he did. SO, no crap for that! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Harry

 **WARNING: I don't own Harry Potter or Spartacus or any of their characters. I only own my story and any character I might add.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ: It's finally time to learn what's happened to Harry! Yay! I must say, even though I didn't get five reviews like I asked, four reviews is close enough for me for this chapter. I'm very excited to get this one up so I'll make an exception and put this one up now:) however, since I'm putting it up one review early I'll want SEVEN reviews in order to get the sixth chapter. There will be no exceptions for that one.**

"Talk"

' _Thoughts'_

Chapter Five: Harry

' _Venison's done. Now I just need to wash my hands and get Adam to come and get washed up.'_ I thought, coming in from the back where we cook the meat over a fire, smiling as I sat the pan full of meat on the table. After my hands were cleaned I went to the front door and had to smile brighter at the sight.

Adam was in Agron's arms hugging him tightly before he was sat down so he could hug the others while Spartacus talked to Crixus.

Adam was hugging a basket to himself as the others began to laugh about something.

It was nice to see everyone together again.

Of course, if they weren't all such big gits for showing my son a war I didn't want him to know a lot about then no one would've gotten banned. My husband would've been allowed in our bed.

He was only just allowed back in there last night.

Sighing I looked back to all of them and raised my voice so it could be heard.

"Adam time to come in and wash up!" everyone looked to me and I saw my husband smile as he put an arm around our son's shoulder.

"Come now love let the boy remain with us for a moment more! He must gain strength and knowledge if he is to take over the farm one day!" the others laughed with Spartacus then and, while I did find it to be cute, my son needed to be washed up. Because of that I glared and pointed beside me.

"Adam. Clean up. Now." This time my husband did let go of our son who rushed up to me still holding his basket.

"Mother can we have these for dinner as well? We even got your favorite!" I looked into the basket and saw corn and strawberries and smiled softly at Adam as I took the basket and nodded at him.

"We can, now go wash up while I get this cleaned and the corned cook real fast." Adam's eyes brightened at my answer and he rushed into the other room.

I laughed and turned to offer a loving smile to my husband and waved to the others before going back into the kitchen.

I threw the corn into the pot and looked to the water which instantly started to boil only to stop so I could get the perfectly, and quickly, cooked corn out of the pot and placed them on another tray and sat them on the table.

I typically don't like to use magic when I cook, but I didn't want the meat getting cold while we waited for the water to boil so I just gave it a hand.

Once that was done I went back to the kitchen and began to wash the strawberries.

As I cleaned them I began to get lost in my thoughts to where I actually stopped cleaning the one in my hand and just stood there looking out the window that faced the backyard.

Eight years. Eight years and not a single Roman has stepped foot on our land.

I sighed and looked to the bathroom door and smiled at it.

' _He's been safe for eight years. Maybe I found the perfect hiding place.'_ I thought and unconsciously held onto my left forearm tightly.

I looked to it and sighed.

Not really wanting to think of that right now.

I shook my head of the thoughts and went back to cleaning the strawberries and putting them into a bowl.

I heard a door opening and a lot of footsteps. "I hope none of you are wearing those muddy shoes of yours. This floor just got mopped and if I find a single footstep of mud I will make all of you clean it again." I threatened in good humor.

"Apologies, but it appears we've left quite a few marks." I paused in cleaning again and felt my own eyes widened in shock and fear.

That was a voice I'd hoped to never hear again.

Slowly, I turned around and found Crassus and Caesar standing there smirking at me with six other Romans behind them.

"It appears we have finally found you." Caesar said and I came out of my shock and grabbed my swords that I always kept in arms reach and glared at them.

"Get out of my house." I growled. Crassus, Caesar and the other soldiers all laughed then.

"That will not happen without you in chains and leaving with us." I held my swords tighter then.

"I'm not going with you, no one from this house is." I said a little louder and Crassus glared.

"You forget your-."

"I forget nothing! I could never forget wanting to be the one to end your life, which will happen if you don't GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I yelled and backed up when they all stepped forward. I knocked off a few dishes when I backed too close to the counter and glared at the men before me.

"Leave my mother alone!" fear like no other entered me when everyone looked over and saw Adam standing there with a sword held with both hands in front of him.

The Romans all laughed at the sight while I just kept begging for Adam to turn and run.

"It appears a boy wishes to be a man! Let us show him what happens to men who do not know when to remain in the shadows." Crassus said looking to his soldiers.

I saw one Roman take a step to my son and without hesitating I killed the closest one to me then cut the head off another that ran at me. Another blocked my attempted at cutting his head off so I stabbed him with my other sword and cut his head off then when he lowered his guard.

That was when I noticed two had managed to sneak behind me and before I could do anything I was being forced to my knees with my swords taken from my hands.

I looked up from struggling to get free and noticed that Caesar was holding Adam while Crassus held a sword to him from behind, far enough back Adam couldn't see it but from my angle I could see it perfectly.

And I hated the evil object so close to my son.

"You hold title of this one's mother? Fascinating, you must tell of how such a thing is possible." Crassus said and I didn't even bother to glare at him.

In fact, I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please, let my son go, he's got nothing to do with this!" I begged and both men laughed.

"I will release your boy, but only if certain words spoken in promise by you are returned to memory." I froze then and looked between the men and my son and smiled at him in what was hopefully reassurance.

"Don't be scared baby. Everything will be okay, I promise." Adam looked to me confused but still held trust in me in his eyes.

I smiled at him once more just as my brothers and sisters made it into the house. Crassus pulled his sword back and Caesar pushed my son into Nasir who held on tightly.

I smiled at them and saw that most were about to attack.

I needed to act quickly. If I didn't my family would be killed in front of me, and I couldn't live with that. Their lives meant more than mine.

With only the thought of getting them somewhere far out of Roman hands I gave one more smile and nodded. "Stay safe." With that a loud pop was heard as I was forced to my feet and Romans tried to reach my family but they were gone too fast.

"Where do they go?!" Crassus growled and I just smirked at him.

"I don't know, but they're far out of your reach, and that's all I care about." Crassus growled once more and turned.

"Get him out of here! And make sure the bodies of these men are not found here!" he yelled as I was forced out of the house.

It was then I noticed Spartacus was on the ground and not moving.

"Spartacus!" I tried to break free but their hold was too strong. Just as I was about to use magic to get them off one hit the back of my head making me see stars and lose focus for a moment.

"Now, now, remember our spoken deal." Caesar said and I tried to give him a hard glared but my head hurt too much for me to attempt a better one. The stars were finally gone though.

One Roman picked up Spartacus and looked to Crassus who nodded.

"See his head removed from shoulders." Fear entered me and I looked to Crassus.

"Kill him and I kill myself." Crassus made the guy pause, which I was grateful for, and he walked up to me.

"You are restrained. How do you plan to perform such a task?"

"You and I both know I don't need hands to kill a man." I said calmly. Crassus just stared at me for a moment.

"You would go back on your word?"

"Just like you're about to." I sent right back.

"I am not-."

"The deal was to let him live and he's alive right now. Kill him and you lose your precious vessel." I said softly.

Crassus looked between me and Spartacus before walking closer to me.

"I will continue to let this man draw breath, provided you do not use magic from this moment on and do whatever it is demanded of you." I looked to Spartacus then.

"And what'll happen to my husband?" Crassus smirked.

"The rebel leader will become a slave once more." I growled then and tried to get to Crassus but his men holding me kept their grip firm.

Crassus and Caesar laughed before looking to me.

"Part of deal has already been struck, I but add the rest of it." he said lightly petting my left forearm. I flinched from the touch and looked away.

"I won't condemn the man I love to slavery. The very thing he fought to end."

"If you do not then you will see his head leave shoulders." Crassus said whispered and I looked to Spartacus once more. Begging him to wake up and kill all the men around him so I could kill the men holding me and before me.

But he didn't wake up, and I would suspect he got hit hard enough to keep him out for another hour or so. Possibly even longer.

"My patience wears thin. If you do not give answer I will let my man take your husbands head!" Crassus growled and I glared at him before dropping it and looking away from Crassus.

"Just, please, don't kill him." I said softly and I didn't need to see to know Crassus was smiling over his victory.

"Spartacus will remain of this world even after he is bought by a Dominus. I know of a man within Ostia who I will inform of Spartacus being auctioned so that he may be the one to purchase your man." He said and stepped closer and grabbed my face to force me to look at him.

"Know this. I am picking his Dominus so that, should I feel you are going back on your word and using magic or not heeding my command, I will send word and your man will be sent to the afterlife. Continue to keep word and your man will continue to draw breath." I just starred at the man before nodding slowly.

Crassus smirked and released my face letting me look to the ground in defeat.

"See him to carriage with the other slaves." Crassus said and it was only then I realized there were two carriages here.

Spartacus was lifted by two men and lead to a carriage where I could see a man with dark brown hair and tanned skin looking out at me.

"Can I not say goodbye to my husband?" I asked and Caesar laughed.

"And allow you to try and awaken him?" I glared at the man then looked to Crassus.

"Please, at least let me say goodbye to him." Crassus seemed to think for a moment before he shook his head.

"Caesar is correct, we cannot risk chance of you waking Spartacus and killing more of my men. You may say goodbye from a distance, but I will not allow you near him."

I fought off the tears then as I watched the man I love be put into a carriage to be turned into a slave.

Eight years. Eight years of thinking I'd hidden my family well was destroyed in a matter of minutes.

"Do not look so saddened. It was by chance we saw Crixus and his bitch walking into the wilds. Once we took to following and noticed the rest of the rebels we followed until we came upon your little cottage. Know, however, we would not have found you without aid." He said and I knew he was trying to get me to hate my family.

But it's not like they knew they were followed.

"And as promised all those years ago, you are now ours." Crassus said as Caesar walked to stand beside him.

"Release him. The little pup knows not to go astray." I glared and roughly pulled from the soldiers grasp when it loosened.

"Now then, shall we proceed to our own carriage? We have a long journey ahead of us. If we are to drop our merchandise off at Ostia and return to Rome within a decent time we must make leave at once." Caesar and turning to head for the carriage.

I turned and took one last look at my home before glaring and yanking from Crassus' touch and walked to the carriage and got in. Luckily the carriage was big enough that I didn't have to sit directly beside the two men, but it was still too close for comfort.

All was quite the first couple of hours until Caesar broke it with his annoying voice.

"I must say, you have gained even more beauty since eyes last laid upon you."

I just glared at him and continued to stare out the window trying to not think of how I must look to them right then.

I'd let my hair grow to just passed my shoulders since the war. I always kept it in a loose ponytail, though after what happened a few hours ago it was a little messy, and my skin had gone back to being fair since we'd finished building our house. I let the same scars from before show and still hid the others from view.

I'd even grown some. Spartacus was now able to lay his head completely on top of mine comfortably when we were standing.

"Caesar broke words with you. You would do well to see them answered." Crassus said bringing me from my thoughts.

I glared at the man then turned my glare back to Caesar.

"Fuck off. How's that for answering?" they both glared but it made me feel a little better to get even a small amount of sass in there.

"You seem to easily forget-."

"I forget nothing. Nowhere did we agree I would watch how I spoke to either of you. As far as I'm concerned no deals have been broken." I said shrugging and went back to looking out the window knowing I'd gained a point.

It went silent again for a good portion of the ride, I kept dosing on and off, and the whole time I could only think of my family.

' _Were my son and the others alive and okay? Were any of them hurt? Do they know to keep Adam as far from Rome as possible? Just where the hell did I send them anyways? And what the hell did I even do? Wizards can't apparate people without touching some part of them….I don't think so anyways….'_ I thought then moved to try and see the carriage in front of us.

' _What about my husband? Is he finally awake? How long was he out? How badly is he hurt? He may have a concussion, hopefully someone treats it for him. I hope he doesn't hate me for condemning him to slavery once more. But I just couldn't let him die. Not after everything-.'_

"Remove it." I jumped badly at being forced from my thoughts by the voice and turned to the men in front of me.

"Excuse me?"

"Remove it." Caesar said again.

I just blinked at him before cocking my head. "I don't have the slightest clue as to what you mean." Caesar glared then and pointed.

"I do not know what power you hold over it, but I want it removed." It was then I understood and glared.

"No." Caesar's glare deepened.

"Would you like for your man-."

"Now, now Julius." Crassus said making both of us look to him. "If he does not wish to remove it at this time then he does not need to." That shocked even Caesar.

"But Marcus, the vessel has struck deal years prior. Part of deal was to keep the deal within view at all times." Crassus smiled at him.

"Yet we are not to Ostia. Once we have given his man over to the traders and have turned for Rome then he will be forced to reveal it."

"I'm right here you know?" I said making them look to me. "Do I not get a say in what's being discussed about me?"

Crassus laughed. "I am afraid you do not vessel."

"Don't call me that. You know that I'm not some 'vessel'." I said growling.

Crassus just continued to laugh. "Yet all of Rome is still of mind that you hold such a powerful title. And as her humble servant it is my duty to deliver such a fine prize to her peoples." I just glared and looked back out the window to see we'd finally entered Ostia.

' _This is it. This is where my husband's fate will be forever from mine.'_ I thought sadly and noticed that we were passing the carriage that held Spartacus.

I sighed and just watched the city move passed me as the carriage tried to find a decent spot to turn around without much issues.

"Harry!" mine and the men in the carriage with me quickly looked to the entrance to the carriage.

It was then I realized who it was and hope entered me.

"Spartacus." The name slipped out before I could stop it and I rushed to the entrance faster than the men with me just in time to see Spartacus being punched in the face knocking him to the ground.

Anger entered me at the man who dared hit my husband and I moved to try and jump out quickly yet felt tight arms wrap around my waist and force me back into my original spot only for Caesar's ugly glare in front of my face.

"Make such attempt again and see to your man's fate." I glared at him and couldn't resist spitting into his face.

Caesar huffed a laugh before he smacked me so hard my head was forced to look to the right facing the window.

"Caesar!" both of us looked to Crassus who was now glaring at the man standing over me. "Do not leave anymore marks than you have already given!" he growled referring to my obviously growing bruise on my cheek.

Caesar nodded but still sent a glare at me as he sat down.

I returned the glare to him then looked to Crassus as he sighed.

"It appears you have yet to learn that your fate and that of husband's now lies within our grasp."

Before I could give a comeback Crassus looked to the window and yelled for the carriage to stop as he and Caesar moved to the entrance, successfully blocking me from view.

I would've moved to the entrance, if Caesar didn't keep his sword very close to my leg. Silently threatening to stab it threw should I make a move to stand.

"Cornelius!" Crassus said in a cheerful tone.

"Marcus! Julius! What would cause such men of your standing to be within such a lowly town such as Ostia?" Crassus laughed then.

"Yet it is you who has planted roots within city." This Cornelius man sighed.

"Twas the will of my grandfather and his father before him who planted roots within city. Decision was taken from grasp before father's seed created my breath." Crassus nodded at that. "What has brought such fine men to Ostia?" Cornelius asked again.

I didn't have to see to know Caesar was smirking making me glare at him and was very tempted to make a noise or something. Leg be damned.

Yet, my leg wouldn't be the only thing I sacrificed if I moved or made a sound.

"We come baring a gift of the utmost rarity." Caesar said.

"Oh?" Caesar laughed then.

"Does memory of Spartacus, Bringer of Rain and leader of the rebellion, still exist?" Cornelius took in a deep breath then.

"The man is within this city?!" it was Crassus' turn to laugh.

"Brought here on a slave carriage of my very own."

"He is to be auctioned?!" Cornelius asked and I could hear the excitement in his voice making me hate the man without even caring what he looked like.

"He is. Auctions are now open, if you wish to have such a fine prize I would make haste." Caesar said."

The man outside the carriage turned to what must've been a woman, since he called her Caelia, and demanded she return to prepare his Villar for new slaves.

"Gratitude for such fine knowledge Marcus, Julius, such knowledge will not go to waste." Both men nodded at the man outside.

"Know this, I have given knowledge, but not without cost."

"Name it. Your wealth stands the only one to beat my own, see words from mind and I shall give them life." Cornelius said quickly.

"I only request that you stand ready to receive word from me should I require the man's life."

"And why would I accept such an offer when I will have the most powerful gladiator to walk within grasp?"

"Because I will pay for his death should it be required. Twice as much as you shall pay for him. I will also replace him with a gladiator of my very own. Should the need arise of course." Crassus said my glared deepened with every word.

Cornelius was silent for a moment before sighing then laughing.

"You are a mad fool Marcus, yet the temptation of having such a man within my walls is too strong to resist. Return to Rome with the knowledge that should you require his death I shall provide it myself." I didn't have to see to know both Crassus and Caesar were smirking.

"Gratitude." They both said together. They both said goodbye to the man and returned to their seats as the carriage began to move.

"It appears the vessel is learning his place." Caesar laughed and I growled at him as Shadow begged to be released.

"If plans to release your beast I would strongly suggest otherwise." Crassus said and I stopped growling and looked to the man. "Now then, shall we head for Rome?" with that the carriage went silent.

JUST AS THE CARRIAGE ENTERS ROME

To say a week in a carriage with the two men you hate as much as the man who killed your parents was a long trip would be an understatement.

True, there were a few times I tried to sneak away when the carriage stopped long enough for the driver and the horses to rest, but I now carried a broken ankle from the last attempted.

Honestly I'm lucky I only got that, Crassus threatened Spartacus life, but then thought it'd be more fun to make me have a painful ride and so just three days from Rome I gained a broken ankle.

And why didn't I just apparate away? Because the very first time I tried I nearly got splinched when Caesar managed to grab my wrist the moment before. Not really wanting to know what that feels like I gave up the idea of apparating. Even as the men took turns watching me through the night.

This was already looking like a shitty deal.

"I believe it is time for you to remove it." Caesar said and I glared at him.

"No."

I screamed then when Caesar kicked my right ankle hard. "Remove it!" I just glared at him the best I could.

Caesar growled and went to kick my leg once more when Crassus stopped him as he continued to look at me.

"Remove it, and we shall allow magic to be used to heal ankle." That caused me glare at him.

"I'd rather walk with a limp the rest of my life then remove it." Crassus sighed.

"Very well, I shall send word to Cornelius upon arrival." I could feel the color leave my face then.

"Don't!"

"See it removed and no words shall be sent." Crassus said gently.

I just stared between the two of them then. "Why does it even matter if it shows? You already know what it means. You know why I let it happen. So why is it so important for it to be visible?" Crassus and Caesar shared a look before looking back to me.

"It is what binds us all together. With that, our deal was born and because of this we wish to see the physical proof of such a wonderful deal."

"Does me not sitting in front of you not count? You find me and I don't run, that was the deal we made." I said and they both nodded.

"Yes, yes, it is difficult to forget such details of the deal. After all, the deal was created within my own medicus' chambers when a rat was caught stealing herbs." I flinched at that and looked out at all the people going about their lives.

"Spartacus was dying, his wounds had gotten infected."

"Because you did not hold knowledge to heal him yourself." Crassus said and I flinched once more.

"I was never taught healing spells and charms. The only ones I know were from me being in the infirmary so much that they just sorta stuck with me. That worked for a while. But when the spells and charms I knew stopped working-."

"You decided to steal from your enemy so that your precious husband would remain of this world." Caesar finished for me. "A story we heard all those years ago." I glared at him then.

"It seems an important detail was excluded." Crassus said and I looked to him. "In exchange for all of my supplies so that you may try and save your husband, a task I believed would fail yet I was wrong it would seem, along with my medicus' knowledge on how to use them you would be allowed to remain in hiding. Yet if we were to find you-."

"I'd become yours until it was time for 'Rome to finally have her vessel released'." I said looking back out the window.

"A deal that now lays upon your arm." Crassus said pointing to my left forearm.

Unconsciously I held my arm closer to me in an attempt to shield it from their view. "Yet it was never part of the deal that I had to let it be shown."

"When you agreed to be ours should we ever find you is when it became a part of the deal. Becoming ours is to do as we command. And we command you to remove whatever it is you are using to shield it from sight." Crassus said and I looked to him.

The three of us were silent before I sighed and held my arm out to them and looked away as the Concealment Charm left my forearm to reveal _Marcus Crassus_ and _Julius Caesar_ carved, in Roman font, into it.

Not only did they think it'd be funny to carry both their names forever, but it'd be even funnier to actually carve each name into me instead of burning it.

I felt one of them gently take my arm and begin to trace the letters lightly.

All the while I tried to resist yanking it from them.

"The music you created as we each carved our names forever into your skin still hardens my cock." Caesar said lustfully and I did yank my hand from him then and glared at them. Not denying, yet not admitting, that I did scream when they carved into me. I didn't want to show any more weakness to these men than they've already seen.

"No matter," Crassus finally said and leaned closer to me, "While I did not expect to find Spartacus still of this world it would appear you do hold ability to follow instructions." I glared at him then. "However, I am more fascinated with the child. How is it you hold title of 'mother' when you are a man?" I tensed at the bastard mentioning Adam and glared.

"Adam has nothing to do with this. Therefore you don't need to know how it's possible." Crassus actually glared then but dropped it in place of a sigh.

"Did you hold knowledge of him when you were within my Villar?" I just shrugged at that and leaned back crossing my arms over my chest.

"My patience is coming to an end vessel." Crassus growled and I laughed then.

"Didn't know you had any to begin with." I laughed again only for it to turn into a scream when Caesar kicked my ankle again.

"How is it you hold title of mother?" Crassus asked again while I panted in pain.

I just glared at him and looked away still refusing to say.

They could do whatever they wanted to me, but I would never tell them anything about my son.

"I find it just as fascinating that you were able to carry a child with such a wound upon belly." I instinctively cradled the scar that ran across my stomach and flinched at a memory.

Being pregnant with Adam was easy the first six months, but shortly after everyone was reunited it became obvious that whatever damage was done to my stomach was causing me to have a hard pregnancy near the end.

When it finally came the day for Adam to be born I actually almost died. It was by pure luck they were able to stop the bleeding and keep me alive like they were able to. But because of that one incident Spartacus begged me to find a way to prevent myself from becoming pregnant again.

And to this day Adam doesn't know the full extent of his birth nor why he's still an only child.

"I do believe that's still giving you some information on my son. And I'd rather die than tell you about him." I said coming out of my thoughts.

The men before me laughed. "Oh you shall meet your end yet not before your usefulness has run dry." I just glared at him and looked out the window when the carriage stopped at a familiar building.

"Welcome to your new home." Crassus said as he and Caesar stood and exited the carriage. When I didn't move to follow Caesar looked to me with a glare.

"Why do you not follow?!" I just huffed at him.

"You're as dumb as you look." Caesar growled then and I smirked at him. "My ankle is broken dumbass. I can't walk on it. Something you would've realized if you'd broken it out of the carriage and not in it."

Caesar glared but he disappeared only to be replaced by a boy that looked only be a teenager. Fifteen or sixteen at most. He had dirty blonde hair with slightly tanned skin and hazel eyes. He wore normal slave clothing and a red collar around his neck.

"Dominus has requested I aid you in following them into the Villar." He said softly and I offered him a gentle smile and accepted his help to stand and his help to get out of the carriage.

Once I was out he allowed me to put all my weight on him yet I lifted some off of him so that he didn't stumble under my weight.

We followed Crassus and Caesar in silence until we came across a huge wooden door. "These shall be your chambers from the duration of your stay." Crassus said as he opened the door.

The room fit the size of the door. It was huge! The walls were made of the same stoning the rest of the hall was, which was a light greyish color, with a opening that stretched from floor to ceiling with flowing red curtains covering it. Just outside the opening was a small yet fairly wide balcony.

A chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling and a king sized four poster bed decorated with gold and red sat almost directly under it with pure white dress robes laying neatly on top of it. Just across from the bed leaning on the wall was a mahogany desk with a matching chair. A matching dresser sat right beside the window and on either side of the bed was matching night stands with a candle on each of them.

"Beautiful is it not?" I turned to look to see the two men actually smiling at me. "Yet not it does not compare to the one who shall inhabit it." I glared at Caesar and motioned for the boy to take me into the room.

"The robes that now lay upon the bed is what you shall wear from this moment forward." The boy had moved me so that I could lean on one of the frames and I reached down to hold the robes up.

They were beautiful, except for one thing….

"They'll make me look like a woman. I'm not wearing these." I said and tossed the robes back on the bed.

"You shall wear them for they signify your purity as a vessel." I just groaned at him.

"I'm not a vessel nor will I play dress up and pretend to be one."

The men before me remained silent before Crassus sighed.

"I shall send for the medicus to look at that leg of yours. Should I return and not see you within them then I shall send word to Cornelius so that he may send your husband's head." I growled at the men as they shut the door behind them.

I sighed and flopped down onto the bed, resting my elbows on my knees, and hiding my face in my hands.

' _This situation couldn't get any worse.'_ I thought and tensed when the boy made his presence known once more.

"I shall assist in your changing should you wish it. After all, your leg will make the task most difficult alone." I looked up into his shy and scared face and smiled.

"What's your name?" the boy seemed shocked by my question and it was obvious he was trying to decide if answering would cause him punishment.

I offered a small laugh and smiled once more.

"You don't have to be afraid of me you know. I can promise you I will never hurt you or make you do anything you don't want to do." I said. The boy seemed to lose some of the tension in his shoulders but he still held uncertainty in his eyes.

I sighed then and shook my head. "How about I start off then. I'm Harry Potter and you are?" the boy's eyes widened so much I actually worried they'd fall out.

"Why would a being in such a standing as yourself offer me such an honor as knowing your earthly name?" I sighed.

"I'm not a vessel." When the boy looked only more confused I smirked. "Tell you what, you tell me your name and I'll explain everything to you." The boy shook his head then.

"No my lord! You are far to above me to know what I am called." With that he bowed and rushed over to offer his hand. "If you would stand once more sir, I shall aid you changing into the robes Dominus has graciously prepared for you."

I looked at the boy and tried to get him to make eye contact with me. When it became apparent he wouldn't I sighed and took his offered hand while also using the frame closest to me to stand without falling back down. The boy went to remove my shirt but I stopped him with a laugh.

"I think I can manage the top part on my own, but I must admit getting my pants off with this ankle will be difficult." The boy would gain a permanent confused look on his face, I was sure of it, before he left this room.

"But, my lord, you are far too important to be changing yourself. Dominus demanded every slave within the Villar is to treat you as if you were Dominus himself." I glared at the door then and silently cursed the men that trapped me here before smiling softly at the boy.

"Well, you'll soon come to realize that I'm nothing like the gits out there that call themselves your Dominus."

"Git?" I laughed a little louder then remembering the time Spartacus gave me almost the exact same look when I first called him a git.

"Never you mind child." I said and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I can handle my shirt on my own, I only need help with my pants. At least until this ankle is healed, alright?" the boy looked uncertain but nodded and backed up some to give me room to remove my shirt.

Once it was off the boy rushed back over to me and hurriedly tried to stop me from removing my pants. When I stopped him he looked to me.

"My lord you said-."

"I know what I said. And what I meant by helping was to allow me to use you for support so that I don't fall on my arse. I'm a big boy, I can change myself." I said and the boy just stood there not sure what to do.

I just sighed and let the piece of clothing fall before putting a hand on the boy's shoulders so that I could slowly lift my legs out one at a time.

I hissed when I lifted the broken one and before I could say or do anything the boy had the robes in his hands ready to place them over my head.

I just looked at him and decided to give up and allow the boy to help me.

Once the robes were on I looked down at myself and couldn't help but hate them.

' _Now I have to dress to match a fake fucking title!'_ I thought and finally sat back on the bed and sighed in relief.

"Merlin this ankle hurts!" I groaned and looked to the boy to see he wanted to ask me something but was fighting against it.

"I've already told you I'm not like Crassus. Hell, I'm not even like Caesar! You don't have to be afraid of me. If you a question for me then just ask." The boy hesitated before offering a small nod and a sigh.

"Who is this Merlin you mentioned?" I laughed loudly at that.

"I'm sorry," I gasped wiping my eyes as I saw the boy's face become a tomato, "sometimes it's hard to remember that he's not born yet." I smiled at the boy before continuing. "Merlin is the most powerful wizard to have ever walked."

"Wizard?" the boy asked without hesitating that time. The boy seemed to notice this and held a hand over his mouth.

"Apologies. I spoke without permission." I blinked at the bowing boy and sighed.

"Tell you what, I'll stick with my original deal, you tell me your name and a little about yourself and I will tell you more about myself."

The boy went to answer when the door opened. The boy tensed and quickly bowed causing me to glare harder at the men before me.

"Ah it is good to see that you are beginning to follow instructions." Crassus said and out of the corner of my eye I could see the boy was even more confused than he had been since being alone with me in the room.

"Yeah, well, if some picks weren't threatening my husband's life every second of everyday then I wouldn't have to wear this horrid thing." I said with a shrug."

The boy looked shocked by my reaction and the men before me glared before shoving another man into the room.

"Heal his leg!" the medicus bowed and rushed over to kneel before me and gently lifted my leg. I hissed as he gently poked it and the man sighed.

"It did quite the number upon it you have. He will need to be with a month to heal at least." Crassus was silent in thought.

"And should he aid in the recovery with magic?" I looked to Crassus in shock. Even Caesar didn't expect the question.

"Marcus, would it be wise to-."

"If he uses magic within one of our presence then the likelihood of his power turning against orders." Crassus interrupted and looked to me as he addressed the medicus.

"How long will recovery take with aid in magic?"

The medicus thought for a long while before sighing. "The would depend upon the amount used"

Crassus nodded yet still looked to me. "Use magic to heal wound. And make sure you are able to stand without aid afterwards." I didn't even bother to stop my mouth from hitting the floor as I starred at the mad man before me.

"Uh, yeah, don't you remember I don't know how to heal with magic besides the basics? Kinda the reason I'm sitting here now." I said gesturing to the room.

Crassus glared but answered. "I seem to recall a moment within the medicus' chambers where you mentioned the ability to heal broken bones."

"Yes but not to the extent that you're wanting me to do. I was able to heal some broken bones during the war but they still couldn't use the body part correctly for at least a week. You're asking me to learn something right now that it took months for me to even be able to heal a broken finger." I said and Crassus sighed.

"Very well, you shall remain within these chambers for a week as your wound heals properly." I blinked before sighing and closing my eyes.

Within seconds I could feel my magic surrounding my ankle before slowly seeping into it. When I opened my eyes the pain had lessoned considerably, but still moving it too much right now would re-break it easily.

"Now then, I shall assign a body slave to you. They will bring in your meals and aid in dressing and whatever it is you will need while you rest. Come the week's end I shall reveal my plans to you." I glared at him before looking to the boy.

"I want him." Everyone was shocked then.

"You wish for a mere child to aid you?" Caesar asked.

"You don't seem to have any issue with bossing him around. I don't want a body slave, but if you're going to force the issue then at least let me pick the person." I said and offered the boy a smile before looking to Crassus once more.

Crassus was looking at the boy intently before looking to me and nodding.

"Very well, the boy shall be your body slave." Crassus looked to the boy then. "You are to remain at his side for the remainder of the week and aid in whatever it is he asks of you." The boy nodded quickly.

"Yes Dominus."

Crassus nodded before looking to me once more before looking to Caesar.

"Come Julius, we have much to prepare for." Caesar nodded before smirking at me as Crassus shut the door.

"Merlin I hate those men!" I groaned leaning back to lay on the bed.

It was actually quite comfortable.

"Um…." I turned to look at the boy the best I could to see he was looking at the ground blushing. "Why did you choose me my lord?" I smiled at him and back up and patted to the spot next to me.

"Come, sit beside me." The boy seemed to misunderstand as he tensed and his eyes widened in fear. "I don't mean it like that child. I'm a married man and a happily married man at that. He holds my heart and I only hold eyes for him. Like I said before, I won't make you say or do anything you don't want to." The boy looked to me and I smiled as I patted the bed once more.

"I merely wish to get to know my newly found friend." The boy's eyes widened and he obviously didn't know how to react.

"Please, come sit beside me." I asked once more and this time the boy did. Slowly, but he still sat beside me and looked to his folded hands.

I sighed at him. "Now then, since we'll be spending quite a lot of time now, it seems appropriate for you to tell me your name." the boy looked to me again before sighing.

"My name is Caius my lord." I smiled brightly then and touched his shoulder and ignoring the flinch it caused.

"Nice to meet you Caius." The boy looked to me before nodding slowly. "Where're you from?" the boy sighed again.

"I do not know of my homeland my lord. My parents were murdered by Dominus' men when I was but a babe. My life only spared when Dominus saw a valued pet within me." I growled then before smiling sadly at the now tensing boy.

"My parents were murdered when I was a baby too." Caius quickly looked to me with wide eyes.

"Truly?!" I nodded at him.

"By a man who was told a prophecy and believed I was the child it spoke of. He came into my childhood home and murdered my parents. My mother died saving me. Which is how I gained this scar." I said moving my hair back so he could see it.

Caius looked to it in awe before looking me in the eyes once more.

"What did the prophecy hold? Where did you end up after surviving such a horrid moment?" I smirked at him and shook my head.

"I believe you have to reveal a bit more about yourself before I tell you more." I joked but Caius looked uncertain. "It's only fair. You mentioned something about yourself and I mentioned something. Going back and forth like that is only fair. Don't you agree?" I asked.

Caius seemed to think for a moment before slowly nodding. "What else would you like to know of me my lord?" I sighed once more.

"Enough with the 'my lord' and 'sir' junk. I told you my name and that is all I want you to use when you're with me. I'm your equal not your superior." Caius just stared at me then opened his mouth.

"What would you like to know of me H-Harry?" I smiled brightly at that and nodded my approval which made Caius brighten.

"What is it you do here exactly?" Caius tensed and looked away.

"Forgive me, I do not wish to speak of it." I was confused and a little worried then.

"How come?" the boy looked to me once more.

"You hold an aura that has never been within these walls. An aura of love and accepting. I do not wish to lose something so soon after finding it. It may sound selfish and it may sound childish, we have only just met after all, yet you have shown me a kindness that I have never known before. A kindness I do not wish to destroy." I smiled at him and pulled the tensing teen into my arms.

"I can absolutely promise you, child, that I will not judge you in any way. I'm here now, and because of that nothing will happen to you." The boy seemed to think on this for a long while before finally answering.

"I was to clean at first, but once I began to show beauty in the eyes of Dominus I became a tool for pleasure to anyone who wished it." He said softly.

I was quiet for a few seconds. "How old?" Caius understood the question and bowed his head some.

"Ten." It took everything in me to not apparate to the men within this Villar and murder them in the most painful of way.

' _The man stole a mere child's innocence?! Ten years old! Crassus will pay for taking something so precious from this child!'_ I thought before looking to the moving boy in confusion.

"Do you hold disgust for me now? Or do you feel the need to use me?" I could only stare at the child in horror before pulling him tightly to me.

I thought of Adam and my son being in the same position as the boy I now held and tightened my hold. "I promise you child that I will never use you in anyway. Nor do I hold disgust for you." The boy looked to me in shock as I smiled gently at him.

The boy then moved more into my embrace and sighed.

"How is it I hold such trust in a person I only just met?" he asked before tensing and suddenly leaving my arms and bowing.

"Apologies my lord! I did not mean to become so informal with you! It will not happen again my lord, I swear!" I only stared at the boy sadly.

' _They've got him so brainwashed. Just a moment ago we were making progress and now he's back to being a slave.'_ I sighed then and shook my head.

"Caius you're not a slave. I wanted to get to know you. And as for feeling so comfortable around me so soon after meeting, I was sending out calming spells so you wouldn't be so scared of me. Obviously I stopped using them too soon." I said and the boy looked confused.

"Calming spells my lord?" I glared softly at him and he cleared his throat. "Calming spells….Harry…." I smiled then and nodded.

"Something people of my time and world use when they need to calm someone down enough to either make them safe to themselves and others or to simply talk without scaring them too much. Like I was with you." I said and the boy only looked more confused.

I sighed then and motioned for him to sit down. Caius did so before looking to me.

"I'll tell you a story about who and what I really am so that anymore questions you have for me make since." I said and he nodded.

I nodded back and began to explain my old time and the world I became a part of when I was eleven. I told him about Hogwarts and everyone I used to know and even explained Voldemort….the best I could anyways….

And the whole time I was shocking myself. It'd been so long since I mentioned anyone from my past. The last time when Adam was turning six and he asked me to tell him about my old life as part of his present.

The memory still made me laugh and smile just thinking about it.

When I was done Caius was in awe. "Such a world is so hard to image. To sit beside you now, a person of the future, is an honor not most will ever have the pleasure of experiencing." I smiled at him and nodded.

"To say I call people of the past family is even more of a rarity." Caius laughed then and I smiled at the sound.

"Now then," I said changing the subject back to the question game I'd started, "I believe your question was how I survived and where I went afterwards?" Caius nodded and I sighed.

"Well it was my mother's sacrifice that saved me. Voldemort did send the killing curse my way, but it bounced off me and reflected back to him instead. It's how I gained this scar." I said pointing to my forehead. "After that Dumbledore came and took me to my mom's sister's house. Where I became a slave myself." Caius' eyes widened then.

"You were a slave?!" I nodded at him.

"I was. From the time I could first walk I did the cleaning and cooking. My uncle began the abuse about a year later. Abuse that only got worse the older I got." I said and looked to him. "My room was the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven and got my Hogwarts letter. After that I got Dudley's second bedroom but the abuse continued and actually seemed to get worse. When I was your age I did something that nearly killed a lot of people I loved and they had abandoned me to my fate in that house. So, I decided to end my life."

"But it didn't work?" I laughed softly and shook my head looking at him.

"No, no it didn't work. And I couldn't be any more grateful that it didn't than I am now." Caius smiled at me.

I smiled back when I could see trust entering his eyes and watched him relax a little more. "So, my question now."

The game went on well into the early hours of the next day. Both of us had at some point moved so that I was leaning against the headboard and Caius was laying down resting his head on my shoulder.

I'd learned that Caius was treated differently even with the slaves because of his job in the house. He even was forced to pleasure many of the slaves when the nobles were sated. I'd also learned the boy loved to sing yet did it in private when no one could hear him. Caius also held a passion for animals of all kinds and was none to free the rats before they could be killed by anyone when they entered the kitchen. Caius dreamed of seeing the ocean and maybe even living on it at some point during his life. But as a slave he feared it wouldn't happen.

In turn I told Caius about happy moments with my family and even happy moments with the people of my other time. I told him everything I could about Spartacus and how much the man meant to me and how I loved him enough to risk getting caught by stealing herbs from Crassus. Which I was obviously caught.

I also told him how I got caught, something he'd found interesting since no one was told what happened and no one questioned all the loud noises coming from the medicus' chambers back then. How I didn't know they were close to the chambers when I apparated in and how they'd watched me transfigure a leaf into an endless sac and began to fill it. It wasn't until I turned that I'd found them and a fight broke out. I'd lost when five men jumped me from all sides and pinned me to the ground. It was then the deal was struck and Crassus and Caesar forced my arm on the table to carve into me.

The medicus taught me how to heal both Spartacus and myself then I'd apparated away.

We'd fallen asleep then. A few hours later Caius shook me awake eager to continue the game.

Which is where we were now.

"Why is it you did not simply use magic to escape? You are a powerful being and yet you willingly stayed within this Villar and now you remain within it once more. Why is that?" I sighed.

It was a fair question.

"Spartacus was dying. I knew very well I could've easily just escaped, or better yet killed them all, but I also knew that if I did either of those things I'd lose the man who holds my heart. And that fear alone kept me from leaving and everyone that had been surrounding me alive. As for right now, well, Hermione used to call it 'hero's complex'." When Caius looked to me confused I laughed. "It means I always feel the need to save everyone else before myself." Caius nodded in understanding.

"Yet you hold the power to reach your husband with a mere thought and you could disappear once more."

"True, yet neither of us knows where our son is and if I leave now and save Spartacus then that gives the men keeping me captive the same chance at finding my son as we would. And the thought of those men touching my son again is enough to make me sick." I said and Caius still looked confused.

"He could simply search for him now, and you hold ability to think his name and land where he is, yet you stay as if it would prevent him from searching." I nodded.

"I know fully well there's most likely hundreds of Crassus' men searching for my son."

"And yet you stay?" I looked to him and sighed before smiling sadly.

"Guess I've been figured out." Caius looked even more confused then and I laughed. "I've caused my family enough trouble because of this deal. The trackers I placed on Spartacus' ring and Adam's necklace can let them feel I'm alive just like I know they're both alive right now. Yet the trackers will only allow them to get to each other and not me. If they are able to reach me then they'd run a risk of dying."

"But, are they not in danger now?"

"They are, but Adam is with my brother's and sister's and they know to keep him far from Rome. Should anything happen to me, or even both me and Spartacus, I know he's in great hands. This way I can die knowing there's at least the chance Adam is alive at the end of this. I'd hate for him to grow up without parents like we did, but hopefully Spartacus has used the tracker by now, or soon, to get to our son and is with him and safe." Caius' eyes widened then.

"You mean to allow death to take you when all is over?!"

I could only smile at him. "You cannot! To allow Adam to live in a world without the love and warmth of a mother is simply horrid!" I sighed and nodded.

"I know, but he's safe and alive and loved by his family. If my husband is with them, or manages to get to them, then that's all I care about." I said and Caius just stared at me before shaking his head and asking another question.

Clearly the topic upset him badly.

"Tell me of Adam. How is it you hold title of his mother?" I laughed then and began that long and slightly confusing tale.

Hours later I was setting in bed looking out the opening with Caius napping in my lap.

I looked down at him and sighed knowing I'd have to wake him now.

"Caius. I hate to wake you child, but we both need to eat before dumb and dumber come asking why no food has come." Caius shot up so fast I jumped in surprise and watched him try to quickly get out of the bed.

"Dominus will be most displeased with me! I have not fed you yet and it is reaching the hour of lunch! I shall return momentarily with your meal." I laughed and shook my head.

"You tell your Dominus and his sidekick that the 'vessel' has deemed you untouchable in all meanings. If I'm to play the part of vessel I might as well use the advantages." Caius stared at me in shock then smiled brightly and rushed through the door.

"And make sure you get food for yourself you're far too skinny to be healthy!" I called after him and sighed at the now closed door. I looked out the window again and gently stroked the ring on my finger.

' _This time I will not risk a loved one's life. This time only my life will be taken.'_ I thought determinedly and kissed my ring gently. I looked back out the opening and smiled at the thought of my child.

Never did I want him to know a world without a mother and/or father like I did. But I knew if Crassus and Caesar ever found me and we got separated they couldn't be able to reach me, at least not with enough time to save me, it was the only way to keep them safe.

Yet there was always that hope I'd found the perfect place for my family to hide and Spartacus and I would grow old and watch Adam raise his own children.

Something that now would never happen.

I sighed once more and turned to the door as it opened to reveal and rather happy and relieved looking Caius.

"I crossed paths with Dominus and Caesar. I passed along your message when both became angered and I now returned unharmed because of it. Gratitude cannot correctly describe my feelings towards you." I smiled at him.

"If it keeps you safe then there's no need to thank me." Caius smiled and sat down placing the tray of food before me.

I frowned at the broth and bread causing Caius to be worried. "Is the food not to your liking?" I shook my head.

"Why is it that there's only one bowl and one piece of bread?" Caius blushed and looked away.

"Hunger does not haunt me presently." He said only for his stomach to growl loudly causing him to blush deeply.

I laughed at him and pushed the food towards him.

Caius quickly shook his head and went to argue but I stopped him. "You look like I did at your age. I had huge gladiators forcing food down my throat. Now you have me doing the very same. I'm at a wealthy weight enough now that missing a meal or two won't kill me. You need to eat and put some weight on you. A child your age should be far healthier looking." Caius blushed but took the meal with a quite 'thank you'.

I smiled as I watched him eat slowly at first then devoured the meal groaning in pleasure. "Good isn't it." I laughed causing him to bush deeper.

When he was done eating Caius placed the tray on the nightstand then sat back down and looked at me.

"Why do you care so much for one you only just met?" I smiled at him.

"Because I see myself in you. I didn't get help until I was your age, but it took killing myself to get it. I don't want to see someone with a gentle and kind heart as yours see the same fate I did. I don't want you thinking there's no other way out like I didn't." Caius looked away then.

"How did you come to know?"

"Because when I first looked into your eyes I could see your will to live and fight leaving you. I knew just looking into your eyes that you were close to trying it. Since then your eyes are becoming brighter and brighter." I said and smiled gently at him. "I first thought your eyes were hazel, but now they're so bright they could be glowing. Though not nearly as bright as your blush right now. I said laughing as he got even redder.

"Anyways, might as well get some more sleep. It's not like I can do anything other than stay in bed anyways." Caius nodded and helped me to lay back before looking at the bed longingly. "You know you can lay down too. I didn't stop you last night and I certainly won't now." Caius looked to me then nodded and crawled under the blankets.

I smiled at him and watched him turn on his side and fall asleep.

I sighed softly and looked up at the ceiling before going to sleep myself.

I needed all the strength I could get if I was to survive this week.

Survive this Villar in general actually.

A WEEK LATER

Harry you mustn't push your ankle so much. You only are just able to leave your bed." Caius said rushing after me as I limped down the hall.

"I've been in bed and taking it easy for a week now! I'm tired of it and I want to stretch it anyways. It'll never get fully healed if I don't stretch it." I told him and continued down the hall.

"Yet Dominus has not given permission to leave your chambers. Should he see you-."

"Crassus can blow me for all I care. If I'm going to be forced to live here then the least he can do is let me walk around." I argued.

"I wish you would take leave of this place as I know you can." He mumbled clearly thinking I couldn't hear him.

I did, though, and I turned a stern look to him.

"We've discussed this. I'm not leaving. Not when it'll mean my family will have to go into hiding once more just so I don't get caught and killed."

"Yet they are in hiding now. And will forever be hiding. Dominus and Caesar will never allow them to forever vanish." I glared at him.

"As long as he has me then he won't feel as much of a need to search for my son and the rest of my family. I couldn't save my husband, but I'll die before he touches my son."

Caius went to argue when Crassus and Caesar walked around the corner.

"Ah it would seem your injury has healed nicely."

I just glared but kept my mouth shut as Crassus walked over and rubbed my face.

"Such an ugly look upon such a beautiful face should not be allowed." My glare deepened and I pulled from his touch.

Crassus glared at me before turning to face Caesar. "Change of plans it would seem. We are to return to Ostia for Games that shall be held there." I just stared at him like he had three heads.

"And just why does that affect me?" Crassus turned and smirked.

"You are to accompany us of course."

"No I won't." I said making Crassus glare again.

"You will attend."

"And why would I? And why would you want me to for that matter? I thought you didn't want anyone knowing you had the 'vessel' until you thought the time was right."

"Your words hold nothing but truth." Crassus said looking to Caesar.

"You will hidden under a cloak so that beautiful face is hidden in shadow." I glare at Caesar before shaking my head.

"No. I'm not going back there."

"And if I were to say Spartacus shall be among the gladiators?" I tensed and felt my breath halt in my chest.

"You lie."

"His tongue forms only truth." Caesar said stepping forward. "Spartacus will fight in the Games, Cornelius has sent word of it." Fear and hope entered me all at once.

Fear for the man I loved dying or getting hurt and hope for seeing him again.

"Alright. I'll go." I said and Caius moved to argue.

"You do not speak to the vessel!" Crassus growled causing Caius to jump and look down.

I growled then and pushed the boy behind me. "You don't speak to him that way." Crassus and Caesar both looked to have no idea what to say. All they did was send a glare to Caius before Caesar walked off and Crassus spoke to me once more.

"When this trip is over we shall have words on proper way of speaking to your captors." With that he turned to leave.

"Why do you insist on protecting me?" I smiled and turned to face Caius.

"I would think that's obvious by this point." With that I turned and headed back to my chambers.

Suddenly not in the mood to explore.

AT THE GAMES

"A fine day for Games!" a fat noblemen exclaimed.

"A fine day it is indeed." Crassus said as he forced me into a chair between Caesar and himself.

I was wearing a green cloak with the hood pulled far over my face.

I could feel the stares without even looking at the men and women surrounding me but I couldn't care less about them.

I could only focus on wanting, needing, to see my husband once more. Even if it was from far away.

"Make a since and I shall make sure Spartacus does not leave the arena alive." Crassus warned once more.

I just glared, not caring he couldn't see it, and leaned back in the chair.

"Marcus! Julius!" I tensed at the voice and gripped he arms of the chair tightly to keep from attacking the man who now called himself my husband's Dominus.

"Cornelius! A fine sight as always!" Caesar said standing to properly greet the noblemen.

"A fine sight you are as well!" Cornelius laughed then took the chair directly in front of me and turned to so he could better talk to the men on both sides of me.

It was then I finally got to see Cornelius' face.

He looked like an average Roman. Pale skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes and dark green robes. A woman sat down beside him who wore a matching colored dress as the man beside her. She was slightly tanner with brown hair and green eyes. Two boys sat on the other side of the man. The oldest a carbon copy of Cornelius and the youngest looked like the woman.

Clearly this was his family.

Which made me hate him even more. How dare he flaunt his family around when mine was separated!

"Aquila, lovely as ever!" Crassus said kissing the woman's hand.

Aquila smiled. "A pleasure as well." She said as Crassus turned to the boys, who were named Felix and Ennius, but I stopped caring what was said and just focused on the sands below us.

' _My Spartacus will be fighting down there soon. I wonder if he's been treated horribly by this man. Judging by what Caius told me about him I would say he wasn't. Especially with his stubborn, yet sexy, ass.'_ I thought with a smirk as Cornelius brought me from my thoughts.

"Spartacus is a fine prize! Only, he is still a pup needing proper training." I forced the growl that wanted to escape down as Caesar answered.

"Yes the man has always been one hard to train."

"Yet when placed in proper hands even the mightiest of beasts can be tamed."

I clutched at the chair harder to keep from killing the man as the Magi Straight stood to begin the Games.

The Games went on for an hour when, finally, the one I cared about was called.

Spartacus was called to the sands first, and I wanted to bring down the arena like we did all those years ago as they booed him.

Do they not know all he had given, what he'd almost lost, just to try and make everyone equal? The Senate had all but poisoned any nice thoughts of Spartacus years ago sadly.

When his opponent walked out the crowd cheered for him as I felt a smirk grace my face.

This man would be extremely easy prey for my man. Especially since he fought with a net and spear.

The fight began and just as I thought the man was just no match for my husband.

Spartacus was all but toying with him and even held a smirk on his face as he easily side stepped all the man's attacks before finally going on the offensive and attacked. Not giving the man a second to collect himself as Spartacus' swords attacked from all angles.

Finally, after fighting for ten minutes, Spartacus knelt and spun on his knees quickly and easily cut the man in half from the waist with both swords.

Drenching himself and the ground in the man's blood.

And I couldn't have thought him sexier than I did right then.

It took all in me not to stand and cheer for him as I normally would've. And when Spartacus looked to where I was and his eyes landed on me I had to grip the chair even tighter to keep from shouting out to him.

Spartacus walked off the sands as Cornelius shared a happy laugh with Crassus and Caesar.

The whole while I felt my hatred for the three men grow.

When the Games were over and the men collected their proper coins Crassus turned to me and smiled.

"I did not think you able to remain quiet and unnoticeable, yet you have proven my thoughts false this day."

"It was easy when I knew all you had to do was stop the match and order for his head if I didn't." I growled and for the first time since I was here Crassus smacked me hard across the face.

"That mouth of yours will need to be trained." He growled and gripped my arm tightly forcing me to follow him.

When we reached the carriage he all but through me in as he and Caesar entered and sat down.

"Upon our return I will show you what it means for a vessel to be a 'guest'." I shivered slightly at the thought but still glared and gently rubbed my cheek as I stood to sit on the seat as the carriage began to move.

FOUR WEEKS LATER

Almost a month and a half. That's how much time had passed since the hell that had become my life had started. After we'd arrived back from Ostia Crassus immediately had me forced in my chambers, though now they were more like my cell, and it wasn't until the third day the door was unlocked and Caius was allowed to come back to me and bring me food.

Crassus also began to beat me whenever I told him no. if he asked me to join them for a meal and I said no I'd get a beating then left to starve for about a day and a half.

The beatings were also always done to where the robes I was forced to wear were able to cover them.

To say it felt like living with Vernon all over again would be an understatement.

Caius also wasn't allowed to stay with me all that long. He was only allowed to bring me food and walk with me whenever I was able to stretch my legs, but he was then forced to sleep with the other slaves.

None of that was the worst part either. No, the worse part was that Caesar had slowly become touchy feely with me. Crassus had too, but not to the extent that Caesar had.

And that terrified me. If Caesar decided to do anything I'd have no choice but to use magic to stop him making me break my promise and forever condemning my family into hiding. Never allowed to stay in one place for long in fear of being found.

Because of that I feared every day that Caesar would finally be dumb enough to try anything.

One good thing did come out of all of this, however, and that's that Caius has finally relaxed completely around me.

Despite us not having as much time together as we used to, Caius still managed to grow attached to me. Just as I had become attached to him. In fact, Caius actually admitted that he was jealous that Adam had me for a mother and Spartacus for a father.

It was in that moment I told Caius I'd been thinking about him as another son since almost from the beginning.

The boy got so happy then, that from that day on he actually called me mother. Something I didn't mind at all.

Shortly after that Hedwig suddenly appeared carrying Meadow with her. I was shocked to see them at first then joy entered me knowing that both made it out of that nightmare. I instantly introduced them to Caius who instantly took to them both and grew attached to both of them. It helped that Hedwig and Meadow fell for him as well. Now Meadow hid under my bed and Hedwig landed on the balcony's floor so no one could see her. Every now and then she'd pick up Meadow so they both could go hunting and they'd return before dark.

They were another light I was able to gain in this hellhole.

It was also in that time period that I'd watched Spartacus fight in arenas a total of three times, including that first one.

I treasured those moments. Even though he had no idea I was even there and I wasn't able to speak to him or touch him, whenever his gaze fell on me and being able to watch him fight on the sands was a blessing. I knew full well Crassus and Caesar didn't have to let me sit and watch the Games he was in, but they still allowed it and it was on those days I did whatever it was they asked of me.

I even cooked for them and brought the food to them in bed this last time just to make sure I didn't piss them off and not let me go see him.

Even if I still pissed them off pretty much all day every day any other day of the week.

The door opening brought me out of my thoughts and I smiled at seeing Caius bringing in some food.

"I brought food mother."

"Thank you Caius, just sit it on the table there and I'll eat in a second. You brought some for you as well?" I asked causing Caius to blush but nod.

"Yes mother, I brought food for myself." I smiled then.

"Good, you still have a ways to go before you're at a healthy weight." Caius just blinked at me.

"You're losing weight yourself mother." I sighed at that and walked over to place a hand on his cheek which he leaned into.

"Don't you worry about me. Vernon did a lot worse than what they do to me and I was starved for far longer than they've done to me. Losing a few pounds isn't a big deal at the moment." I said then offered a reassuring smile.

It didn't work, however, but Caius dropped the matter and sat down to see his soup.

I sighed before sitting down to join my adopted son so he wouldn't leave worrying I wouldn't eat the food he brought.

Caius smiled at me and went back to eating.

Once we were both done I leaned back and looked at him.

"No one's bothered you have they?" Caius knew what I meant and he shook his head.

"Crassus and Caesar still don't let anyone touch me because of the threat you spoke all those weeks ago." I sighed in relief then and smiled.

"Good, because I'd kill anyone who laid their filthy hands on you." Caius smiled at me then stood to load up the tray to leave.

"Crassus and Caesar wanted me to inform you of the Games they shall be holding at week's end. Caesar is to return from Ostia two days before."

That was another difference. Caius no longer called Crassus Dominus since the day we'd become a family. It's like gaining one gave him new found strength within himself. Something I'm very glad he finally found.

"Why'd he go to Ostia?"

"Possibly to relay message to Cornelius himself." I nodded at that before standing and hugging Caius tightly to me.

"Stay safe my child." Caius moved more into my holding and nodded.

"I will return in the morn. Goodnight mother."

"Goodnight sweetie." With that Caius left my chambers.

I sighed before walking out onto the balcony and closed my eyes as the breeze gently caressed my face.

In a week I'd get to see my husband again. Just the thought brought a smile to my face and I quickly went to bed so that today could end bringing me one day closer to see Spartacus even if just from afar.

THE NIGHT CAESAR HAD RETURNED

I was sitting on the desk waiting for Hedwig and Meadow to come back from their day long hunting trip when my door opened.

I turned and smiled, already knowing who it was, only for it to turn to horror when Caius walked in carry a tray of food with a huge black eye and busted lip.

I was instantly at his side and took the tray from him then held his face in my hands.

"Caius tell me who did this." I said gently but Caius remained silent.

"Love you have to tell me what happened so I can kill whoever it was that did it." That got a reaction.

In a second I had my arms full of the boy who held me tightly around the middle.

"I beg of you, do not kill him mother. If you were to kill him they would surely kill you sooner." That confused me but I sat it aside for now in favor of taking care of my adopted son.

"Someone hurt you and because of that they will pay, but I need to know who it was and if they did anything else." The flinch Caius gave at my remark was all the answer I need and I instantly saw red.

"Who?" I asked calmly which made Caius flinch more.

"Mother I beg of you-."

"Someone forced themselves on my son and I'll be damned if I don't do something about it! Tell me who it was!" I growled and Caius looked down with tears in his eyes.

"J-Jovian." He finally whispered and I really saw red then.

Jovian was Crassus' best gladiator and a brute of a man. Tanned and bald and brown eyes that held lust for anything with beauty and two legs.

Ignoring my son's pleas I stormed out of the room and towards where the gladiators stayed.

Just before I could reach the end of the hall, however, Caius rushed to stand in front of me and I looked to him.

"I beg of you mother, don't kill him. Do not give them a reason to kill you sooner." There it was again.

That one remark calmed me just enough to look at him in confusion.

"That's the second time you've said that to me." I said and more tears entered his eyes.

"After Jovian….after Jovian I knew I was late getting your food so I went to retrieve it so that you could eat. Yet on my way to your chambers I overheard Caesar speaking to Crassus. They had been discussing something of great importance since Caesar's return this morning yet it was only then I was able to catch the meaning behind their quiet meetings."

"And what were they saying?" Caius looked up to me then and the sadness in his eyes broke my heart in two.

"Th-they have planned the games around the celebration of defeating the rebels-."

"That I'm aware of." I growled just thinking about Crassus' smirking face as he told me.

"What they failed to mention was that upon the sun setting and ending the Games a ritual shall be performed." He looked up to me once more as he spoke. "A sacrifice."

I was confused at first until it finally hit me and I leaned against the wall for support.

Those bastards were going to try and kill me tomorrow.

I looked to Caius once more and my eyes landed on the black eye and bruised lip and all thoughts of me left once more as anger took hold and I stormed off towards the gladiators.

"Do not kill him mother, I do not wish to see you die, and I certainly do not wish to see you die sooner than they originally planned."

I just ignored him and continued down the path leading to the gladiators until I came upon Jovian's cell.

"Well if it isn't the little whore. Come for some more? Who's your friend, he wanting some of my large cock as well?!" the drunken man laughed and I growled as the cell doors broke a part scaring the man enough to knock him down as I stormed in and got in his face.

"I'm his mother you son of a bitch!" with that the prick screamed loudly in pain while I ignored Caius pulling on my arm trying to get me to move.

"You forced yourself on my boy, and for that I promise your death will be a painful one." With that Jovian screamed louder before going silent never to make another sound. After looking at the man I just killed with the killing curse, while also loving using my magic after so long, I turned and took Caius' hand and led him from the cell.

"You there!" I turned and saw guards running for us.

I cursed and took off running tightening my grip on Caius.

"Mother!" I turned and smiled at him.

"Spartacus in two days right? Let's get to town and wait for him there. After that we'll go to your brother and the others and will go so far that Crassus and Caesar will never find us. Where no one will force themselves on you ever again." Caius stared at me in shock before smiling brightly and nodded.

I smiled at him and turned to continue running taking down any guard who got too close to us as we went.

I could see the opened gate and we were almost there when I felt something hard hit the side of my head knocking me to the ground.

Caius cried out for me and knelt beside me as I looked up and saw a very pissed off Crassus and Caesar.

"I aid in keeping your pathetic husband alive in exchange for you to remain within these walls until your usefulness ran dry and this is how I am rewarded?! Dead guards and my best gladiator lying dead after I brought you in and proper attended to you?!"

"You hit me and starved me and treated me like a fucking salve! Then you allow the pig of a man to touch Caius after I warned you no one was to touch him!" I yelled making a point to skip over that I'd adopted him so Caius wouldn't be in more danger than he was now.

"He is a slave! One that has been bred to give me and women alike pleasure when they seek it! And you are nothing but a vessel!"

"One you expect to just sit here and let you kill them! If you think I'll go down easily you got another thing coming!" I growled and they both looked shocked that I knew about their plan but Crassus just laughed.

"No matter. You knowing of the plan will not cease it bringing brought to life. I shall kill the boy now and you shall join him at the end of the Games tomorrow." I looked to Caius in fear then down to my ring then offered him a sad smile before taking it off and handing it to him.

"Spartacus in two days. Find him and show him this so he knows I truly sent you. Let him know how much I love him and how much he meant to me. Tell him to take both of you to Adam and the others and get as far from these lands as you possibly can." Caius' eyes widened as I saw guards closing in around us.

"Mother….no…." I smiled once more as he tried to give the ring to me but I just shook my head and pushed him towards the gate as a guard tried to touch him. I killed him then stole his sword as I pushed Caius more towards the gate.

"Go! Please go Caius! It'll be okay!" I begged and began killing guards who got too close to Caius and those who tried to sneak up on me.

"You must come with me!" he cried and I inwardly sighed sadly before looking to him causing him to be pushed fully out of the gate that I then made close behind me.

Caius ran back to the gate and I just smiled at him as he cried out to me.

"Go." I said again just as something hard hit the back of my head.

The last thing I saw was Caius' crying face before he turned and rushed towards town as blackness took hold.

When I next woke it was to the smirking faces of Caesar and Crassus and pain like I'd never known before as they had their way with me.

 **PLEASE READ: And there's the fifth chapter! Not the way you saw it going did you? Well, as I said before, I'll need SEVEN REVIEWS before I put the sixth one up. This one I just couldn't wait anymore for that last review. This chapter will be the only exception though. Again I hope everyone enjoyed it and is still with me! Thank you all for the support!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Celebrations Part One

 **WARNING: I don't own Harry Potter or Spartacus or their characters. I only own my story and any character I might add.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I must admit I was happily surprised to see all seven reviews so quickly. I will also admit that I almost didn't have the time to make this chapter. But all of that makes me happy. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story as much as I am. Now, because I hate odd numbers with a passion in order to get the seventh chapter then I'll need EIGHT reviews. Glad to know everyone is enjoying the story and I hope you continue to do so!**

"Talk"

' _Thoughts'_

Chapter Six: Celebrations Part One

Harry's POV:

I groaned as I landed hard on the cell floor as Crassus and Caesar laughed above me.

"I shall need all the rest I can acquire after the night we had!" Caesar said and I turned slowly to glare at him.

"'Tis a pity you are to meet your end come the setting of the sun tomorrow. For you to carry my child or Julius' child would be a blessing!"

"I would rather die than bring either one of your children into the world." I growled then curled into myself when Caesar kicked my stomach hard.

"Your end is here vessel, of that you can be certain." He growled and I glared once more.

"No matter, my men shall find the boy and bring me his head before he is able to reach your husband. Spartacus shall die in the arena and once his parents are to the afterlife no one shall stand in my way of finding the boy."

"Adam is with his aunts and uncles. And you're very aware of their skills. Both as a team and as individuals. They will make sure your filthy hands never land on my son. Caius will find his father and they will escape from Rome. Of that I am certain." I said and Crassus blinked at me.

"Father? Caius' parents stepped upon the shores of the afterlife many years prior." I looked away then knowing I'd just made a mistake that just put Caius in even more danger.

When Crassus and Caesar laughed I flinched.

"You have taken the boy as your own! The joy it will be to end his life will be of utmost greatness! A shame, really, he was just a good fuck. Much like his moth-."

Crassus suddenly found himself flown across the room as I stood, painfully, and glared at him.

"Do not speak of Caius in such a manner you son of a bitch!" I went to use the killing curse but Caesar managed to punch me in the stomach knocking the air out of my lungs causing me to kneel.

"You really know how to test patience!" Crassus growled as he stood over my panting form.

I felt more than saw him kneel before me and forced me to look at him only to see a smirk there. "Why do you continue to fight? Why do you not accept the fate of yourself and that of your husbands? A man who will never want to touch someone so unfaithful. Taking not one but two cocks other than your husbands into you tight little hole. One that has only ever been explored by Spartacus. Not only does our seed rest within you, but you carry our names upon your flesh. Death should be a blessing to you, for you're now a whore in your husband's eyes." I glared at him and spit a small amount of blood that had seeped into my mouth from where it was busted some.

Crassus blinked at me before smacking me then kicked my stomach once more then allowed Caesar to kick my head making me see stars.

"I believe a more painful death is more deserving for a whore like you." Crassus growled and I looked up at him glaring.

"I was simply going to allow two of my gladiators run you through so the sands could drink from the blood of a vessel for all of Rome to see. Yet a whore such as yourself needs purifying." A creepy smile graced Crassus' lips as he shared a knowing look with Caesar. Both men laughed as they headed for the cell door only to stop to look at me once more.

"Yes, a vessel who has tasted three cocks needs to be purified before he is to return to the afterlife. And fire is the purist of all elements." I felt myself go pale at what he meant by that.

"You bastards!" I growled and tried to stand but I was in so much pain right then and I was so tired that I just fell back to the ground and let the darkness come as Crassus' and Caesar's laughs echoed off the walls.

Adam's POV:

Father wasn't at the house yet, but they were expected to arrive any hour now.

We'd camped out behind the building far enough into the woods that we couldn't be seen yet close enough we could see people moving around.

It was a little convenient that the small Villar was placed within the city itself and not secluded as Crassus' actual Villar was.

Of course, none of that matter to me. All I cared about was my locket, and how I kept staring at it begging for mother's warmth to return to it once more.

"Fear not child, there is still a chance your mother was simply forced to part from his ring. Your mother is too stubborn to die." Uncle Nasir tried to comfort me yet I just looked at him.

"Mother would sooner die than be parted from his ring. He loved it. He said it was the one way the three of us could always be together no matter how far we got from one another. Mother would never let anyone take it from him." I said and watched as he sighed.

"Perhaps choice was taken from him." He said and I just looked to my locket again. "Harry would not want you to be saddened child, nor would Spartacus, they would want you to be safe and happy-."

"Mother and father would want to be here raising me back at our house." I growled looking to uncle not caring I'd got the attention of the others then. "They would not wish to be from my side and they would not wish for any of this to be happening! Mother certainly wouldn't want us to have gone into the future to a time he hated!" I let out a sob then and gripped the locket tightly.

"Mother wouldn't want to leave me. He wouldn't leave me, and he wouldn't leave father." I was suddenly in uncle Nasir's arms as I finally let the tears fall after fighting them for two days.

"Oh child," I peeked from where my face was buried in uncle's chest and saw uncle Agron smiling sadly at me, "your words hold truth. Your mother would never leave you or your father. Perhaps his ring was forcefully taken or perhaps he is now….at peace….yet neither outcome holds any worth. Your mother will always be at your side even if you cannot see him."

"I would rather see him." I whispered causing both my uncles to sigh.

"I would rather see him too young one." I looked up to uncle Crixus as he stood behind uncle Agron. "Harry's my brother, and I would have him of this world so that I may aid in raising you at his and Spartacus' side." Uncle knelt then and uncle Nasir pulled back some so uncle held my face in his hands.

"So let us see him returned to your side so such a dream can come to pass." I stared at him in shock before wiping my eyes and nodded at him determinedly.

"Thank you guys. And sorry."

"Apologies are not need dear nephew, your pain was buried for too long for one of your age." I smiled at aunt Naevia as I took uncle Agron's hand to let him help me up.

"We will save Harry, Adam, I can promise you that." I smiled at Remus and nodded at him as I looked to the house and saw more movement than normal.

Frowning I walked a little closer and noticed that other Dominus' were walking into the Villar.

"They're beginning to arrive." I said making everyone look to the house.

"Won't be long now until Decimus arrives with Spartacus." Draco said and uncle Gannicus smiled at him like father always does with mother.

I smiled at them as uncle leaned in to whisper something into Draco's ear then laughed when Draco smacked his arm hard and moved to sit closer to aunt Laeta who was also laughing.

"Let's see ourselves to food so that no one is too weak to fight when Decimus finally arrives." Albus said. Everyone nodded and the wizards started a fire after placing a concealment charm around us so no one could see the light or smoke.

Aunt Laeta and Naevia began to put the fish uncle Nasir had caught over the fire to let them cook.

Everyone ate in silence as we watched three more Dominus' arrive with a total for five to six men each.

"Crassus plans to make this a day celebration." Uncle Agron growled and I looked to my family in sympathy.

Tomorrow was a tough day for them all, and now they would be forced to watch Romans celebrate it.

Shouldn't Decimus and his gladiators arrived by now?" Hermione asked and uncle Crixus nodded.

"Something has ceased their movements." He said and looked to us. "Let us fall into roles once more, so that we may be within the Villar when they arrive."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Neville asked.

"We'll be going in second to last. A position mother said Romans never pay much attention to. Should we go in now we'll be safer." I said as my family nodded agreeing with me.

Quickly Snape stood as did the others and everyone got in line and into character.

I was a little worried for my family. Even though it'd been eight years since the war none of them really changed much based on the memories I'd seen.

We walked back around the building and into the front door. The moment we were in the door everyone in my family lowered their heads in an attempt to remain even more unnoticed.

It worked. Snape and Albus led us through the crowd and to a room that wasn't being used and my finally released a breath of relief.

"Now we wait for your father to arrive then we all go and try to find your mother and disappear forever." Aunt Laeta said and I smiled at her as she pulled me into a hug.

About an hour later is when a new voice rang out throughout the Villar.

Spartacus' POV:

"Spartacus I know your heart is hurting. Yet you must act as if you hold no knowledge over Harry." I looked to Cornelius after he whispered to me and I sighed.

"My heart may no longer be of this world. How am I supposed to act as if I do not know of such knowledge?"

"By remembering that there is still hope that he is of this world and merely was forced to part of his ring." He said gently only to shove me hard to stand behind him. "You dare stand as equal to your Dominus?!" I was confused at first that is until I saw that some townspeople were staring at us.

"Apologies Dominus." I growled at going into character.

Cornelius glared at me. "Watch the way you speak to me slave! I am your Dominus! I own you!" I was fighting to keep the laugh that wished to escape down as Cornelius spoke.

"Apologies Dominus." I said and bowed to the man.

When I looked up I could see that Cornelius was also fighting back his laughter as well.

The rest of the walk was silent and my mind could not resist taking me to darker thoughts as I stared at my ring.

' _Where have you gone my heart? Are you of this world? Were you merely forced to part with your ring? Are you injured? I beg of you, do not leave this world when I am so close to freeing you and finding our son. Cornelius offers us a home where we can remain forever safe. Forever as one. I beg you not to leave me.'_ I thought only to look up and see the Villar before us.

"Once we are within the Villar we wait for but a moment to make proper scene before finding the training grounds. I not wish to spend our whole trip being a horrid man to my boys." I smiled and placed hand upon shoulder quickly before dropping it.

Cornelius smiled at me before nodded to the others and walking into the Villar.

The moment we entered all eyes were upon us and Cornelius glared at them all causing gaze to look elsewhere.

"Where at the training grounds?! My gladiators have become soft in our travel and I wish to remind them what it means to become soft!" my brothers and I shared a false feared look before hurrying after Cornelius. Aquila and Caelia taking the boys to chambers down another hall.

Once we were once more outside and standing upon the training grounds Cornelius looked to us.

"Whatever happens with the rising sun, I would like each of you to know how proud I am to have such fine men honoring our home." We all stood straight at his blessing.

"Made easier to have a man worth honoring." Atilius said and Cornelius smiled at him.

"Now then, let us train. We have taken training grounds as our own for the moment, taking advantage of such a fleet would be most wise." We all nodded and Faustus stepped forward to begin our training.

Crixus' POV:

The door opening caused everyone to tense and prepare to attack when suddenly two women and two children appeared.

"Oh, and you might you gently be?" the brown haired woman asked and I glared at her.

"I believe question is ours. Considering you walked into our chambers." She nodded and bowed.

"Apologies I and my husband only just arrived with our gladiators and my boys grew tired from the long trip and wished to find a place to rest. However since these chambers are taken we shall find others." The woman went to leave when Agron and I stepped forward and pushed them all into the room and locked the door behind them.

"How dare-."

"You are the wife of Decimus?" I asked and her eyes gained slight fear as she pushed her boys behind her and the other woman.

"And if I were to hold such a title?" I smirked and stepped forward as my brothers and sisters did the same. Successfully surrounding them.

"Oh for pity sake!" we all looked as Hermione forced her way passed us. "Can't you simply ask them rather than scaring them? There's children here!"

"You look no older than I miss." The oldest boy said and I glared at him.

"See question to light so that we are able to leave without injury." The woman said and I stepped closer to her.

"You man has someone of great importance to us-."

"You mean Spartacus?" she asked before I could finish. Understanding entered her eyes and she seemed to completely relax. "Tell me, is there an Adam among you?" we all tensed and Naevia pushed the boy behind her.

"I beg of you. Let the boy go to his father! I am sure he has felt the absence of Harry's warmth as well and I believe he is the only one who can bring Spartacus out of his darkened thoughts." I looked to her confused as Adam moved to stand at my side.

"Is my father alright?" the woman looked to the boy and gasped before smiling gently and kneeling to his level.

"Your father needs you at the moment child. Holding you once more will make him return to brighter thoughts once more."

"And just how can we trust you?" I asked and she looked to me.

"You must decide that for yourselves. Know that I and my husband are no threat to any of you. Cornelius wishes to aid Spartacus in reuniting heart and soul to arms. Spartacus is an honorable man, it pains me to see him in such pain." More confusion entered me as I turned to see the others mirrored my confusion.

"Well I wanna see father. Whatever's going on here he'll be able to explain it." Adam said looking to me. "All I want is to see father again." I looked to the boy before sighing and nodding.

"I heard words spoken by your husband of taking them to the training grounds." I said and she nodded.

"He does not wish to treat his boys in such a horrid manner and sought out a place where prying eyes could not see." I just looked to her before looking to my nephew.

"Take us to the training grounds." I told Snape who nodded and looked to the woman.

"Will you lead us there?" she nodded and opened the door followed by her boys and the woman.

"What names do you carry?" Adam asked.

"I am Aquila. My oldest is Felix and my youngest is Ennius. The woman at my side is Caelia, you must recognize her." I looked to the woman who had turned to smile at me and I heard Hermione gasp.

"You're the woman who told us to come to Rome." She laughed and nodded.

"I knew you would not hold trust in my family, so I had to send you to Rome in hopes Spartacus would be able to ease worried minds." She said and I felt more confusion to hear a slave call Decimus and his family her family.

"You also wished to make me look the full in front of Spartacus' brothers, sisters, and son." Aquila said and Caelia laughed.

"Dear Aquila I need not try in such matters." Aquila glared yet it held no real threat and I stared at the exchange in shock.

"Spartacus did not mention others however." Caelia said turning to the others.

"It's a long story." Ronald said and Agron huffed in amusement upon hearing his words.

I smirked yet remained silent as we quickly and quietly followed Aquila down stairs and once more found ourselves outside where a group of men could be seen practicing.

One man stood out among the rest.

"Father!" Adam gasped and I smiled at the boy as he watched his father train.

Spartacus must've felt eyes upon him as he turned and instantly dropped his swords upon seeing Adam and ran for him.

"Father!" Adam yelled and charged after his father only to be pulled into his arms tightly then lifted.

"Oh my boy! My son!" Spartacus cried as he kissed his crying sons head.

"I missed you father."

"I missed you as well my son. There was never a moment you were not within my thoughts." He said and seemed to tighten his hold on Adam.

Spartacus finally acknowledge our presence and walked to us while still carrying his son.

I smiled and walked with my family as we surrounded father and son as we all took turns welcoming Spartacus back.

"I feared I would never see your faces again." Spartacus said then looked to his son and pushed hair from his young face. "Your face I most feared never seeing again."

Adam leaned into the touch and smiled. "We never would've stopped looking for you father." He said then looked saddened. "Father…." Adam started then looked to his locket.

"I felt the sudden loss of his warmth too my child," Spartacus said and made Adam look to him, "know this my son, your mother holds more stubbornness than I. he is still of this world. We do not need a piece of jewelry to tell us so." Adam looked ready to argue but Spartacus stopped him by placing hand upon his chest. "What does your heart tell you?" Adam was quiet for a moment before smiling brightly as his father.

"Mother is still alive." Spartacus smiled brightly as well and pulled Adam into another tight embrace.

"I will bring your mother back to your arms my son. I swear it." He silently vowed and I smiled at the others to see they shared my thoughts.

It appears both needed to reassure each other more than another giving it.

"It appears you're Spartacus." We all turned to see the wizards walking up to us. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Albus said holding his hand out to him.

Spartacus looked to the hand in confusion before looking to me. "They are from the future. Somehow Harry sent us there while trying to aid in our escape of Roman grasp." Spartacus suddenly growled and pulled his son tighter to him.

"And what would people who did nothing but mistreat my heart be doing in such a time period?" the wizards looked at Spartacus in shock before looking to us for aid.

"Brother," Spartacus looked to me as I placed hand upon shoulder, "they are here to aid in rescuing you and Harry." Spartacus looked to them before glaring once more then turned to the men behind us.

"I am in no need to saving. I was blessed to have been rescued by the most honorable Roman to ever walk this earth." I stared at Spartacus in confusion as Decimus walked forward and smiled at the boy within Spartacus' arms.

"So this is the famous Adam that I have heard many stories of." Adam blushed and leaned more into his father who smiled at him.

"He is Cornelius," Spartacus moved to sit Adam down then knelt to his level and smiled, "Adam, my son, this is the man who has given your father food and shelter for all this time. He is a man of great honor." Adam turned to the man who, to my shock, knelt before the boy and smiled.

"It is an honor to meet the son of Spartacus and Harry. Your breath is a true blessing upon this world. The happiness you give your father is one he so greatly deserves." Adam blushed before leaning more into his father and smiled.

"I'm still a little confused on why you're so nice when I heard you're really mean. But I like you. You saved my father and you brought him back to me. That's all I need to know." Cornelius smiled and offered his hand to the boy who took it.

That's all I needed to see to give trust to the man.

"If my nephew can give trust while also holding confusion, then you have gained mine." Cornelius smiled up at me then stood to offer his hand then offered it to the others as they walked to him.

"Gratitude. Know your trust is not misplaced." We all nodded and looked to Neville as he spoke.

"So, why is it you're not as mean as the rumors about you?" Cornelius laughed with Spartacus as the men behind them walked up and they all began their tales.

By the end introductions were given and all confusion had left all of us.

"So you only wish to aid my heart if you gain aid in return?" Spartacus asked as we all returned to our original hiding place once night had fallen and the other gladiators had retired for the eve.

Albus sighed. "I wish we could help without asked for it in return, but we still have our own war going on-."

"My heart is not the only one able to defeat Voldemort!" Spartacus growled then huffed at those who flinched. "To fear a measly name proves that you may indeed need aid in defeating him." The wizards bushed but didn't say anything.

"I must say," Sirius began causing Spartacus to look to him, "to meet the man who gave our pup a love and a beautiful child is a true blessing. I don't even need to see you with Harry to see the devotion and love within your eyes whenever you mention him." I smiled at Sirius and noticed Spartacus calmed upon hearing his words.

"Harry is my heart." Was all he said and Remus leaned forward.

"If it is not crossing a line by asking, why is it you took on Harry's name instead of the other way around?" Spartacus actually smiled at the question.

"Harry was willing to leave all he had been to be with me. It was only fair that I did the very same. Also, the Thracian I was long ago died with my late wife. He belongs to Sura, and I would not take him from her. Spartacus, however, belongs to Harry." The wizards seemed shocked at hearing Spartacus speak of his late wife but Spartacus smiled.

"Without Sura I would never have felt the need to leave the Roman army to protect her. Which would remove chance of coming to the House of Batiatus," there Spartacus paused and pulled his son closer with a smile, "and I would never be holding my son. The physical form of mine and Harry's love." Adam blushed but still smiled brightly at his father's words.

"Do you agree Adam?" Ronald asked and Spartacus glared at him.

Adam nodded. "Aunt Sura kept father happy for many years before he met mother. I could never feel ill thoughts to someone who kept my father happy." Spartacus smiled at his son then glared at a now blushing Ronald.

"You hold much of your father within you child." Cornelius said and I nodded.

"He does indeed resemble his father." The others nodded in agreement.

"Yet I see more of my heart within him."

"No matter, he is a perfect mixture of you and Harry. He will bring this world to its knees when he is a man." Adam blushed then as everyone laughed.

"I believe it is time to retire for the night ourselves." Cornelius said as he stood. "You boys have man victories to see to tomorrow and I would rather show Romans how men of proper standing fight." We all smirked as we stood and I offered my hand once more.

"You are not what I expected, yet I am pleased to have been proven wrong." Cornelius smiled and took my offered hand before turning to the wizards.

"You must learn how to properly use a sword if you wish to aid in freeing Harry." The wizards all looked to him.

"With all due respect we have our wants-."

"My heart can kill you with a simple glace while also wielding two swords as if they were an extension of himself. He is a powerful being, yet he was captured same as I when outnumbered."

"He got Adam and the others out though." Hermione pointed out.

"That was a mother protecting a child. There was no magic used to defend himself. He defended his son and family." Spartacus growled and walked to stand over the wizards who only then seemed to understand the strength that Spartacus held.

"You will be a burden to us if you do not learn to use a weapon. If you do not wish to learn the ways of the sword then you are to remain within this Villar. Those who wish to aid in rescuing my heart shall be trained by Faustus. You will have no time to learn advanced techniques, but should you practice hard you will be able to learn the basics. That, along with your magic, will give you the edge you need. You will no longer be a burden." Hermione seemed to hate being called a burden and crossed her arms to show her displeasure.

"We're in!" the twins yelled stepping forward with Sirius and Remus.

"Harry's our pup, we should've been there when he first needed help. If we can help him now then we will." Spartacus smiled at Sirius as he spoke and shared a nod with Remus as he looked to the others.

"Gannicus has already shown me enough to protect myself, but it wouldn't hurt to learn more skills." Draco said stepping from Gannicus' side.

Spartacus looked from Draco to Gannicus and shared a knowing smile with our brother before watching Neville step forward.

"I don't know how much help I'll be, but Harry's my friend, and I wanna help anyway I can." I admired the boy's courage and I could see my family also shared in the admiration.

"I'll learn." Ronald said shocking us all as he stepped forward.

"But Ron-."

"'Mione Harry's my best mate and he needs our help. They're right, in this time period we need more than just our magic. Even Harry proved that to be true and he can do wandless magic and was second in command during the war. If you're truly here to help him you'll learn how to fight." Hermione stared at the boy before sighing and taking her place at his side.

"Alright, fine, you all win." She huffed and I glared at the girl.

"I suppose Albus and I shall learn as well. I would hate to be the only one who did not go to rescue the brat. No matter how much he deserves-." His sentence was never completely. Spartacus had shot to the man and knocked him to the ground before placing knee upon chest and holding sword to the man's neck growling at him.

"If you enjoying breathing I would refrain from disrespecting my heart within my presents." Snape glared at the man before did not move.

"As I have said, the boy selfishly threw himself into the veil in an attempt to kill himself. When that clearly failed he found you and joined in your war then spread his legs and popped out a brat-." That was all Spartacus needed to pick the man up once more only to slam him down harder than the first time and raised his sword to remove his head when I stepped forward to cease the swords movements.

Spartacus looked to me and I could see uncontrolled anger within his eyes.

"The man is a fool for disrespecting your husband and son in your presence, but he is still needed if we are to get the wizards and our family close to the arena come first light." Spartacus took a calmly breath before pushing from the clearly shocked man who had the decency to show fear within his eyes.

"Speak ill of them again, and my brother will not be able to stop my sword next time." With that last promise Spartacus walked over and picked his son up and followed the others inside to fall to their dreams.

Only to be stopped by a boy walking out from the trees.

"Everyone tensed upon seeing the new face and Spartacus sat Adam down and pushed him to stand behind him as he glared upon the boy.

"I-Is one of you Spartacus?" we all looked to Spartacus as he stepped forward some.

"I am Spartacus." The boy suddenly burst into tears and rushed over to the name shocked man.

"You must get to Crassus' Villar!"

"And why is that?" I asked stepping forward.

"The Games Crassus holds tomorrow-."

"Will be at the arena, and we're fully aware of the meaning behind them." Spartacus growled as did those who fought in the war.

The boy quickly shook his head as more tears came. "You must get to the Villar before the end of the Games!"

"Speak clear words or see tongue from fucking mouth." Agron growled.

The boy looked to him before sighing and looking to Spartacus.

"I am Caius, and I have been waiting for Spartacus to arrive and a safe moment to approach him." The boy, Caius, looked down and uncurled his fingers from around an object.

I stared at the object in shock before the boy was suddenly being held high by his throat.

"There had better be a good reason for that ring to be within your grasp!" Spartacus growled tightening his grip some."

The boy struggled and looked to Adam and stared at him for a moment.

Suddenly Adam rushed over to his father and began to pull at his arm.

"Release him father!" Spartacus looked to his son in shock only to see tears were in his eyes. "Please! I looked into his mind, he's my brother!" confusion entered all as Spartacus slowly lowered the boy and turned to kneel before his son.

"What meaning do your words hold my son?" Adam looked to Caius and began to speak.

"He was sent by mother. Mother's the one who gave him the ring." Everyone looked to the boy quickly who looked down obviously embarrassed.

"Mother and Caius became close while he stayed with Crassus and Caesar. Mother adopted Caius." Spartacus calmed instantly and stood to gently lay hands upon the boy's shoulders.

"Apologies, I should have sought out the answer before coming to conclusion." Caius smiled softly at Spartacus before fear entered him once more.

"We must return to the Villar before the end of the Games!"

"Why is that my child?" Spartacus asked. The comment seemed to have shocked the boy for a moment before he managed to shake it off and tightened his hold on the ring.

It was then I noticed Adam was shaking and crying hard as well.

"They-they mean to kill mother at the end of the Games!" everyone stiffened then and Spartacus began to shake slightly.

"That will not happen. I will not let that happen." Spartacus said and pulled both boys to him. "I will bring mother home to you once more, of that you can be certain." Caius looked to Spartacus confused.

"You already accept me?" Spartacus smiled and Adam laughed as he took the boy's hand.

"Harry has adopted you. That is all I need to know that you are a special boy. And that you are now my son." Caius seemed to tear up in happiness before wiping them away and squeezed his brother's hand tighter.

Spartacus smiled at them before let us retire now so that we may think of a plan to rescue my heart and get as far from Rome as we are able." Spartacus said then smiled at Caius and wrapped arms around shoulders. "I would also like to know my newly found son." Caius smiled as we all walked into the Villar.

AT DAWN

Sirius' POV:

It was dawn now, and the group from the future left our hiding place in the trees, we went back there once our plan was set so no one would find us, to meet Spartacus and his people.

"The other Dominus' have taken their men to the arena already. Giving us much needed privacy." Cornelius said and Spartacus nodded.

"Is everyone aware of the plan?" when everyone nodded Spartacus turned to Faustus. "Train them well my brother. For they will need to be able to defend themselves once they enter the Villar." Faustus nodded as Spartacus turned to his sons and smiled at them.

"I know you two wish to aid in bringing your mother home, yet it will be too dangerous for the both of you. Remain here where I know you will be safe."

"No!"

"We wish to help!" they both yelled and I smiled at them.

"Caius you may be of age to fight but you've yet to hold a sword. You will be far greater aid here in making sure your brother does come into danger." Caius looked to Adam before nodding.

Spartacus smiled then looked to Adam. "You are far too young to see a battlefield."

"I can take care of myself." Adam argued and I laughed at that.

"Of that I am certain." Spartacus laughed. "Just as I know Caius can protect himself. Yet you both will be more aid here. If mother and I know you are far from Rome's reach then we will have a reason to fight. We have a reason to return." The boys looked to each other before nodding and hugging their father who reluctantly let them go as he headed for the arena where those who are not fighting will see if maybe Crassus and Caesar already moved Harry to the arena.

I couldn't help but pray we found him in time.

"Now then," I looked to Faustus as he stood before us and the boys sat down to watch our training.

I looked to Caius in sadness. The boy suffered a lot in his short life. Much like Harry did, only this child found Harry before he tried to kill himself. Harry felt like he had no one.

' _At least the boy will know the love of parents now.'_ I thought happily and looked back to Faustus as I was handed a wooden sword.

"You will only use these for an hour. We are rushed for time so I cannot train you in the proper time period with a wooden sword, therefore the basics will be put to memory and at the end of this hour wood will replace steel."

"So you plan on us fighting with these things today?" Hermione asked and Faustus nodded. "That's insane! We can't go into battle after only a few hours of practice! We'll die!"

"Were you not aware of the plan as everyone else?" Faustus asked clearly annoyed with the girl.

"I only mean that the plan was for us to only search the Villar once it was around mid-noon. We won't need our weapons then." Faustus glared at her then.

"If Harry is within the Villar walls then there will be guards everywhere. Should you walk in without a weapon then you are walking into your death."

"No if I only use my magic." Hermione said using her original argument.

Even I was getting annoyed at this point with her.

"That mindset will get you killed girl." Faustus growled before looking to the rest of us. "A sword must become an extension of yourself. If you do not move your body and weapon in perfect harmony you will die. If you make a mistake upon the field of battle you will die. If you begin to let victories get to your head-."

"You will die." The twins said together laughing. I smiled in amusement at the boys and I could see Faustus liked them as well.

"To wield a sword is more than just swinging idly and praying it finds your target. You must watch your enemy's movements and be a step before him. That is how you see victory." He said and I nodded at him and looked at the wooden sword.

Harry had practiced with one many years ago, and now was a professional with a sword.

Just the thought of that sent chills down my spine.

"Turn to the one beside you and get into a fighting position. Begin with basic attacks and I shall evaluate all of you." Everyone nodded and turned to the one they stood beside and got ready.

"Begin!" I charged Remus then and went to jab at his stomach but he dodged it and went to trip me. Luckily I jumped it but I lost my footing on my landing and I fell causing him to gain the advantage and held his sword to my neck.

Damn werewolf gracefulness. Even if it is sexy.

Remus smirked at me before helping me up and turned to face Faustus as he walked up to us nodded.

"You both show promise. Remus, with your grace I believe your better weapon would be a spear." Remus nodded and accepted the wooden stick from the man.

Faustus then turned to me. "Sirius, you show grace as well, yet you become slightly off balance when feet are asked to move quickly. Sword and shield will be to your advantage because of this. The shield will act as both a balancer and a protector while the sword remains your weapon." I nodded and accepted the shield from the man.

On down the line he went until everyone had the weapon he believed suited the person.

The twins got the net and spear since they worked better as one than two. Ron got was a sword and shield as I was as was Hermione, though Faustus wasn't nice about that reasoning, though Neville shocked us all. Apparently the boy showed great promise because Faustus handed him another sword.

"Gannicus, Spartacus, and Harry are some of the few to master duel swords. To show promise in such a field should bring you honor. For you will be as good as those men one day." Neville seemed to stand straighter at the compliment.

I smiled at him as I watched Faustus give Draco a spear like he did with Remus and he gave Snivellus shield.

Dumbledore was going to stay behind with the boys so someone was there to protect them.

Once he was done passing out weapons he told us to go back to training for the rest of the hour.

Once the hour was up Faustus told us to stop and walked up to us.

"Very good. You learn quickly, a skill that will aid you surviving battle." We all nodded at him as he began to pass out real weapons.

The moment the sword left his hand for mine I stared at the sword in shock.

"It's a lot heavier than I thought." I gasped then felt a stronger chill run up my spine.

Harry swung two of these things with ease.

"I do not have the time to show you more, yet I believe you will do well should the need arise." I smiled at Faustus and bowed to him then took Remy's hand when he offered it and followed the others towards the Villar.

And hopefully to the place that Harry was being held.

Harry's POV:

I woke up with a groan not knowing, or even caring, how long I'd been out.

All I knew what that my body hurt and I had a headache like a herd of centaurs ran over my head twice.

I groaned again and slowly stood up to see I had been moved to a new cell.

Where? I had no idea. I just knew I needed to get out of here before they came to kill me.

Looking around I found the cell door and tried to open it.

Sadly I found I didn't have enough strength to even open the thing.

Sighing I used the wall to slowly sink back to the ground and sighed in relief when I was met with the ground. The cold wall felt good on my head as I stared up at the ceiling in thought.

' _Burned alive. Must say not one of the ways I thought I'd die.'_ I thought humorlessly.

After a long while I felt sleep starting to creep up on me and I let it take over.

Hoping it would take away the pain in my head at the very least.

Agron's POV:

"I watched Spartacus take down yet another man before storming off the sands.

Harry needed to be found soon, less Spartacus releases his anger and kills all Romans in his path in search of his husband.

' _And I would do the very same if it were Nasir in Harry's place.'_ I thought looking to the man who held my heart standing beside me.

"No word of Harry?" Spartacus asked once he was standing before us.

I sighed and shook head. "Crixus, Naevia, Laeta, and Caelia are all searching for hidden passage ways and doors, yet no news has reached ear. Nor has news come from the Villar. The only good news I can deliver is Cornelius doing a fine job keeping Crassus and Caesar distracted as we search." Spartacus sighed and rubbed his face.

"The hour is growing later. Time is no longer on our side. We must find Harry before the end of the Games. Giving us only two hours."

"I will aid in the search." Cato offered and Spartacus smiled at him.

"I know you would, brother, as I know the other would as well. Yet if you did not fight it would cause suspicion. You aid in the search by keeping the crowd's attention." Cato looked to Spartacus before nodded and patting his shoulder.

"Then I shall continue to feed the crowd's hunger until your man is safely within arms."

"Gratitude." With that Cato was to the sands.

"I will join them in their search. I do not fight on the sands, my absence would not be missed." I looked to Nasir faking hurt expression. "My presence would not be missed by none who do not matter." I smiled at him then and accepted his kiss as he rushed down the passage to aid in the search of our brother.

I would search as well, if someone did not need to remain at Spartacus' side to keep him from taking down yet another arena.

Noise behind me caused me to turn to see the wizards walking solemnly.

"He was not there." I said and Remus sighed.

"No, in fact besides the slaves the house was empty." That shocked me.

"Crassus did not leave a guard to protect his Villar?" Remus shook his head and I turned to Spartacus to see he too was confused.

"Why would he not leave guards to protect his Villar?" Spartacus wondered I and found myself wondering the same thing.

"The guards are obviously with Harry. So if we were to look for an area where there seems to be more guards than the norm then perhaps Harry will be nearby." I said.

Everyone nodded and I looked to the wizards. "Half go with my Nasir and aid his group in searching. Other half remain here should the need arise to attack and we need more men." They all nodded and dispersed.

Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Snape went to join the searching party while the others remained with us.

I looked to Sirius to he was gazing upon his weapon in confusion. "What troubles your thoughts?" Sirius looked to me then returned gaze to the weapon.

"I'm just still trying to picture Harry swinging not one, but two of these heavy things around." Even Spartacus laughed causing Cornelius' men to look to him in a funny manner.

"My heart could do far more with two swords than merely swing them about." The wizards looked to Spartacus as he walked from watching Cato fight, and win, his match to stand at my side.

"The mere sight of Harry sent waves of fear to all his enemies." I could see Sirius gain chills upon thought as he looked between us.

"So, I have to know, is Shadow as feared and mighty as Crixus said he was in the tour?" Spartacus held confusion but I just smiled at him then answered the man before us.

"Yes, Shadow was even more feared than Harry wielding his swords, than even his magic."

"I have heard tales of a mighty black beast that traveled with the rebels," we all turned to see Fabinaus walking to us with Gallus behind him, "tales of a beast with the ability to become one with the shadows. Only to appear when it is too late for its prey."

"I would love to see him. Harry never mentioned he had an Animagus form. He didn't even mention he'd been practicing wandless magic." Spartacus nodded at that.

"He believed your world would consider him more of a freak than it already had." Spartacus became angered suddenly as he stepped forward.

"Know this, I will not allow my heart to return to a time and a world where his is not but a weapon! Find someone else to be your weapon!" Sirius actually backed up in fear as Remus growled at Spartacus.

The man did just threaten his mate after all.

"Spartacus," said man turned to me and I nodded to the men before him, "they have proven to only love my brother. They came to truly aid in rescuing him from Roman grasp. Harry always spoke highly of these two men." Spartacus sighed then and turned to smile.

"Apologies. It is my job to protect my husband and son and I do not wish him pain returning to a world where he is a weapon." Spartacus got a saddened look then. "Although, my job to protect them has failed."

"I don't think." Sirius said stepping back to the man. "You had Cornelius and his men searching for your husband and son the whole time you were with him and even you both you couldn't feel his tracker anymore you never doubted he was dead. You calmed your son and told him you'd return his mother to him. To both of them. "As far as I'm concerned you've yet to fail." Spartacus' eyes widened before he smiled at the man before turning to welcome Cato back to the group.

"An excellent showing of how strong Cornelius' boys are!" Atilius cried out causing all to laugh.

Cornelius suddenly appeared and the men instantly ran to him.

"Proud performances today boys!" the men seemed to grow under his praise. "Cato, to cut half the man's face off was a fabulous way to ignite the crowd! You sent his Dominus home with only two gladiators and tail between legs!" Cato blushed but smiled at the man.

"The man tried to remove head from shoulders, I but sought to return the favor." Cornelius and the men laughed as he pulled Cato into a hug.

"It still causes surprise upon seeing a Roman treat men as equals." I whispered to Spartacus who smiled.

"It caused shock within me as well for a long while, but he is a man of great honor. He admitted that he even sent some of our best warriors in the war to us." I turned to Spartacus in shock.

"Truly?!" Spartacus nodded.

"There is a plaque sitting near the training grounds with the names of those they lost upon them from the war." I stared at the man before us in shock.

"If only all of Rome thought as he does."

"Then there would have been no war."

"And would that be so bad?"

"No, it would have been a blessing." Spartacus said before looking to the sands upon hearing a trumpet sound off silencing the crowd.

"I must return before suspicion is laid at feet. I claimed the need to 'threaten' my men to perform better and that I would return shortly."

The men nodded as Cornelius left and Crassus' voice rang out.

"Today has been a fine day to celebrate Rome's victory over the rebel Spartacus and his men!" Spartacus and I growled at that but continued to listen.

"And to have Spartacus himself fighting in the Games is a rarity that I have provided Rome's loyal children!" the crowd roared then and I watched as Spartacus gripped the gate tightly.

"You fight to lengthen the search for Harry. You do not fight to celebrate our defeat." I told Spartacus in hopes of calming the man.

It worked, but not the amount I would have preferred.

As the crowd calmed Crassus spoke once more. "To add more entertainment to the celebrations we have a special treat for you lovely folks today! Today as the sun begins to fall from the sky and the last man lays dead upon the sands, there will be a sacrifice! One of the utmost rarity!" the crowd roared louder then and even I found myself growling at them.

"There is only time for but two matches. We must find Harry, time we no longer have." I nodded at the man and asked Cornelius' men to watch Spartacus as the rest of us joined the search.

I would not lose my brother, not when we're so close.

Cornelius' POV:

"A fine speech as always Marcus!" I cheered as Crassus sat down once more.

It took all within me not to stab the man in his neck with the hidden knife I always keep at hand.

"Where are your wife and children again?" Caesar asked and I looked to the man.

"They still held exhaustion from the travel here. I allowed them to remain at the Villar you so graciously provided until the end of the Games. Once they have reached end we must quickly return to Ostia."

"So soon?" Crassus asked and I fought the glare from my face.

"I never trust my slaves to watch my Villar for longer than a few weeks at a time. I do not wish to lose anything of value because they are too incompetent to protect it." I lied hating myself for having to give false words about my family.

Crassus and Caesar laughed and I gave a quick, small glare before they returned gaze to me.

"I would not trust a slave as well. You are the perfect example on how a Dominus should be." I smirked then.

"Gratitude for the compliment." I said taking it with different meaning than it had been offered with.

Crassus smiled and I looked to the sands as Gallus entered the arena to fight a man who clearly would be out matched in the end.

"What sacrifice will be ending the Games?" I asked already knowing the horrid answer.

Crassus smirked and leaned closer so that the remaining Dominus' would not overhear. "The vessel." I made my eyes widen in shock.

"Truly?!" Caesar smirked that time.

"He is to be burned. An earthly vessel taints such a powerful being within, the being needs to be purified before it can return to the afterlife." My eyes truly widened then and I fought the sickness that came with such disturbing news.

"My, that is a spectacle that will forever been known in history." I said and Crassus laughed.

"And we shall be the ones to write it in the pages!" Caesar laughed with the man then and I took calming breath before asking my question.

"Where is this vessel? I have heard rumors that he was the lover to my man Spartacus-."

"A man I asked you to let die upon the sands this day." Crassus said glaring some.

"It would not do well to kill a man that has once more captured the crowd." I quickly pointed out.

Crassus thought for a moment before sighing. "I suppose your words hold truth, yet it would have been a spectacle that would never be beaten if the lovers died upon the sands on the anniversary of their defeat." I forced a smirk then and leaned closer to the horrid men.

"Which returns thoughts to question. Where is the vessel? I would very much like 'alone' time with him before he is purified once more. With permission of course." Crassus and Caesar looked to one another before laughing.

"Of course! Caesar and I found him to be a lay to rival all others!" my breath ceased upon hearing those words yet I forced myself to sound calm when mouth opened once more.

"So then I would be allowed to test him myself?" Crassus smirked and nodded.

"He is within the sewers under this arena. There is a door leading to a passage taking you to the sewers that sits within the small chamber that holds the dead bodies of those who fall in the arena. Take it and walk a mile and there you shall find him." I smirked and stood slowly before bowing at the men.

"Gratitude."

"Just be sure to arrive before the final battle is over. From the looks of it your man shall have his opponent defeated. Leaving you and I the last Dominus' remaining with their men alive." I smirked at the glaring man whose name I did not care to know as his man was getting defeated by mine.

"I will certainly aim to return before then. If you'll excuse me." With that I turned and walked calmly until I was sure they could no longer see me before running to find the first person I could.

Harry needed to leave this place, and soon.

Gannicus' POV:

"Any luck?" I shook my head and Draco cursed as we stood within a hall under one of the many stands.

"We do not have much time. The last battle must be underway by now and once that battle has reached an end then Harry will see the end of his life." Draco nodded and looked to the end of the hall.

"Let's try that way again. Maybe there's a door or something that we missed." I nodded and followed before him only to bump into Ronald and Hermione.

"Merlin you scared me!" Hermione gasped and Draco smirked.

"Find him?" Draco asked and Ronald shook head.

"No, but we heard guards coming from behind us so we ran. It's not safe to go that way right now." I cursed then and began to pace.

My family couldn't lose Harry. Not now. Not when we were so close to having everyone together once more. My family would not survive the loss.

"We must find him!" I growled then paused when the guards sounded closer and pushed the others into a small cutout and waited for the guards to round the corner.

The moment they did I stabbed one through and fought the other until I disarmed him and held my sword to neck.

"We are looking for the vessel." I growled and the man glared.

"Fuck you." I pushed the sword closer to neck causing a small line of blood to appear.

"Tell me where the vessel is and I will not remove head from shoulders." I promised and the man looked to me in fear.

"He-he is in the sewers! A mile through if you take the door hidden in room that holds those who fall upon the sands." I smirked at him and nodded.

"Gratitude for the information." The man smiled and seemed to calm.

"Then you will not remove my head?" I smirked and shook my head.

"No, I will not remove your head." The man sighed in relief only to go wide eyed and let out a gurgling sounds as my sword cut his neck open. "Yet I never promised you your life." With that the man fell dead upon the ground.

"That was horrid!" I turned to see Hermione staring at the man in shock before looking to me angry. "The man gave us what we wanted! You could've easily just knocked him out! You didn't have to kill him!" I glared at the girl before pointing my sword at the man.

"If I had let him live he would have woken up and told of our presence! He is a Roman who would not hesitate to kill us!" I stepped closer to her then. "He would not hesitate to force himself upon you. To him you are nothing." She looked to me in shock but remained silent as I backed from her and looked to the men behind her.

"I know of the room he spoke of. We must hurry." They both nodded and I took Draco's hand as we ran through the passageways until finding the proper chamber.

Noise behind us had me turning quickly only to cease movement upon see Cornelius with Agron and Nasir.

"How did you learn of this place?" Cornelius asked and I shrugged.

"A guard was most eager to reveal the location." Agron smirked while Nasir huffed and Cornelius laughed.

"Come then, let us free a man who no longer deserves to suffer." I smiled at Cornelius and we all slowly walked into the chamber.

When it was obvious to be empty we all move further in.

"Merlin it stinks in here!" Draco groaned and I smiled sadly at him.

"Suffer for but a short while, once we have Harry we can swiftly leave this place forever." Draco nodded and we all silently walked to the door we were told of and opened it.

"Once we have Harry we must quickly leave this place less we are caught." Everyone nodded and we all headed further inside.

Only to stop when we came across a rather high ledge before the tunnel led to the sewers.

"Um, I don't think the guard spoke of a ledge." Ronald said.

"Nor did Crassus and Caesar." Cornelius said then shared a feared look with Agron, Nasir, and myself."

"Shit!" Agron growled as we all turned to quickly leave only to see Crassus and Caesar smirking at us.

"Cornelius, it shames me to know you are a traitor to Rome. Caesar had spoken of the uncertainty he felt upon visiting your Villar and how he no longer trusted you. We agree that, should you mention the vessel, we would know you were an ally to Spartacus and would lead you down a false path. You turn traitor for what? A few slaves? It shames me to think you believe them equals."

"It shames me how Rome treats her people! All men and women are born equal! Slavery should not exist!" Cornelius growled and Crassus laughed.

"It is survival of the fittest. The weak fall prey to the strong and the strong are the ones who rule all. There is none who stand on equal ground as us." I slowly pulled my swords out while Agron also got his weapon that hung upon his back.

"I would not attack were I you." Crassus said as Caesar pulled Harry from behind the door.

"Honestly I knew your people were within my Villar. I knew you would go in search to try and free him. That is why I moved him to my hidden cells. Cells I had built to live directly underneath the ones that're in view. The door leading to them can only be opened with my family's ring." Crassus said holding out his hand that held the ring on it. I did not care, however, I only cared for my brother now standing before me.

He looked to be fighting to stay awake and in pain and I growled at the men holding him.

"Release my brother!" Crassus laughed and Caesar held a sword to Harry's neck.

"Tell your friends there to lower their weapons and we shall." I turned and saw the wizards had their wands out.

I put my hand over Draco's and slowly lowered his as I looked to the others. "Lower them."

"But-."

"You do not hold the power to take both men out even with three of you! Only Harry has the ability to do so without losing our own! Lower them!" Agron growled causing Ronald and Hermione to finally lower their wands.

Crassus smirked at us.

"Gratitude. Now then, why don't you all remain here while we set fire to end the Games." I was confused at first before I looked to Harry and understood.

"No!" I growled as we all charged the door yet it shut and locked behind us.

"Reducto!" Draco yelled causing the wood to splinter.

"Gratitude." I told him as we rushed through the now broken door only to be met with a chamber full of guards and Crassus' back as it disappeared before the corner.

"Shit!" Agron yelled as the guards began attacking.

"We have to reach them before they get to the sands!" Nasir yelled as I cut a man's head off and looked to where Harry disappeared to.

We had to leave this place and soon.

If we did not, Harry would be burned alive.

I turned and saw that Draco and Ronald were holding their own and even getting better with their weapons. I smirked at them then glared when I noticed Hermione was still using her wand to make the guards enter their dreams instead of taking their lives.

I growled at her but returned to the battle at hand.

We would rescue Harry first, then I would have words with the girl.

Remus' POV:

The final battle was about ready to end yet no one had come back with news of Harry.

"We must find him!" Sirius growled and I pulled him close.

"We will my mate, but we have to keep our heads if we're going to be any use to Harry." Sirius sighed but nodded and followed me down another hallway only to stop when I saw the final man fall causing the crowd to cheer.

While the winner left the sands two men dragged the dead body off the sands while a group of what looked to be five or six began setting up a pole with hay circling it.

"Remy?" I looked to Sirius and shook my head.

"I don't know love, but I have a theory. And I pray I'm wrong." With that I took his hand and raced through the hall preying that each room we walked into would be the one that held Harry.

If we didn't find him soon, well, I had a feeling they planned on burning Harry.

We around a corner only to find Neville and Snape standing there.

"Neither of you found him?" Neville shook his head while Snape glared.

"If we had he would be with us you damn wolf!" Sirius growled but I stopped him.

We didn't have time for petty arguments.

"We have to hurry then. I think they plan on burning Harry." Even Snape had the decency to look shocked as I moved them to more bars so they could see the pole.

Snape actually cursed then and looked to us.

"We must hurry if we don't want the brat to burn!" with that we all took off praying we'd find Harry.

Only we didn't get very far. As soon as we turned a corner we found a small group of guards with their weapons ready.

"Dammit!" Sirius yelled as he all got our weapons out and fought. "We don't have time for this!" I agreed with my mate.

Especially with Harry now being led onto the sands by two guards as Crassus got the crowd wild.

Harry's POV:

I knew I was being led to my death. I knew I could've easily taken out these two men and rejoined my family. And I so desperately wanted to, but my head still hurt and my stomach was on fire that I just couldn't find the strength right then to even think of fighting back.

Crassus and Caesar led me through the halls before stopping at two guards and handed me over to them.

"Make sure he is tightly bound to the pole when I call for him to enter the arena. We do not want him escaping when such a spectacle is to unfold." I glared the man but still didn't fight back as the guards replaced Crassus and Caesar as they returned to their seats.

' _Why won't I fight back? I can easily fight back, so why don't I?! I've been in far worse pain than this when I was still leaving with Vernon! I know that yet I can't make my body fight!'_ I thought and hissed when the pain in my stomach made itself as known as the pain in my head.

Maybe that was why. They did keep attacking my stomach, a place that still gives me issues even after all these years, and I'd be willing to bet I have a concussion. But I've gotten a few concussions from Vernon before and I was still able to function properly. Slow and in pain maybe, but still able to move.

So why couldn't I fight back?

An image of my family suddenly appeared and that's when I knew.

If I fought back, if I escaped, my family would be in more danger than they are now. Perhaps, when I die, Crassus and Caesar won't look for them as long. Maybe in a year or two he'll give up. Especially if they've already left Rome's shores.

I didn't fight back for them. And my body knew not to.

An image of Gannicus, Agron, and Nasir all standing in front of me just a few minutes ago appeared but I shook it off.

' _My heart just wants me to believe they came here for me. That they came and brought Adam too close to their hands just to get me out of here. I pray that's just my mind playing tricks on me. I couldn't bare it if everyone was risking themselves for me.'_ I thought and I suddenly heard Crassus' voice ending the Games and mentioning how he had found the vessel and he was now going to release it.

As the crowd cheered at his words I was led out onto the arena and the crowds cheering became louder.

I ignored them, though, and instead thought of my family and happier times back at our little house. Spartacus would be teaching Adam more about the fields and the animals while I fought of Gannicus and Agron from nibbling at the food I had just made while Naevia and Laeta would laugh as they set the table. Nasir would be laughing and trying to step aside as Agron hid behind him and Crixus would leave to help Spartacus so he wouldn't get in trouble too. Even Caius was there. I could see him herding the cattle out to graze as he watched the house in horror of someone actually dying that day.

I smiled at the image and kept it in the front of my mind as I was tied tightly to a pole as the crowd cheered over something Crassus had said.

I could feel oil being thrown on me and onto the hay around me but I just kept picturing my family.

I smelt more than saw the fire as they guards each threw a torch onto the hay.

Smoke filled my visions and I was just about to close my eyes and wait for death when the sound of a lot of steel being forced a part had me looking to see men and a few women all came running out and met the guards, when had more appeared?, and began to fight.

It was then with great sadness I knew my family truly was here. That Caius didn't get Spartacus and run.

Did that mean Caius and Spartacus were dead? Just the thought made me sick.

"Harry!" I looked up and saw Crixus, Agron, and Gannicus all rushing to get to me along with….Remus and Sirius? No, that can't be right. They're in the future. Far from all this madness going on. There's no way they'd be here right now.

"Harry!" Crixus called again and I coughed as the smoke began to enter my lungs. My eyes were watering from the smoke irritating them and I knew right then that there wasn't any chance to save me.

With that that I smiled as best as I could to the men fighting to get closer to me to free me.

I gave them a silent 'goodbye' as the flames drew closer.

 **And there's chapter six! Bet no one saw that coming? Again I want EIGHT reviews before the seventh one goes up. Now, since I wasn't expecting to get the seven reviews so fast last time, and again that's not a complaint just a shock, I had to use today before work to get this chapter up. Because of that I have to use tomorrow, my off day, to get all my projects and quizzes for school that're due by the end of this week done tomorrow instead of today like I wanted to. So, if I get the eight reviews as quickly as I got the others then know that I ABSOLUTELY PROMISE that the seventh chapter will be up by THURSDAY NIGHT if I don't have the time to get it up tomorrow. I'll try for tomorrow night, but I'd go on and plan for the seventh being up by Thursday night but ONLY if I get the EIGHT reviews as quickly as the last chapter got its reviews. Glad to know everyone is still enjoying the story and I look forward to see you in the next chapter! As always any questions just PM me or review and I'll try to answer as best as I can without giving too much away.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Celebrations Part Two

 **WARNING: I don't own Harry Potter or Spartacus or their characters. I only own my story and any character I might add.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ: Wow nine reviews! That's just awesome! Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story and the feedback is most appreciated! ALSO, even though I'm still working on this one I'd still be on the lookout for yet another crossover if I were you guys. One that may or may not be involving the Gannicus/Harry pairing that was promised in the prequel:p I'm not telling when it'll be up but I'm just saying you may want to be looking out for it:p now without making you wait any longer here's the seventh chapter! Enjoy!:) Oh! Before I forget, since I got one extra for this chapter only SEVEN reviews will be needed to get chapter eight.**

"Talk"

' _Thoughts'_

Chapter Seven: Celebrations Part Two

Spartacus' POV:

As Gallus returned to us I could not bring myself to join in celebrating his victory.

Not when only one final fight protected my heart from meeting his end upon the sands.

A hand upon my shoulder had me looking to see Aelius smiling softly. "We shall find him, brother, do not doubt that." I smiled at him and placed hand upon shoulder.

"Gratitude." Aelius nodded then took his place at his brother's side once more.

I sighed and turned back to watch a battle between two men who held no importance to me.

Faster than hoped the battle ended. Two men were sent out to retrieve the body as five or six men began placing a pole upon the sands with hay surrounding it.

My heart ceased in chest upon their meaning.

In an instant I pushed from the gates and began heading to aid in the search.

"Spartacus you mustn't-."

"The love of my life is about to be set afire! I will not sit idle any longer." I growled then turned and began to walk down the hall.

Only to be stopped once more as Crassus' voice rang out.

"Such thrilling displays shown today! A proper way to celebrate Rome's victory over Spartacus and his rebel army!" the crowd cheered as I growled and turned to the bars beside me to gaze out at the crowd.

"As promised I have a spectacle of the utmost rarity! Today, the vessel that had been known to be forced to travel with the rebel army shall be released for all of Rome to witness!" the crowds cheer grew upon hearing his words and I began to try and pry the bars apart.

When the crowd calmed slightly Crassus continued. "There is but one, proper way to release a vessel. Purify with fire!" the crowd covered my own roar as I tried harder to pry the bars apart as Harry was led onto the sands.

I watched him and begged he would fight back. Begged that he would simply look my way and destroy the evil bars that now separated us.

Yet, my heart did nothing.

In confusion I watched as Harry simply followed the guards and allowed them to tie him to the pole.

It was as if he no longer had a will to fight.

When the guards began to pour oil on and around my heart I began to kick the bars along with my brothers beside me, who I had not realized had been attempting to aid in prying the bars apart, when footsteps behind us had me turning to see Neville there with his wand pointing towards the bars looking worried.

"Reducto!" the bars exploded, along with others from elsewhere around the arena, and I smiled at the boy.

"Gratitude." The boy just stared at me in shock.

"Honestly I didn't think it would work." I would have laughed if I was not currently running onto the sands just as the hay around my heart was set afire.

Guards poured out from where Gannicus and his group as well as Remus and his group causing us all to fight instead of reaching my heart.

"Harry!" I called yet my heart would not turn my way.

The look within his eyes caused fear like I've never known to enter me. It was like my heart was accepting his fate.

"Harry!" I turned and watched Agron, Gannicus, Crixus, Remus and Sirius all ran for my heart and I begged they reached him in time.

Harry finally acknowledge their presence and offered only a sad smile after coughing from the smoke.

His eyes watered and I watched as he mouthed a 'goodbye' to those he was able to see as the flames drew closer.

I growled then and killed all Romans within my sight as I silently cursed the wizards with us.

' _Are they not powerful enough to stop a measly fire?! Why do they not move to cease the flames drawing closer to my husband?!'_ I thought angrily.

I knew such thoughts were unfair. All upon the sands were fighting to get even the smallest of chances to get Harry away from the flames yet the guards were making such attempts near impossible.

"Aguamenti!" I heard someone yell and turned in time to see Draco holding his wand out while Gannicus protected him as he released water from his wand to extinguish the flames.

I let myself let a sigh of relief escape my lips before smirking at Crassus and Caesar screaming in anger and I began fighting to get closer to Harry once more.

Yet every time I stepped closer three guards appeared before me.

"Get out of my way!" I growled fighting off the three men.

When one lay dead I spared a look around to see everyone was fighting their hardest and I couldn't resist feeling pride at watching the wizards fighting with their weapons as if they always had.

All except Hermione, who only used her wand and refused to kill. Merely rendered them unconscious.

I growled at her and made point of remembering to yell at the girl later.

After I was holding my husband within my arms once more.

I yelped upon feeling a cut land upon my arm and turned my growl at the man who dared cut me and cut his stomach open before cutting the head of a man running at me off.

I took moment to run closer to my heart only to cease movement once more to kill a man sneaking up upon Cato trying to kill him.

Cato turned and nodded his gratitude at me before turning and fighting yet another guard.

' _Where do they appear from?!'_ I thought with a growl and turned to see Agron and Crixus working together to free my heart.

Agron cut the bindings while Crixus caught him and held him close as Gannicus, Naevia, and Nasir all took a protective stance before them as Crixus moved to lifted Harry gently.

Harry appeared to be unmoving and fear entered me that we were too late. The fear alone had me moving faster to my brothers, and sister, and took up spot beside them as we protected Crixus as he ran with Harry.

"There is no end to them!" Agron growled as the others slowly made their way to us as well.

"Where're they even coming from?! There wasn't this many guards around before!" Sirius yelled.

"They must have been in hiding! Waiting orders to strike at proper moment!" Nasir yelled stabbing a man who dared get too close to Agron.

Agron bashed a man with the shield part of his weapon before slicing sideways removing a man's head.

We continued to back up until we were nearly out of the arena.

And it was only then I noticed the stands were nearly empty. Less than a hundred remained as they ran to the nearest exist.

It was also then I noticed Snape stepped forward and held his wand out. Killing curse after killing curse left his wand and men began to drop like sacs upon the ground.

The twins aided by using their spear and net on those who succeeded in slipping past Snape while Remus and Sirius sent their own curses as well. Draco and Gannicus also attacked those who slipped past and I killed those who slipped past them all.

The others slowly exited through the gates as everyone upon the sands backed up as well until only Snape, Remus, and Sirius stood before us and pointed at the broken bars. The bars that now lay upon the ground shot up into the air before finding their original place as part of the gate.

Once the last piece was in place the three wizards lowered their wands and I smirked at the guards trying to reach us.

"We must make haste! It will not take but a moment to realize only one exit now stands blocked. Once they begin to pour through the opened ones we shall be outnumbered." I nodded at Cato before looking to see Crixus was already pushing through the exit and out into the crowd of screaming men and women.

"We must not allow a single man to step close to my brother." I said as the others nodded and raced after Crixus.

As Hermione went to run past I grabbed her arm and glared. "I see a sword and shield within your possession yet only a mere stick is being used."

"As you clearly saw I was able to defeat the Romans without a sword and without killing them."

"Because of your ignorance more guards now fight to get to us! Get to Harry! You placed us all in unnecessary danger to prove foolish words true!" I growled.

"I am a witch in a time period where men only fight with a sword. I can knock them down before they take two steps to me as you just saw!" I glared at her then looked back as the guards footsteps drew closer.

I looked to the girl and glared before pushing her in front of me.

"If you do not learn to fight within this time period, you will kill yourself and everyone around you before you step foot in your precious time period once more." She glared but turned and ran after the others just as the first guard rounded the corner.

Those in the back of the pack fought off all Romans who dared to draw too close while those closest to Crixus surrounded in within a protective circle as we raced through the streets.

"Why do we not apparate?!" Neavia growled and I found myself wondering the same thing.

"Busy not dying at the moment!" the twins yelled as one of this stabbed a man through with the spear. "This thing is addictive! I'm keeping it!"

"Agreed brother!" I could not fight the smirk from appearing as I listened to the twins fight before killing a man sneaking up upon Atilius.

"Why do we not apparate?!" Nasir asked the question once more.

"In case you did not notice we are currently fighting for our lives! We don't have time to make sure everyone is together then apparate properly so no one ends up splinted!" I glared at Snape yet could not find his words to hold any lies.

Should we make attempt to apparate now, most if not all would be injured worse than a few cuts and bruises that most now carry.

"We must find place to hide and soon! I fear Harry is worse than he appears!" Crixus yelled and I felt my breath cease upon hearing his words.

I broke from my shock and fought harder to aid in giving those who were able find a place to hide.

"Down that alley!" I looked to Neville before looking to the alley he was pointing at then nodded and motioned for Crixus to go ahead as the rest of us fought to keep the guards away from getting to him.

Once the last member of our rather large group was within the alley Remus and Sirius pointed to both ends of the alley and set wards up just as more guards appeared only to bounce off said wards with confusion on their face.

We all took moment to gain breath before I turned and fought through the others to get to where Crixus was now holding my heart.

I found Crixus kneeling upon the ground and holding Harry closely to his chest staring at him in shock.

I looked to my brother in confusion.

"Crixus?" the man looked to us slowly before looking to Harry once more.

"Harry is not drawing breath!"

MEANWHILE **(to better tell you when this is happening the second to last fight is just about to start in the arena.)**

Adam's POV:

"Do you think father and the others will return soon?" Albus looked to me and smiled.

"Of course they will dear boy, and your mother will be with them as well. I am sure he is dying to see you as much as you're dying to see him." I smiled at the old man before looking to Caius who was talking to Aquila, her sons, and aunt Laeta.

I stood from the chair I was in and walked up to him.

"You will love Harry Aquila. I believe you and he shall have much to talk about."

"He sounds like a lovely person. He must be to raise such a fine young man then turn and aid in giving you a place to call home." Both Caius and I smiled as aunt Laeta agreed with the woman before Caius turned noticing me finally.

"I happen to agree with you. Mother is an amazing person and one of the strongest fighters to ever walk. With father and our family at his side mother will be returning to us shortly. Caius smiled and nodded at me.

"I believe that to be true as well." I smiled and sat beside my brother and hugged him.

Caius tensed for a moment before slowly wrapping his own arms around me before tightening them.

I smiled before pulling back and turned to talk to Ennius and Felix. "Wanna play a game mother calls 'Hide and Seek'?" they looked to me in confusion, as did my brother, and I smiled.

"Mother taught it to me. Basically someone covers their eyes and counts to twenty while the rest rush to find a place to hide. The first person to be found is it but you still have to find the others before a new game can start." The others looked interested and I smiled as they all nodded.

"I'll be it first!" I exclaimed and covered my eyes and counted. I could hear Aquila, aunt Laeta, and Albus laugh while the others rushed to find a place to hide.

Sirius' POV: **(back in the alley)**

I could feel my blood turn as cold as ice at hearing Crixus yell those horrid words.

I watched as all the rebels either leaned on each other or on the closest wall for support with clear shock and anguish written on their faces as they stared at Crixus holding Harry tightly.

Spartacus was the hardest to look at. He was staring at Harry with an unreadable expression even as he reached forward and gently took Harry from Crixus only to hold him tightly.

"I beg of you my heart, do not leave me. Not now. Not when we can finally be together once more." I blinked away my own tears as I felt Remus pull me to him tightly.

Hermione, who had been standing beside me, suddenly moved and I looked to her in confusion as she walked up and knelt in front of Spartacus staring at him trying to make him make eye contact with her.

"Spartacus, if we haven't lost it already, there may be a chance to save him." Everyone looked to her in shock then.

"How?" Spartacus asked clearly not wanting to get his hopes up.

"There's this thing muggles do when someone stops breathing. They call it CPR." Everyone looked to her in confusion before she just reached for Harry only to have Spartacus growl at her and pull Harry close.

Hermione growled herself. "Look, I know you don't like me because I won't pick up a sword so I'm a burden in your eyes, but I'm also the only one who could possibly save your husband now! I was a lifeguard last summer before going to the Weasley's at a community pool and we were all taught how to give CPR in case someone needed to have it done on them." As she spoke Spartacus had loosened his grip on Harry and helped Hermione lay him down on the ground but still held Harry's hand tightly.

I jumped and looked behind us when a guard banged hard on the wards and I looked to Hermione. "Maybe we should take this time and apparate out of here first? We're not Albus, or even Harry by the sounds of it, and if they keep banging out mine and Remus' wards they'll eventually get through."

"No time. If there's even a chance at this point I need to do this now or we'll lose Harry." Hermione looked to Spartacus who nodded and looked to us.

"We will remain until she has done all she can for my heart. Agron, Crixus, Gannicus, you three remain on guard. Should the wards fall be sure to send all who enter to the afterlife." They all nodded and took their places guarding everyone. Draco moved from the wall he had been leaning on and moved to stand beside Gannicus.

If I wasn't worried for my pup I would have smirked at the two of them.

Hermione suddenly placed her hands on Harry's chest and suddenly started to pump over and over again before stopping and moving Harry's head up some before covering his nose then placed her lips to Harry's.

Spartacus suddenly pulled Hermione from Harry and growled at her. "What is it you think you are doing?!"

Hermione huffed and glared. "You want to save Harry then trust me! I'm not doing anything but saving him!"

"How?" Spartacus asked growling still.

"Look I can sit here and go into detail about what it is I'm doing and we possibly lose Harry or you actually trust me and Harry may be saved." Spartacus hesitated before he looked to his husband and sighed as he let her go.

"Save him, but if I suspect even the smallest-."

"Oh please you have nothing to worry about. I'm with Ron and I'm rather happy with him thank you very much. I'm saving Harry not kissing him." Ron blushed but nodded when Spartacus looked to him.

"She wrote to me about it that summer. I still don't quite get how it works, but she's had to use it a few times and each person began to breathe again." Spartacus sighed then nodded and Hermione began the process once more.

Hermione continued to pump Harry's chest then put her lips to his for a few minutes while the rest of us watched her in baited breathe while also keeping an eye on the wards that the guards wouldn't let up on even for a second.

A crack could be heard and everyone flinched before looking to Hermione who refused to look up.

It's supposed to happen." Was all she said before placing her lips to Harry's once more.

I looked to Hermione in confusion, not at all getting the weird muggle ritual she was doing, but sat still and let her try to save my pup even if I didn't like the fact that she just broke a rib or two doing it.

I looked to her face after ten minutes and I could see with each pump to Harry's chest she was getting sadder looking.

And that look alone made my own tears want to fall from my eyes.

After another five minutes Hermione had slowly stopped pumping her hands and looked to Harry with tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry, but he must've taken in quite a bit of smoke. We waited too long." It felt like ice had suddenly entered the alley that we were in.

"You fucking bastards!" Agron suddenly yelled and rushed to the wards banging on them himself helping the guards get in just to be able to kill them and get his anger out.

Nasir, Naevia, and Crixus suddenly stood beside him and began to help take down the wards.

I looked to them but was too numb to even think of stopping them from bringing the wards down.

I looked back to Harry and noticed how peaceful he looked despite the cuts and bruises he had all over the skin that we could see.

I could see something on the arm Spartacus was holding, but the man had such a tight grip on it that his arms covered most of it so I couldn't tell what it was.

I looked to the man and finally let my tears fall when I saw his face.

Nothing but anguish and anger was there.

"You said you could make him breath once more! You said you could save him!" Spartacus growled at Hermione who flinched but didn't lift her gaze from the ground.

"I said if we hadn't taken too long to realize he wasn't breathing. We learned too late."

"No!" Hermione suddenly jumped and those still around the group jumped in surprise. "No you bring him back! You bring my husband back! There are two boys waiting for their mother to embrace them once more and I vowed to return that embrace! You bring him back!" Hermione let a sob out then and she shook her head.

"Spartacus," the man looked to Cornelius who looked older and paler suddenly, "you must remain calm my friend."

"I will return to calm once Harry opens his eyes!" the man growled and Cornelius flinched but held strong.

"I cannot begin to understand the pain you feel brother, yet you must remain calm, the wards will fall any moment and we will need your aid in-."

"Until she makes Harry open his eyes once more I do not care about simple wards!" the man growled then looked to Hermione who was visibly shaking trying to stay calm. "Bring him back!"

"I-I can't-."

"Then move!" Spartacus suddenly screamed and began to copy what Hermione had been doing just a moment ago.

Tears were flowing freely from my eyes now as Remus pulled me tightly to him.

Suddenly screaming was heard and we looked up to see both wards finally fell causing everyone to stand.

I growled at the men and fought harder than I ever remember fighting.

This was not the time to attack us!

As we fought everyone kept a close eye on Spartacus who just seemed to want to deny that his husband wasn't coming back.

Harry was gone.

The thought alone nearly made me falter but I regained myself and killed a Roman getting too close to me.

I hated killing, all the wizards did, but right now we had a man in denial to protect along with all kinds of emotions to let loose.

I looked to the rebels and saw all had tears in their eyes and fought with more rage than I thought was possible. Any Roman that was brought down by the group of rebels was literally slaughtered.

I looked to Spartacus once more and saw the man refused to stop and sighed.

This was not how I thought I would get to see my godson again.

Spartacus' POV:

I continued to follow in the girl's example and continued to pump at Harry's chest before covering his nose then his mouth with mine and gave him my air.

He needed it far more than I.

"Do not leave me!" I said in between offering him my air and pumping on his chest. "Do not leave your sons! We are together once more my heart! I beg you to simply open your eyes once more! Do not let them have you!" I growled then offered my air once more.

I began to pump once more and I looked to Harry's face and began to slowly cease my actions as I just stared into his beautiful face.

Even covered in cuts and bruises my heart looked to be at peace.

It was then I began to think Harry truly had gone where I could not bring him back from.

Suddenly filled with anger for myself I shook such evil thoughts from head and began to give him air once more.

"No! You do not get to leave! You swore that should we die we would together! Do such words hold no meaning now?!" I growled into his face then began to pump his chest once more.

"Did you not promise to watch Adam grow into the fine man we both know he shall become? Did you not promise Caius the love of parents? Something the child has never known!"

Another crack was heard but I ignored it and offered my air to Harry once more.

Only to pull back in shock as coughing covered my lips.

I looked to Harry once more, not daring to hope, as his chest began to move on its own and, painfully slow, emeralds appeared and blinked up at me.

I laughed to cover the sob and held his face gently.

"There are those emeralds I adore." Harry blinked a few more times before smiling and leaning forward to capture my lips with his.

I knew fighting was going on around us, yet none of that matter as I pulled Harry up and held him tightly to me pressing my lips tighter to his.

Harry was alive. He did not leave me.

Harry pulled back slowly and ran his hands over my face and I leaned into the touch.

' _Oh how I missed his touch!'_ I thought as Harry moved closer.

"If I'm dreaming, or even dead, I don't want to wake up." I laughed and pulled him closer.

"Neither of us are dead, and neither of us are dreaming, I have you now. And nothing shall rip you from my arms." Harry smiled before kissing him deeply once more.

I opened an eye when I felt a presence before pushing Harry behind me and killing the Roman who had snuck up upon us.

"What the hell is all of this?!" Harry asked and I turned to the others fighting.

"The Romans did not like us taking their things." I smirked and Harry glared at me before taking my other sword and cutting the leg of a guard off then stabbed it through his head.

"And just what is it you stole?" I looked to Harry and smiled and he suddenly understood.

"You guys really were there weren't you?!" I smiled and nodded before killing a Roman who dared get too close to my heart.

"Where's Adam and Caius?" I smiled at Harry then.

' _There's the motherly instincts of his I missed so much!'_ I thought before answering aloud. "Safe my heart, they are safe within the small Villar Crassus offers to Dominus' who travel far." Harry's eyes widened before fear entered them.

"Where's Crassus and Caesar?!" I looked to him confused before killing a Roman running at us.

"Last I laid eyes upon them they were staring at us in anger as we ceased the flames from engulfing you." If possible more fear entered his eyes.

"We have to get to them now!" I looked to Harry confused then stood as he tried to only to hiss in pain.

"Some of your ribs are broken my heart. You mustn't move too much." Harry took calming breaths before getting a proper look at the battlefield.

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming? Because of seeing people from my old time that I know shouldn't be here right now. Much less fighting like someone from our time!" I laughed and nodded at my heart.

"Fear not my love, you are awake. And as I promised I shall never let you leave my side once again."

"You're very sweet my love, but that doesn't answer why they're even here!" I sighed and killed a Roman trying to sneak up on Harry.

"All will be explained once these Romans are to the afterlife." That seemed to bring Harry back to original thoughts.

"Leave these Romans, they're too easy anyways, right now we need to get back to the boys!" Harry suddenly growled and I looked to who he was seeing and stepped before him.

"Harry-."

"That's the man who bought you! The man who I'm sure beat you just for being you!" I laughed some at that only to cease it when Harry glared at me.

"My love he is not the man you think-."

"How the hell can you say that?!" I sighed and kissed him.

Savoring being able to once more.

"For now, my love, simply trust me." Harry looked at me before nodding instantly and killed a man behind me.

"I keeping this for now love, that okay?" I looked to him in shock.

"My heart your ribs-."

"Clearly you're not wanting to leave until these men are dead. Let's kill them then get back to our boys. If Crassus and Caesar aren't here then they're heading for them!" fear entered me then as I stared at my husband.

"Are you certain?" he looked to me.

"Trust me." I nodded then without hesitating and looked to his chest.

"But your ribs-."

"It's just a little annoying babe, besides, whatever the hell it is you just did gave me a shit ton of adrenaline. Right now I can't feel any pain."

"Yet you hissed in pain a moment ago." I argued."

"Okay then call it adrenaline from being a mother! Look we can't apparate unless everyone is focused so obviously we need to kill these men so we can save our sons!" it was then Harry looked to me in shock. "You accepted him?" I smiled.

"You did, that was all we needed to know." Harry smiled brightly and kissed me once more, though I think it was more to make sure neither of us were dreaming still, before backing up.

"You have a lot to explain to me when we have the chance." I smiled at him and nodded before joining the fight.

Suddenly feeling more strength behind my swings than before.

Gannicus' POV:

Beauty was gone.

Taken by the men before us you dare call themselves Roman!

Just thinking of Harry being with Adam and being happy caused my own beating heart to wish to cease just as Harry's now was.

I growled and cut a Roman's head off then cut the stomach of a man open as he dared to get too close to the angel that stood at my side.

Though the pain I felt could not be calmed by his presence.

I was finally able to look upon Beauty as not more but a brother. I wanted nothing more than to hug him once more and aid him in raising Adam, and now Caius, while aiding Spartacus in protecting them.

Now, Harry was forever taken from us.

I screamed in anger and cut another head off before turning only to cease my movement in shock.

Spartacus was now fighting alongside us. Yet that is not was causes such shock.

Beauty was at his side, fighting as if he were not laying upon the ground with no breathe but a moment ago.

I felt hope and happiness enter me as a laugh escaped my lips as I turned to kill Romans with more strength and heart than I had before.

Agron's POV:

I could hear Gannicus laughing yet my heart ached too much to even allow it to feel anger at the man.

My brother was no longer of this world. We were too late in rescuing him.

I looked to Nasir and saw anger tears flowing from his eyes as Roman after Roman fell at his attacks.

Were I not in as well I would be hard from the sight.

A battle cry behind me had me looking only to cease movement as I stared at the impossible.

Harry, my brother, was fighting alongside his husband.

Nasir must have noticed my stillness for he turned only to gasp in shock as well.

I looked to Nasir as we shared a smile of pure happiness before killing Romans once more.

This time, the men fell far faster and easier than before.

Crixus' POV:

"I will kill you for taking him from us!" I cried through my tears of anger as my sword cut the heads off any who dared enter my reach or get too close to Naevia.

Looking to the woman I loved I could see no expression upon her face. Tears fell freely yet her gaze was blank as she killed all who entered her swords reach.

I wanted nothing more than to comfort her, yet the battle around us did not leave room to do so at present.

My thoughts turned to two boys awaiting their parents to return, one who has not seen his mother in almost two months, only to be filled with anguish themselves upon seeing only one walking to greet them.

The thought of those boys and the pain they would soon feel added more anger to my swings.

That is, until I heard Gannicus release a laugh.

I turned to the man about to scream my anger at him only to cease in shock upon seeing both Harry and Spartacus fighting beside one another.

"Not possible!" Naevia gasped as we watched them in shock.

Harry seemed to feel our gaze as he turned and offered us a smile before killing a man before him.

The smile was all the strength we needed to finish the men before us.

This was a battle we had won after all.

Remus' POV:

As I fought I tried to stop the memories of Harry filling my thoughts.

The first time I saw him on the train to Hogwarts. The time in the Shrieking Shake and seeing him and Sirius together for the first time in twelve years, all the times I should him how to bring forth a Patronus, hell I even remember bits of when I was Moony and nearly killed him.

The ones that hurt the most were the ones of our conversations, of how there was so many signs of Harry's abuse, yet I simply ignored them all.

Now, now my pup was dead, and there was no way for me to apologies for the pain I helped cause him.

I looked to Siri and saw nothing but pure anger there as killing curse after killing curse left his wand and any who drew too close was cut down by me.

I wanted to tell him to get out of this fight, I could tell he was really struggling with his emotions, but we needed all the people we could if we wanted to get everyone out of this alley.

Everyone but one that is.

Something in me wanted to look back at Harry's body once more. Wanted more proof that he was officially gone this time, only to feel confusion replace my sadness as I stared at the now empty spot Harry had just been laying at.

"Remus?" I looked to Sirius and shook my head.

"Harry's gone."

"Remy that's not even funny. I can't deal with that right-." I forced him to look and he gasped in shock and confusion.

"Did the Romans sneak by and take his body?" Siri asked and I could hear more anguish entering his voice then.

Moony suddenly stirred and I could tell he wanted me to look around.

I listened to his instincts and smiled brightly at the scene.

"Remy?" I turned Sirius' head once more and the man let out and laugh that sounded more like a sob before rushing forward.

Killing all who stood in his path to Harry.

I stared at the boy, no the man, in happiness and began to follow my mate.

He was alive. I didn't know how and I didn't care.

Harry was alive.

Spartacus' POV:

In no time at all the battle was over and everyone looked around in shock.

The next moment Harry found himself surrounded by our family as they all tried to pull him into a tight embrace.

I smiled brightly at the scene and laughed as Crixus and Agron began to lecture Harry.

"Alright, alright already I'm sorry!" Harry laughed before being hugged by both men tightly.

I smiled at the scene and walked forward to pull Harry's back to my chest tightly, both sighing contently at the touch.

"It warms heart to see such reunion." Naevia spoke and we smiled at her.

Suddenly Remus and Sirius stepped forward more as Sirius cleared his throat.

Harry looked to them and tensed as he slowly looked around the area.

"The hell are you lot doing here?" the question shocked the wizards as it caused myself and our family to laugh.

"We came here to save you and your husband brat!" Snape sneered making us glare at him.

Harry, however, merely blinked. "That's it I must be dreaming! You look and sound like the Snape I knew, but that man wouldn't come thousands of years into the past to save me much less my husband." Harry looked to me before sighing. "It was a good dream though." I smirked at him and pulled him closer.

"You cannot escape me that easily."

"Would never think to." I smiled at his words and pulled him closer as I spoke.

"As hard as it is to believe my love this is very real. Everyone within this alley is truly here." Harry looked around before stepping out of my hold, yet keeping a tight hold upon my hand, and reached up to place a hand upon Sirius' face.

"Padfoot?" Harry asked and Sirius smiled before nodding and pulling Harry into a hug.

Harry tensed and didn't hug back causing Sirius to pull back in confusion and a little hurt.

"What's wrong pup?" Harry laughed then and moved back into my embrace.

"So now I'm your pup? Was I not your pup when I was left at the Dursley's to be abused and forced to be their slave? Was I not your pup when you lot sent me to do all your dirty work but still expected me to be in the shadows about everything? Was I not your pup when I was abandoned all those summers ago?" everyone visibly flinched then and Remus stepped forward.

"We didn't know-."

"Save it Moony!" Harry snarled before looking to Nasir as he picked up his left arm.

"Um, something wrong Nasir?" Nasir looked to the skin and rubbed it gently before letting it go shaking his head.

"Apologies, but I thought I saw something upon your arm." Harry and I looked to it before looking to Nasir.

"Anyways," Harry said after sharing a smile with Nasir, "I don't want to hear anything you lot have to say. If you were thinking coming to save me and my husband would make me forget and leap into your arms you have another thing coming. Shit, I don't even know how in Merlin's name you're here!"

"Somehow you sent us along with Adam into the future when the Romans attacked." Harry looked to Agron before we both tensed and looked to everyone.

"We need to find my children now! Crassus and Caesar are going after them!"

"And just how do you know that?" Snape said still sneering.

Harry looked to the man calmly then. "Believe me, I know." Something about his words placed me upon edge and I looked to my brothers and sister to see they were in agreement. "Look I'm not going to sit here and play twenty questions! My sons are in dangerous and I'm well aware I'm currently running on adrenaline. Which, sadly, means I need your lots help. If I use my magic now it'll only weaken me. And I want all my strength for when I see Crassus and Caesar again." Harry growled causing the wizards to stare at my heart in shock.

I sent them a smirk.

They were seeing a Harry they were not accustomed to. One that does not hesitate to kill. Especially to save his family.

And he was 'turning it down' as my heart would say.

"We'll get you there." Sirius said and Harry just looked to him.

"And why should we? The brat is clearly not grateful we just saved him from being burnt alive! Let him get to his children." I sighed at hearing the foolish man's words and didn't move as Harry simply walked calmly to Snape. Nor did the rest of our family move.

In fact, they all were smirking.

When Harry was standing before the man Snape just smirked. "Too scared to truly do anything Potter? You're all bark and no bi-." Suddenly a knife was being held to Snape's neck as the wizards stared in shock while our family and myself tried to cease our laughter.

"Insulting me is one thing, hell even not helping me is okay, but the moment you try to keep me from my children I will bury this so deep in that neck of yours it'll make your crooked nose even more so." Snape glared but wisely remained silent.

"Now then, Sirius said he would take us there. Anyone who wishes to join us can do so, but I'm not slowing down for any of you. Fighting these weaklings will be nothing compared to Crassus and Caesar. They keep their elites close at hand at all times and from the looks of it most of you can just barely lift your weapons." The wizards simply continued to look to Harry in shock.

"Well? Are we going or not?" they all blinked before moving forward as I pulled Harry tightly to me.

Harry leaned into my touch before taking Nasir's and Naevia's hands as we formed a circle.

A loud pop was heard and suddenly we were at the Villar.

Adam's POV: **(the fighting in the streets has just started)**

"Thanks for the lunch Aquila, aunt Laeta!"

"No need dear nephew, simply seeing you enjoy it was gratitude enough." I smiled at her then moved with the others so we could finish playing hide and seek.

We'd been playing the whole time and none of us were bored with the game yet.

For a small Villar there were lots of fun places to hide in it.

Suddenly screaming was heard and everyone looked to the entrance in shock.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Albus moved to put wards up to keep the men from getting in.

"Children go and play hide and seek now!" aunt Laeta said rushing us from the room.

We all nodded as Caius took my hand and rushed us down the stairs.

He looked around for a moment before running forward and throwing open the door showing that it led to a rather small room and pushed me inside.

"Stay here brother." I looked to him then and tried to pull him inside.

"Hide in here too!" Caius shook his head.

"Hiding together will only make it a bigger risk of us getting caught! I knew of two slaves who tempted escape once and hid together within the garden only to be found not long afterwards and slain upon sight."

"We'll be hiding behind a closed door and quiet! Please hide in here!" Caius looked ready to argue but the sound of footsteps rushing down the stairs had him rushing into the room and shutting the door quickly.

"Shhh!" he whispered and I nodded as sounds of men tearing rooms apart could be heard.

"Search everywhere! Those brats are here and I will see to their end! Especially that little one." I looked to Caius in fear then only to see him smile at me and pull me closer as the sounds of footsteps grew until a shadow could be seen at the bottom of the door.

"I do not think they are here sir." The man said and all was quiet once more.

"Did you check that door?" I looked to Caius in more fear yet he still signaled for me to remain silent.

"No sir."

"Then look behind the door!" that one sounded like Caesar that time.

I looked to the door and tried to remember the spell mother uses to lock doors only to see the man try and fail to open the door.

"Locked sir." All was silent once more for a moment.

"Well then, let us return to the top floor shall we?" Crassus said softly.

Footsteps went back upstairs and we waited a few more minutes before releasing a relieved breath and smiling at each other.

"Now we hide here until allies arrive searching for us." I nodded at him then felt concerned.

"What of the others?"

"Felix will have gotten Ennius to a very well hidden place along with their mother and aunt Laeta. Albus is keeping those who entered from the front at bay while also most likely keeping any from attacking him from behind." I nodded but still looked uncertain.

"You are the one who told me of mother and father's strength, especially when as one, they will not let those men touch us." I smiled at him and nodded before settling in and waiting for help to arrive.

Minutes dragged on until footsteps were heard once more and suddenly the door was broken down.

Caius covered me from the flying pieces of wood only for us to turn and see Crassus and Caesar smirking at us.

"You really must learn to speak softer. We heard every word spoken over the past few minutes." Crassus said and Caius growled pushing me behind him.

Crassus and Caesar laughed.

"Do you truly believe yourself strong enough to face us? A mere boy who is nothing but a good little toy?" Caius flinched but held strong and I glared at the mean men in front of us.

"Don't talk to my brother that way!" they both looked to me and laughed as Caesar moved in and pulled Caius from me and Crassus pulled me to him as I tried to reach for Caius.

"Let me go!" I yelled and kicked him as hard as I could but I was still was too small and weak to do any damage at all.

Crassus just smirked and gently petted my face making me flinch from the touch.

"You truly look like your mother." He said and I glared at him. "You have his spirit too. Excellent! It shall be just as entertaining to break your spirit as it was your mothers." I was too busy being scared of his words to see Caius become really angry and try to break free to attack the man holding me.

"Ah you must not know of your mother's fate." Crassus laughed and I couldn't help myself.

"Wh-what of my mother?" Crassus laughed and looked to Caesar who smirked.

"He's dead. Died in the arena." My whole world shattered right then.

I never heard Caius scream louder in anger or the laughter coming from both men holding us.

I could only hear mother's voice, mother's laugh, see mother's smile, smell mother's scent, feel his touch, his hugs and kisses, anything of mother that I held to memory was playing over and over again in my mind and I felt tears fighting to fall.

"Mother isn't dead." That got everyone looking to me.

"Pardon?" I looked to Crassus and glared.

"Mother isn't dead! Mother wouldn't leave us like that! He wouldn't let you have him!" Crassus blinked before he and Caesar laughed once more as Caius fought harder to break free.

Crassus put me down but kept a very firm grip on my arm as he pulled a knife out.

"Believe me child, your mother let us have him in more ways than one." His words confused me some.

I may be smart, but I'm still only eight and somethings do still confuse me. This is one of them. But judging by Caius' reaction the meaning isn't something I want to ever find out.

I looked back to Crassus who was smirking at me as he placed the knife to my arm. "Shall I show you one of the ways?" I closed my eyes when I felt him put pressure onto the knife and waited for the pain I knew was coming.

The sound of steel hitting steel rang throughout my ears and I flinched at the sound before slowly opening my eyes to see Crassus, Caesar, and Caius all looking to something in shock.

Slowly I turned to see what it was and instantly calmed at the sight only to feel excitement and happiness all in one moment.

"Get the fuck away from my boys!"

 **And there's chapter seven! I know, I'm evil with the whole cliffhanger thing, but you know you still love it!:p again, since I got one extra, which I absolutely love, I only need SEVEN reviews for you guys to get chapter eight. Also remember to be on the lookout for the certain crossover I mentioned above:p hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you all next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: A Family Finally Reunited

 **WARNING: I don't own Harry Potter or Spartacus or any of their characters. I only own my story and any character I might add.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ: Miss me? Funny story as to why I'm just now posting this. My computer got a virus and I had to wipe it clean to get rid of it. To top it off the flash drive I saved my stories on mysteriously vanished and I've yet to find it:( to top it off school more than anything is keeping me busy especially with it ending soon. A lot of tests, quizzes, projects, and exams are on the horizon so PLEASE bear with me! Sorry again I wasn't able to update as fast but with me needing to re type everything it took longer. Plus the Harry/Gannicus will need to be pushed back as well since that was one of the things I lost:( hopefully you guys are still with me and thank you for understanding. Because it took me so long I won't ask for a certain amount of reviews. Just PLEASE be aware that with school winding down I'm about to get more busy instead of the other way around. The joys of college. Anyways, enjoy!**

"Talk"

' _Thoughts'_

Chapter Eight: A Family Finally Reunited.

Harry's POV:

As soon as my feet hit the floor a wave of dizziness hit me. I would've hit the floor if Spartacus' arms didn't catch me.

"My heart perhaps you should rest." I looked up to him and smiled, still not believing I was in his arms again, before shaking my head.

"I'll be okay. Right now I just want to save my boys." He looked to me before slowly nodding then helped me to stand straight.

Yelling behind me had me looking to see Albus keeping many Romans at bay.

"There will be a lot of explaining to do later." I said as we all rushed forward to help the old man.

Once all the Romans were dead Albus turned and smiled at me.

"It's very good to see you again my-."

"Save it." I snapped shocking everyone from my old time as I turned to the others. "Everyone split up. Half go that way the rest follow us to the lower level. We'll all meet back up out back in thirty minutes. Hopefully with Caius and Adam with one of the groups." Everyone nodded as Naevia led Neville, Ron, the twins, the gladiators from that prick's group, Draco, and Snape. The rest stayed with us.

"I must got find my family. I shall meet you at our destination." Spartacus nodded but I just glared at the man.

"Just don't do anything you'll regret." The man sighed but nodded and rushed down the hall after the others.

Spartacus took my hand and I returned his grip tightly and smiled up at him accepting his kiss. "We must make haste my love. For your sake as well as our boys." I nodded and tried to hide how tired I was and how much pain I was actually in.

In truth my body felt like lead. Crassus and Caesar really did a number on me and I was now feeling the full effect of it. It didn't help that I just recently had lungs full of smoke either.

"Let's go." I told the others then lead them down the stairs.

We ran into a few Romans on the way down but nothing that was too hard to take care of.

The last flight was before us when a voice was suddenly heard. A voice I knew all too well.

"Do you truly believe yourself strong enough to face us? A mere boy who is nothing but a good little toy? I growled quietly as Crassus' voice knowing exactly who it was he was talking to.

"Don't talk to my brother that way!" my anger instantly left upon hearing my Adam's voice and I had to lean on Spartacus for support.

Nearly two months was far too long not hearing his sweet voice.

I wiped the tears away and slowly walked down the stairs as the voices continued. "Let me go!" I moved a little faster at those words Adam yelled.

"You truly look like your mother." I growled a little deeper then and stopped Spartacus from rushing into the room and blowing our cover.

Though I had to fight to keep my own body from moving.

"You have his spirit too. Excellent! It shall be just as entertaining to break your spirit as it was your mothers." I felt everyone looking at me then and I just kept looking forward refusing to look to them.

Adam must've done something because Crassus laughed. "Ah you must not know of your mother's fate." I paled at his words.

No way this man was about to lie to my son. Surely the man knew I was alive and would be coming for him?

But then both men were evil enough to hurt a child in such a way.

"Wh-what of my mother?" that only had me quietly running down the stairs and slowly looked out to see Crassus was holding Adam high above the ground while Caesar held back a fighting Caius.

"He's dead. Died in the arena." Even from here I could see the pain that entered both boy's faces. Adam looked like his world just ended while Caius let out an animal of a scream fighting even harder to get free.

That only fueled my blood lust even more.

"Mother isn't dead." Everyone looked to Adam in shock.

"Pardon?" Crassus asked.

"Mother isn't dead! Mother wouldn't leave us like that! He wouldn't let you have him!" I smiled gently at Adam before glaring at Crassus and Caesar as they laughed.

"Believe me child, your mother let us have him in more ways than one." I paled while Adam looked confused, Caius looked ready to kill, and I ignored Spartacus' drilling gaze.

I didn't want to see the disgust there.

Shaking those thoughts I watched Crassus lower my son as I slowly lifted the sword I took from Spartacus in the alley.

Crassus placed the knife he held to Adam's arm. "Shall I show you one of the ways?" without thinking I tossed the sword as Adam closed his eyes knocking the knife from the bastard's hand.

The other three in the room looked to me with mixed expressions as Adam slowly opened his eyes then looked to me and suddenly he was my bright and beautiful little boy again.

"Get the fuck away from my boys!" I growled stepped forward.

"Ah I was beginning to wonder when you planned on arriving." Crassus said with a smirk which I returned with a glare.

"Would you care to join us? I was just about to begin telling your son about-."

"I don't give a damn what you were going to say! Get your filthy hands off my boys!" I growled and suddenly Adam and Caius were being lifted and moved back into the closet. Once they were in I placed a ward in front of the broken door so no Roman could touch them again.

Crassus and Caesar seemed to not care, however, as they both turned fully to us once more.

"How is it you are able to move? After all that we d-."

"Shut up!" I growled and went to step forward ignoring the pain in my body as I killed two soldiers with killing curses then summoned their swords and rushed the men before me.

The rest took on the soldiers in the room while Caesar let out of a laugh.

"Did you not tell your husband of our night together? The night you took two more c-."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled kicking Caesar then rushed him as he tried to get his balance.

Just as I went to land a blow Crassus jumped in forcing my attention to turn to him.

I fought the man for a moment before he kicked me in the stomach, which I'm sure at this point was pretty damaged, then grabbed my arm as I fell backwards.

My temporary loss of focus made the concealment charm leave my arm. Crassus forced my arm up so I could see the names. "You belong to us now vessel. Spartacus will never want you again." I looked to my husband who was looking at me with confused and worried eyes.

I closed my eyes tightly before attacking Crassus once more.

"As long as you two die and my children are safe I don't care after that! If my family is safe that's all I care about! My happiness is the last thing I care about!" I growled then blocked Caesar as he tried to sneak up on me from my left.

"How noble." He mocked but I ignored him and tried to trip him only to be cut on my right arm.

I yelped and jumped back from the man only to block Crassus.

I spared a glance and saw the others were just about finished with most of the soldiers and Spartacus was running towards me with his swords ready.

I looked back to Crassus and pushed him back only to rush him and get a hit on his shoulder causing him to flinch and glare at me.

I glared back while ignoring the black spots that were threatening to take over my vision.

I looked to the boys and saw them both looking to me in worry. I smiled at them then charged Caesar as Spartacus stopped Crassus from reaching me.

We fought as one, each not letting either man get close to the other, until finally both men were cornered and glaring at us.

Crassus suddenly laughed. "And here we are again."

"Only this time no one is here to help you cheat your way out and stab Spartacus from behind." I growled then placed wards around him to be on the safe side.

"Yet it was because of such an act I was able to claim a fine prize."

"What meaning do your words hold?" Spartacus growled. I, on the other hand, refused to take my eyes off of Crassus.

Crassus laughed then. "He truly did not tell you!" he laughed harder then as Spartacus looked to me confused yet I refused to look at him or the others who were also looking at me.

"What meaning do his words hold my heart? And before he claimed they had you in more ways than one. What meaning do his words hold?!" he asked again only his voice was laced with desperation making me flinch.

Both Caesar and Crassus were laughing harder now and I glared at them.

"What meaning do his words hold?!" Spartacus yelled again making me flinch once more.

Without warning both men launched forward. Caesar stood in Spartacus' way while Crassus rushed me and grabbed my arm, which now had the concealment back on, and held it out so Spartacus could see.

"Reveal it." He said and I fought to get my arm free but I was quickly losing strength.

"No."

"Reveal it!"

"NO!" I growled and went to use a spell to push the man from me only to get punched in the face before the word was fully form in my mind.

For a split second I thought my scar flared, but it was probably was just the pain currently running through my face from the punch it just received on top of the already existing headache.

I saw the others running to us and I turned a smirk to Crassus knowing they were about to be outnumbered.

Suddenly the remaining soldiers jumped in front of them giving them no choice but to fight.

Crassus held my arm out more causing me to flinch some and fight more to get my arm free. The pounding in my head made it nearly impossible to think of even one spell or curse to send at the bastard.

"Reveal it." He growled and I just spit in his face causing the man to slap me hard.

"My heart." I looked to Spartacus to see he was being pushed back by Caesar. I looked into his eyes and knew he what he wanted without needing to ask.

Closing my eyes and looking away I let the concealment fall off for the first time for Spartacus.

All went deathly quiet then but I refused to look at Spartacus as Crassus laughed.

"You see Spartacus! Your man has been ours for many years!" I flinched yet again at his words but refused to look at Spartacus as Crassus continued. "A month following the war your wounds gained infection. Your husband here lacked skills needed to keep you alive and so sought to steal the required items needed to aid in keeping you from the afterlife. He chose my Villar as his place to steal from trying to cause more injury to pride for being able to escape. We discovered him, however, and a deal was born."

"Deal?" Spartacus asked but his voice held an unreadable tone.

I didn't need to look to know both Crassus and Caesar were smirking as Crassus caressed my arm making me flinch.

"A deal that we would allow him to go free with my entire stock of medical supplies along with the knowledge on how to properly use them from my medicus provided he agree to be ours should we ever succeed in finding you wherever it was he was to return to." He said and held my arm out a little more. "A deal the three of us signed in blood." I turned to Crassus then.

"You're a bastard!" I growled but the man just smirked.

"I am not the one who not only lied but was unfaithful to my spouse." Those words hurt more than any injury they gave me and I yanked my arm free, finally, and picked up my fallen swords and charged the man.

Crassus just laughed as he easily dodged my attacks. They weren't planned or thought out. All I knew was that I wanted these men dead more than anything.

Because of that I lost all sense and just swung hoping to land a killing blow.

Crassus went from laughing to frowning to being worried as I got closer to landing a fatal blow each time my swords drew closer to him.

Finally I was able to stab one sword straight through his stomach causing the man to look at me in shock.

"Such a sudden act for such anger." He smirked as blood fell from his lips.

I just glared. "You're dead, I could care less if it's fast or slow, if you die by my sword that's all I care about." The man coughed up blood before smiling and held my arm.

"You're tainted vessel. Even if I am no longer walking this world you, Julius, and I are one. I have won regardless." I blinked the tears away as I screamed and used my other sword to cut the bastard's head off.

I stood there breathing deeply for a moment before yanking my sword out of the man's body and letting it fall to the ground before turning to see Caesar was staring at Crassus' body in shock before glaring at me and screamed as he charged me only to have Spartacus block his way and stab him through his side.

"You will join your friend in the afterlife." He growled before twisting it then pulling the sword out so Caesar could fall to the ground.

Everything stilled for a few minutes then as I slowly, carefully, made my way over to the man I hoped was still my husband.

I slowly reached out when I got a little closer. "S-Spartacus?" just as the tips of my fingers touched his shoulder he suddenly grabbed me and pushed me hard against the wall then turned to make the others stop as they tried to run at us.

Spartacus looked to me then with an unreadable expression and I fought to keep looking at him and hide the fear and pain I was currently feeling as he trapped me between his arms.

"Why would you do such a thing?" I didn't need to ask what he meant.

"I couldn't let you die Spartacus. Believe me if I knew how to heal you by myself I never would have need-."

"They could have ended your life! You knew of their desire for your head! One that was only matched by the desire for mine! Yet you went into his Villar for mere herbs!" I glared then.

"You're telling me if the situation was reversed you wouldn't have done the very same thing I did!"

"Such an act would-."

"If you stand there and try to tell me that it would've been different I'll smack you!" I yelled shutting him up as he looked to me. "I was not about to let you die not matter what it cost me. I would do it again without hesitation." I said calmly, mainly because I was losing any strength I had left to fight, and Spartacus just blinked.

He knew I meant what I just said. I didn't need to hear him speak to know that.

"Did you know of Adam?" I blinked at the question.

"What? No! I never would've gone to such a risky place if I knew I was with child! I only found out about Adam about a week after I came back to you."

"Yet you claim it did not matter what it cost you."

"Fuck you!" I finally yelled beyond angry then letting the tears fall harder. "I'm his mother dammit! Had I even suspected that I was carrying him I would've found a safer way of getting the herbs and knowledge I needed! If you truly believe I would've risked our child then I clearly married a man who doesn't know me." I growled shaking some. From anger or exhaustion I couldn't say. Probably both.

"And not once did you feel the need to inform me of such a deed?" I flinched when some venom came through his mask when he finally came out of his shock from my rant.

"It was my burden to bear. I couldn't ask-."

"I am your husband dammit! We took an oath to shoulder each-others burdens! One I had believed we would both held strong to!" I flinched then and looked to the ground.

"And what of Adam? We could have lost him before we held knowledge of his existence!"

"And had I not done what I did you never would have held him in your arms!" I screamed once more, hating that he brought that back up again, before looking away.

"The trackers upon our rings and Adam's necklace? The fact neither of us would be able to truly reach you?" I flinched again but didn't look back at him.

"I knew that there needed to be a backup plan in case they truly did find us, so I placed trackers on the three of them. Mine was just so I could know you two were alive, yours and Adam's were so you could return to each other and escape without me causing anymore danger than I already had."

"So you planned to allow Adam to continue on without his mother's arms to hold him? Without me being able to hold the one person who brought my child into this world? All for a reason that holds no sense?" I didn't bother answering then.

"Answer me!" he yelled punching the wall beside me. I jumped but just shook my head. All anger I held before suddenly left only to be replaced with sadness, pain, and tiredness. I no longer had the strength to have a screaming contest with him.

"I didn't want to burden you anymore. I knew if I returned, no matter how much I would want to, Crassus and Caesar would never stop looking for me. I figured if I remained with them then they'd give up their search eventually and just be satisfied they'd caught the 'Vessel of Rome'." I said quietly.

Spartacus was quiet for a few moments before he sighed.

"What meaning did his words hold when he said you were unfaithful." I couldn't stop the small sob that escaped my lips then.

"I-I-they-." I just couldn't finish that sentence and just hoped Spartacus would get my meaning.

"These marks were-?" I flinched but nodded to answer in open question. "When?" that one threw me off a little.

"They….it stopped this morning." I said and blinked the tears away but they kept falling slowly.

"When Crassus spoke of them claiming you in more ways than one….?" I just nodded then and looked down.

"I'm so sorry." I finally whispered.

No one moved or said anything. I don't think anyone even breathed in those few moments of tension.

Spartacus suddenly moved and I flinched when I saw him reach for me and closed my eyes tightly waiting for the blow.

What I didn't expect was for him to gently pick up my arm and hold it.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked to see that he was staring at the scars with that same unreadable expression.

Suddenly he moved again, only this time he brought my arm up to his lips and gave each name a gentle kiss.

I just stared at him in surprise before letting out a small sob, then another, until finally I couldn't control them anymore and I was pulled tightly to Spartacus' chest. I clung to the man as I buried my face into his chest finally letting all the pain and sadness I'd been keeping locked up for eight years out. Especially from the past few months.

After a few minutes my sobs quieted down to small sniffles and Spartacus pulled me back only to kiss me deeply. I leaned into it and felt completely safe for the first time in I didn't even remember how long.

"Um," Spartacus pulled from me as we turned to see our children were still in the closet looking at us with worry.

I pulled from Spartacus and wiped the tears from my eyes as the wards fell only to suddenly have arms wrap tightly around my waist.

"Mother!" I blinked only to start crying all over again as I reached down and picked Adam up and held him tightly with no intentions of letting him go.

"Oh my baby boy! I missed you so much! I'm so sorry!" I cried as his arms wrapped tighter around my neck.

I looked up to see Caius standing there looking unsure of what to do. That is, until I moved Adam so I could hold him safely with one arm and held the other one out to him and he instantly rushed into my arms hugging me tightly himself.

I kissed both their heads as Spartacus came up and wrapped us all in his arms.

Finally, finally we were all together again. We were all safe again.

"I love you mother." I smiled at Adam's words and kissed him once more.

"I love you to sweetheart. So, so much." I said and told Caius the same thing tightening my hold on them both.

I moved my head so I could see Spartacus and saw he was looking at me with love and acceptance in his eyes and I just melted in relief at seeing those emotions there.

Suddenly I was overcome with dizziness again and nearly fell on Caius had Spartacus not supported us all.

"Adam perhaps you should get do-."

"No," I said holding Adam tightly before smiling at all of them, "everything is just catching up to me is all. I'm okay." I said and I could tell Caius and Spartacus didn't believe me at all but didn't say anything as Adam smiled happily at me.

"Well then let's all get out of here and you can rest!" I smiled at him and kissed him again then let Spartacus turn me to finally face the others who were all either shocked, happy, or both.

"Looks like everyone has a lot of explaining huh?" I said breaking the spell everyone was under.

"For now let us fall back from here. More soldiers will be upon this Villar any moment now and with both these men dead all of Rome will be after us." Crixus said.

"Then let us return to the others and fall back from here." Spartacus agreed and Caius looked to him.

"But to where?" Spartacus and I shared a look and I smiled.

"Home." Spartacus smiled as well and we all rushed out of the Villar where the others waited only to begin smiling when they saw all of us coming out together.

Never once did I put Adam down as they all welcomed the boys back. Nor did I let go of Caius' hand.

I needed to be reassured my boys were indeed safe and back in my arms.

"We are to return to our home for the moment. It will allow us to regroup and rest in peace." Spartacus said.

"You sure? I mean, no offense, but it's probably not smart to go back to the place where they first found you." Hermione said and I glared at her.

"The only reason they found the house in the first place is because they follow close enough behind my brothers and sisters that the wards believed them to be a part of the group. Even if there are others alive who know where it is, without any of us they'll never be able to reach it." I snapped making her instantly go quiet.

"Well then," Albus said as everyone formed a circle, "to your home?" with a final nod and the familiar pull at my naval everything went black until, finally, we were in front of a familiar building.

"Finally." I breathed out happily at the house. Black spots entered my vision and I sat Adam down, much to his protest, just as they completely took over and I knew no more.

THAT NIGHT

Spartacus' POV:

"How's mother?" I sighed at Caius' question before setting upon the ground between the boys around a fire the wizards had created.

"Resting at moment. Severus explained his injuries were bad, but not life threatening since they have been tended to in time. Harry's stomach is of concern to him and I explained the injury he received during the war and he is looking at it now. He believes your mother will awaken within a few hours once he is done examining him." Everyone sighed in relief before it went silent once more.

"To think Harry suffered for so long and never once revealed it." Agron said and I clinched my fists at that.

I still held anger for the subject. Anger that he felt the need to hide it, that he felt he needed to suffer alone, that he tried to keep Adam and myself from him believing it would keep us from harm.

Yet, I also held gratitude towards the subject. The reason for my gratitude was sitting to my right at the moment. Had he not received the herbs and knowledge needed, I never would have held my son in my arms. Never would have been able to call Harry husband.

"Everyone has explaining that needs to be done. When he awakens and is strong enough then words shall be exchanged in greater detail." I said as everyone nodded. "For now I find it best that we get rest as well. It has been a long few days and they will only get longer with each rising of the sun from this moment forward." The others nodded once more as we all retired for the night.

The wizards created beds for the others while Adam and Caius retired to Adam's chamber.

I smiled at the boys then walked to mine and Harry's chamber to see Severus still looking over my husband.

"How does he fair?" the man looked to me.

"The boy is surprisingly going to make a full recovery. It's hard to believe since so many wounds were nearly infected and some had started bleeding again on top of having internal bleeding and a few broken ribs. Some of which nearly punctured his lungs. I gave him some Skelegro, though it's not nearly as strong as the one at Hogwarts since I do not have my potions lab. Luckily some plants that're used within the potion was in some of your medical supplies I found under the bed. Back to my point, the potion should work to heal the broken ribs and any other bone that may have been fractured or broken. It'll take the rest of the night and possibly another dose of it tomorrow, but the bones should be on their way to healing now. Anyways, the smoke affected his lungs so he may have trouble breathing for a while but by all rights the boy should be dead." I looked to my heart in worry before Severus began to speak once more.

"His stomach is still concerning however." I looked to him then.

"Your meaning?"

"It's badly bruised and whatever damage the injury did all those years ago didn't fully heal. Without the right equipment, however, I cannot say just how bad the damage is."

"You are a potions master are you not?" I asked as the man glared.

"I am but that does not make me a healer. As a potions master I must know almost as must as a healer if I wish to make the proper potions as well as assist in any emergencies they'd need. But even my knowledge is limited and we'll need Pomphrey to tell us exactly what's going on." The man said looking to Harry once more. "Perhaps when we return you can convince him to get checked by our nurse." I glared at the man.

"To assume we shall return with you is most unwise." The man just glared and moved to leave.

"Like it or not we need Potter's help in our war. As horrid as it sounds I do believe he is the only one who can permanently defeat Voldemort." I looked to the man.

"Permanently defeat?" he nodded.

"I agree that anyone can face the Dark Lord and defeat him, but I don't think he'll stay gone for good. Just like last time. I believe whatever power Harry holds that Voldemort doesn't can make him stay gone." I looked to my husband in thought then.

"As I said, like it or not, we need Potter. And you need us to make sure Potter stays living. Think on it." With that the man left us.

I looked to the door once more before sighing and walking to my side of the bed and climbed in pulling Harry tightly to me as I did so.

That night was the first night in months that was peaceful.

NEXT MORNING

Spartacus' POV:

I awoke finding myself praying that I had not been dreaming. That I truly had been reunited with husband and son, only to smile brightly as I opened my eyes.

Within my arms and laying his beautiful head upon chest was my husband.

Memories of the previous day flooded mind and I paused for but a moment in petting his hair before continuing as normal.

' _I would have done the same had places been switched.'_ I admitted fondly as I smiled watching him wake.

He turned head slowly to me before letting out a relieved sigh.

"Thank Merlin it wasn't a dream!" I smiled at him and nodded.

"I find myself grateful as well." I said making him smile.

I pulled him up gently and kissed him deeply before rolling us so that he was safely underneath me.

I held his face in my hand and he leaned into the touch. I smiled at him before reaching to the table beside the bed and held the object I picked up to him.

His beautiful eyes widened in shock.

"I was wondering where that ended up!" I smiled and gently placed the ring once more upon his finger where it belonged.

Harry smiled brightly at it then lifted my hand that held my ring and kissed it.

"I didn't think you'd want me when you found everything out." He silently admitted.

I lifted his face to make him look at me and kissed him once more. "Not even death will take my love for you." He smiled and blinked back tears before leaning up to kiss me.

He moaned when I ran a hand over his chest only to hiss when I applied too much pressure. I paused in my actions and looked to him.

"Perhaps we should-." Yet I did not get to finish as Harry's lips covered mine.

"No," he said as I pulled back to gaze upon him, "I need this. I need you." I knew what meaning his words held, for I too needed the very same, yet I still hesitated.

"You certain my heart? You are still in pain and I do not wish to cause you more of it." My husband simply smiled before reaching up to hold my face as I leaned into his hand.

"I just moved the wrong way is all. Yes I still feel pain but it's nothing like it was yesterday. Please my love." I looked into his eyes before sighing.

"We shall take it slow. Should I feel it is too much for you we shall continue another day." His only response was to lean up to kiss me as he waved his hand to place a locking and silencing charm upon the door.

I smirked at him before kissing him once more then removed his top so that I was able to trail kisses down his chest and stomach.

I was a bit gentler with his stomach as I recalled Severus' words from the previous night then moved to remove the rest of his clothing the stood to quickly dispose of mine then lay once more over him.

We both released a moan upon feeling our bare flesh touching once more. Harry reached up then to pull me into a kiss then suddenly hissed when I applied a small amount of pressure to his hips.

I looked to him then to his hips and felt anger once more rise within me upon seeing bruises in the shape of hands there.

"I'm sorry I wasn't stronger." I sighed upon hearing his words.

"You were injured and held by two men. Even with your magic if they succeed in overpowering you then there is nothing more you are able to do."

"If I was stronger then-." I silenced him with a kiss.

"They are the ones who hold the fault. They are the ones who forced themselves upon you. They used a deal you made out of love to force you to do their bidding that night. They are the weak ones." When he gazed at me in confusion I smiled at him. "They hid behind a mere deal because they were aware they could not control you otherwise. They were aware you held more power than them and sought to prevent your power from rising so they could hold leash upon you. You fought them with all your might until the very end my heart. I could not hold more pride if I wished." Harry smiled with tears in his eyes as I leaned down and kissed him once more then gazed upon him for permission.

He understood my question and nodded as I kissed him once more and held his hips where the bruises were and began to tighter my hold some.

If he was to carry bruises there, then he shall carry those that fit my touch.

He hissed once more yet did not move to cease my efforts. I released my hold and began to kiss and touch everywhere upon his body working to remove all traces of their touch from his memory.

Slowly, I reached further down and hesitated when I felt him tense before slowly wrapping my hand around him. I moved slow at first as he was still tense yet when he began to moan in pleasure rather than fear and pain I moved faster. Finally he released and as he recovered I used my slicked finger to enter him.

He tensed suddenly again with wide eyes and I began to pull out yet he stopped me.

"I don't want to feel them anymore." Was all he said and I nodded in hesitation yet continued to prepare him.

By the third finger he was moaning and withering under me causing me to smirk.

"Please." He moaned out only to whine in protest when I removed my finger.

I moved our bodies slightly so that I was between his legs then looked up to gaze upon his face and slowly pushed in.

His eyes widened as he sucked in a breath and I felt worry enter me before he pulled me down into a kiss.

"I'm just happy is all." He said causing me to smile.

I waited a moment longer so that he may get used to me then, slowly, began to move.

We moved in a slow rhythm. Neither wishing to move faster.

Months from each other's arms had us wishing to make it last as long as possible. Harry was also in need of forgetting their touch upon him. I, too, wished to remove their touch.

The man underneath me is mine and mine alone. I only wish I could bring those bastards from the afterlife once more so that I may send them back slowly and painfully.

Harry's arms wrapping around my neck to pull me more over him brought me from my thoughts so that I may wrap my arms around him as well pulling him tightly to me.

I felt Harry's arms tighten more around my neck as he released crying my name as I felt my own release coming.

Moving slightly faster I kissed him once more before releasing all of me into him crying his name as well.

Once we both caught our breath I lifted from his hold slightly and kissed him.

"Are you in pain my heart?" I asked making him shake head.

"Thank you my love." He said and I moved so that one hand rested upon his face.

"You are mine my heart. And I will never again let anyone take you from me."

"Promise?" he asked and I leaned closer.

"There is no force that will keep you from my arms." Harry smiled and kissed me once more before I moved so that I was able to listen to his beating heart.

A sound I missed hearing. A sound that would always reassure me that my love was indeed of this world.

"We must wake the boys my heart. Many questions need answered." I smiled when I heard his moan of protest. "Come my heart." I kissed him once more and began to leave our bed to dress for the day.

Harry followed my example and after sharing one last kiss I took his hand and opened our door once charms were off.

We walked hand-in-hand to our boys' chamber only to smile upon seeing them curled together upon the bed.

Harry left my side to sit upon the bed to wake them up.

"C'mon boys time to get up. Breakfast needs to be started." He said and they began to stir.

Adam was the first to wake and blinked a few times before launching into his mother's arms holding him tightly.

"It wasn't a dream!" he cried as Harry held him close and I walked into the room to place hand upon his little head.

"No child, none of us dreamt our reunion. We are all once more together." I told him and smiled at Caius as he sat up looking unsure of what to do.

Harry handed me Adam as he pulled Caius into a hug once he too was from his dreams.

"You didn't dream either. We're real. We're your family now." He said and Caius returned the hug tightly.

I smiled at them both as they stood and Harry wrapped arm around Caius then took my offered hand as we left to join our family.

Upon returning I could not contain the laugh that escaped my lips.

Those of our time were expressing their joy in a most energetic way.

"Our family is once more one!" Crixus yelled as Agron laughed.

"And once more have we fucked Rome so deep it caused bleeding!" Nasir simply shook head at that.

"And more blood shall be split!" Naevia agreed accepting Crixus' kiss.

Agron moved behind Nasir and pulled him tightly to his chest. "Such victory has made me hard enough to fuck day away." Nasir moaned before leaning more on Agron.

Looking to those of the future one could not hold in a laugh as they watched on in shock.

"If there's going to be fucking then you had better take it outside. I don't wanna listen to it while I'm cooking." Our family looked to us and smiled brightly.

"Ah your beauty never ceases to brighten all that lands in your light!" I growled at Gannicus as Harry huffed.

Out of corner of eye I could see Draco glaring slightly before letting it fall from his face.

I set it to memory to have discussion with the boy later.

"You never cease to be annoying. Two months away and you're already about to be punched." Gannicus laughed as he held his chest.

"You wound as I compliment!"

"I shall do more than wound should you not cease words." I growled as Harry sighed and moved from us and two the kitchen area.

"While I cook why don't you guys bring them back from their shock." That caused all to remember those of the future and looked to them.

"To talk like that with children around." Hermione huffed and I glared at her.

"I'm used to it." Adam shrugged and Caius looked down.

"As am I." I pulled the boy to me then and glared at those who forced him to remember horrid times.

"To have times return to normal is a true blessing." Laeta laughed as she walked over to aid in the boys to prepare for breakfast.

"Indeed. I find it to be a blessing to smell brother's cooking once more." Agron said cradling his stomach.

"This is a normal day for you guys?" Ron asked and I nodded.

"And Harry was able to get used to this?" I glared at Hermione.

"Your meaning?!" I growled and she seemed to shrink.

"I only mean that with such a crazy bunch it'd be hard for someone to get used to all the language and talk." I glared deeper at the girl.

"Before we get into an argument," Sirius started causing all to look to him, "why don't we all just sit down and wait for breakfast to be done?" no words were spoken as everyone took advice and sat down.

"I thought this was one of the things the Dursley's made him do?" Ron asked after some time of silence.

Suddenly Harry appeared with a big plate. "I love to cook. I don't like being a slave." Was all he said as he sat the plate down then turned to the kitchen. "It also helps that these big brutes tell me they love my cooking. Makes cooking for my family even better. Though it does always empty my stock quite a bit." We all laughed then as he walked into the kitchen then came back with two more plates.

"We'll help!" Adam said pulling Caius into the kitchen behind him.

"Thank you boys." Harry laughed as we all took sits around the table.

As plates were passed it remained silent until all had food upon their plate and began eating.

"So then," Harry said looking right at Cornelius, "why don't we start with why the hell this man and his family are in my home?" he growled and sighed as I took his hand in mine.

"I shall explain that my love." With that I told of all that happened in the months we were apart.

Once the tale was done Harry looked to Cornelius in shame. "I'm sorry for acting like a jerk to you. I had no idea." Cornelius simply smiled.

"No need. Were places exchanged I would hold hatred as well." The two men shared a smile before Harry leaned into my arm for a moment then continued eating.

"I hold questions myself." All looked to Gannicus who held gaze at Harry. "Why?"

Harry just sighed knowing what meaning Gannicus' words held then began to explain all that happened eight years ago as well as what happened over the months.

When he was finished I felt anger once more but calmed when I felt his gentle touch upon my leg.

"We would have aided you brother." Agron said gently.

Harry smiled. "And that's why I never told you lot. I didn't want you risking yourselves for something I did."

"Foolish brother." Crixus sighed then reached over the table to take Harry's hand. "We would rather risk ourselves than lose you." Harry's smile only grew.

"When I believed I saw something upon your arm?" Harry looked to Nasir and nodded.

"I had quickly replaced the concealment charm to make sure no one saw it or that more didn't see it." He admitted.

"You always did have a hero's complex." Ron laughed making us all look to him.

"Which brings me to my biggest question. Just what the hell are you lot doing here? And how did you even get here?" Remus was the one to sigh.

"I think our story is the longest mother." Adam said making Harry looking to him then Remus as he spoke.

When he was done Harry looked more confused.

"I don't even know what I did honestly. I just knew I wanted nothing more than to get my son and the rest of my family away from Roman hands."

"Which is how you were able to do touchless apparating." Albus spoke making us look to him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Is something that not everyone can do and even those that are able to usually are only able to do it once at most twice." He explained.

"Yes but what is it exactly?" Harry asked.

"It's when someone feels an extremely strong need to protect loved ones even at the cost of their life and sends them far from the danger." Albus looked to Adam then. "Sometimes really far."

"I don't really understand it, but my son and the others are alive. I don't really need to understand it if it saved them." Harry shrugged.

I smiled at him and took his hand once more.

"So then you lot just up and decided to bring my family back and help rescue me and my husband out of the goodness of your heart? That doesn't sound like you." Harry spoke causing those of the future to sigh and us to glare at them.

"Unfortunately we couldn't come here unless we got help for our own war afterwards." Albus said and Harry laughed.

"Unbelievable! You still think I'm the only one you can beat Voldemort so you use my family's pain to get me back? Well you just wasted your time I'm afraid. I'm not going back and I'm not letting my family anywhere near that maniac!" he growled causing Albus to sigh.

"My boy I'm afraid-."

"I'm afraid you need to use those boxes of yours and get out of my house." Harry said ready to stand yet I ceased his movements.

"I'm sorry, but pup it's so weird to see you as an adult now. I know this is a bad time but I can't keep quiet about it anymore." Sirius said making Harry look to the man.

"Time runs differently for our two time periods. While I think it's weird to see you younger than me rather than older like before. It's even weirder to see you in my time. Which I think I just told you to leave!" he growled.

"Mother," we looked to Adam then, "I think we should go."

"What?!" Harry asked shocked.

"I agree my heart. I believe this shall be the only way you can finally be freed of that time period."

"I've been freed from it ever since I landed in your Villar all those years ago." My love said and I smiled.

"And I feel gratitude every day it was that Villar you landed within, yet you are not freed of that time my heart. Our family got sent to it. Something that would not have happened were it not within your thoughts still." Harry seemed to think on my words then.

"While I do not favor this group, they did aid in rescuing you and Spartacus. It would the honorable thing to do." Agron said though it appeared angry to admit such thoughts.

Harry looked to him then around the table before sighing and glaring at those of his old time.

"Alright, fine, we'll go back with you since my family think it'll be the best in the long run." The smiled until Harry continued to speak. "But know this, we are not friends. We're two groups trying to end a mad man so that my family is finally free of you lot." Most looked shocked or saddened yet nodded.

Harry nodded as well then held tighter onto my hand. "Then I guess I'm going back."

 **So what do you think? I added that little sweet/hot scene to make up for taking so long in updating. Also when everyone is sitting around explaining how they ended up there I didn't go into detail because everything had been explained in previous chapters so there was no point in repeating myself. Hopefully I still have fans and hopefully you guys liked this chapter. Not one of my best I think but hopefully you guys like it. Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: What's the Plan?

 **WARNING: I don't own Harry Potter or Spartacus or their characters and story. I only own my story and any characters I might add.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ: So I've decided that since I now have two jobs to help me with everything going on right now I won't have the time to update regularly now. I will certainly try to update as much as possible but only if I get more reviews. Less reviews means I'll just update when I can. I can tell you the Harry/Gannicus crossover is going to be the longest in updating since I need both Netflix and researching. I wanted to give my followers a fair heads up on that. Thank you so much yet again for your patience with me and I promise to try and update when I get more reviews. Hope you enjoy! Another fair heads up, AND PLEASE READ THIS PART IF NOTHING ELSE!: This is more of a FILLER chapter. Nothing major happens in this one so if you'd rather just not read it then that's okay because it'll get better in the next chapter. The only thing I'd recommend doing is skimming until you get to where they mention the plan so you understand what's going on in the next chapter. Other than that, nothing honestly will happen. If you do read it just don't bash on it too hard since I gave a heads up that nothing honestly happens in this one. Either way, enjoy!**

"Talk"

' _Thoughts'_

Chapter Nine: What's the Plan?

Sirius' POV:

"So when do we leave?" Harry asked looking to Albus.

Albus thought for a moment before answering. "Sooner the better honestly, but this is your home. We will wait until you feel ready to leave it."

"I'll never be ready to leave it to go back to my old time. But, we might as well leave now. No point in prolonging it." Harry sighed and I just looked to him sadly.

' _He truly wants no part of us anymore.'_ I thought feeling guilt course through me as I watched my godson.

"As you wish my boy." Albus said and Harry glared at him before turning to his family.

"What about you Cornelius? What will you and your family do?" Spartacus asked.

Said man sighed. "I very much would like to join you in going forward in time, yet I fear for those we will leave behind. I also do not know if my family also wishes to join."

"I would like nothing more than to take up arms with these men once more!" Cato called causing the rest of his group to follow in.

I laughed at them before looking to a laughing Cornelius. "Yes I thought you might. Yet it may very well be the end to those we leave behind. If they have not been attacked already." Cornelius said sadly.

"Darling they are possibly to the winds now. You have taught them well on the art of escaping should our secret be brought to light. If we were to return I believe we would be the only ones that will be there." Aquila told her husband gently.

Cornelius looked to her before sighing. "I fear my wife's word may indeed hold truth."

"Then we should join them brother! Take up arms with these fine men and women!" Atilius spoke up.

Cornelius looked to his family, who all nodded, before he sighed and looked to Spartacus. "We will offer aid if you wish for it."

"You gave my husband food and shelter while we were apart and fought at my family's side to save my sons. I would love for you to be there with us." Harry said making Cornelius smile brightly.

"Then we shall aid you in the future!" Cornelius' crowd cheered causing us all to laugh. Harry smiled before looking to the others.

"I guess we should prepare anything we'll need." The men and women of Harry's time nodded before standing and scattered to different places of the house.

Spartacus kissed Harry before standing and walking outside as Harry turned to his sons.

"You two go and help your father with whatever it is he's doing." Both boys nodded before standing and rushing out the door.

Once his boys were out the door Harry sighed before standing himself and went to head into the kitchen.

"Harry!" Harry paused and turned his head towards Remus as he spoke. "We're so sor-."

"I don't want to hear it Moony." Was all he said before walking fully into the kitchen.

Remus sighed beside me and pulled me close as Albus stood.

"We best prepare ourselves. Let us move to the yard and wait for the others to arrive." Everyone nodded and stood to follow Albus out to the yard.

"This is a small house. What could they possibly need to pack that would take this long?!" Snivellus growled causing me to glare at him.

"They must be packing important things to them." Remus answered to help me try and stay calm.

Not too long after that did the rest join us. Spartacus instantly pulled Harry tightly to his chest from behind while Adam and Caius stood close to their parents.

I smiled at the scene and watched a peaceful look fall onto Harry's face as he turned to Albus as he spoke.

"It would be best to have those who've done this before be the ones to say the chant. Everyone else stand in the middle keep the box directly in the center." Everyone nodded as those who did the chant the first time surrounded the others.

"Just what exactly is going on? How's a little box going to get this many people forward in time?" Harry questioned.

"Just wait and see and make sure to focus on our time period." Draco spoke for the first time since we came to the house.

I looked to him a little shocked before looking to Harry who just nodded at Draco.

Albus, the twins, Snivellus, Draco, Remus and I all surrounded the now much larger group of people as Hermione took the box from wherever it was she had hid it and stood in the middle as we began to chant 'Disputatuioni' four times while focusing hard on our time.

And just like before, a white light appeared and then there was nothing.

Spartacus' POV:

A dark ceiling was what I first saw as I slowly opened my eyes. Looking around I found my heart laying at my side with Adam and Caius not too far from him.

I smiled at them as I slowly sat up and noticed others were as well.

"Did it work?" Neville asked as the others joined us.

Harry groaned causing me to look to him in confusion. "Yeah, Nev, it worked." I looked around at the building we were now in in awe.

"So this is where you spent a portion of your time here."

"No, this is the place I dreamed I could spend a portion of my time here." Harry growled before standing and aiding in our sons to stand then turned to aid in my standing.

I smiled at him and kissed him quickly before aiding the others in standing.

Rushing footsteps had those of the past tensing and preparing for a fight as Harry began to laugh and gently made me lower my weapons.

"Don't worry. I may not want to see them, but they're not threat." I nodded at Harry and we lowered our weapons as new faces rounded the corner.

"Harry!" I red haired plum like woman gasped and pushed through the crowd only to tightly wrap her arms around my husband.

"Mrs. Weasley! Can't breathe!" that made the woman release him and Harry took in a deep breath as he used me for support.

The woman, Mrs. Wealsey as my heart called her, followed his arm before jumping slightly from me in surprise.

"Oh my! Is this-."

"My husband? Yes he is." Pride and love entered me upon hearing Harry's words and I pulled him close.

"I didn't realize he'd be so-."

"Hot?" I and my family laughed upon hearing Harry's answer.

"Much older than you." She finished and instantly all laughter died as I glared at the woman. "And Harry you're so much older than the last time I saw you! You must be-."

"Twenty-six now. And my husband's age is of no concern of yours!" Harry growled wrapping the arm I had around him tighter.

"I didn't mean to offend you Harry. It's just that-."

"It's just that you think he forced himself on me when I was a few weeks shy of sixteen. Well he didn't." Harry said and glared at Albus. "This is why I didn't want to ever return to this time. There isn't a single person who can just let me be happy." The woman before Harry looked down in shame then.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't mean to upset you. It truly is good to see you again dearie." Harry sighed then before nodding.

"I know you didn't Mrs. Weasley. You can't help but be you." Both the woman and my husband shared a smile before she offered her hand to me.

"Despite what just happened it is truly an honor to meet you." I smiled at the woman and took her offered hand.

"Pleasure is mine Mrs. Weasley."

"Please, call me Molly." I smiled once more and nodded. "This is my husband Arthur." She said motioned for a red haired man to her side.

"Pleased to meet you." He said and I took his offered hand.

"I'm so glad you found your parents Adam!" Molly said and hugged my son.

I smiled at him as she turned and looked to Caius. "And just might this good looking man be?" Caius blushed deeply and looked from the woman.

"This is our oldest Caius. My heart took him in as our own while they were with Crassus and Caesar." I said and she looked to me a little confused before looking to Harry and understanding entered her eyes as she smiled brightly at me.

"Yes, well, you are far too skinny for a boy your age! Your mother was the same way! Now off to the kitchen all of you! I just finished Breakfast and I will get you lot looking healthy in no time!" I looked to Harry in shock making him laugh.

"I must admit, she's one of the things I miss from this time. She may speak without thinking at times, but she's got a big heart and only wants the best for everyone." I smiled at Harry before taking his hand and following the group down a set of stairs.

"Do you not wish introductions?" Molly turned to Agron confused once more.

"He wants to know if you don't want to be introduced to everyone before eating." Harry answered and more awe entered her eyes as she looked to my heart once more before moving forward.

"We can answer all questions at the table! Right now I want everyone sitting and filling their plates up!" I smiled once more at the woman before aiding Harry in sitting then taking a seat at his side.

Adam sat beside his mother and Caius sat at my side while the others simply took first open seat they saw.

Once everyone had their plates full Molly allowed for conversations.

"Now then. Why don't we start with the noble looking man at the table?"

Hours later found everyone that had remained in this time caught up with all that has happened while, in turn, catching us up with what has happened here.

"It's weird to think that only a few hours have passed here and days passed back then." Molly said.

"It's weird to think nothing happened while they were in the past. The luck this group has usually doesn't let you be that lucky." Harry said.

"Don't worry Potter. With you here something's bound to happen and soon." Severus said and I glared at the man.

"Are you saying our brother is bad luck?!" Crixus growled.

"Has he not told you lot the stories he's been through? Even if he didn't surely you noticed danger is drawn to him like a magnet." He said and I looked to Harry who shrugged.

"I'm used to it." Was all he said and I smirked.

"Now then, what exactly is the plan here? I hope you didn't force me and my family all the way here and not have a plan." Harry said looking to Albus.

Albus merely sighed. "Indeed I do have a plan. Yet I do not know how well any of you will take to it." I looked to the man in confusion as he spoke once more. "School is to begin in three weeks. Which, if you were still apart of this time, would make you a seventh year. Voldemort has spies all throughout Hogwarts during the school year, if you were to rejoin your classmates perhaps you could find them." Harry blinked before laughing very hard.

"You're joking right? First off why does that have to be me? Look around the table, there's plenty that're the right age that could find these 'spies'. Second off what of my family? They're not what you would call normal looking people of this time. In fact, they all look like they could kill." He said and I smirked at his comment.

"While it is true that there are your friends that could find them. Having you be brought back to life would make the spies easier to find. Voldemort will be using them to find ways that will get him to you."

"So he is to be the bait?!" Agron growled causing Nasir to cease the man from standing.

"Yes and no. Of course Harry will be the main target and so in using that to our advantage would place him as the bait and therefore in the most danger, but he wouldn't be unprotected." Albus said and smiled at us. "Because there will suddenly be new guards I felt would be necessary to give parents some ease as they let their children come back to school." I blinked then looked to the man.

"We are muggles, does that not mean we are not allowed within her walls?" Albus looked to me.

"I am the headmaster. If I wish to allow muggles in then I will do so. Her wards bend to my will." I looked to Harry then who still looked unsure.

"Wouldn't it be smarter to let Voldemort continue thinking I'm dead until the right moment? He already knows about my son. If he knows that I'm alive and back he'll try and use him first and I won't let that snake anywhere near my boys!"

"They will both be safe within Hogwarts." Albus said.

"And do you plan on giving us our own rooms?" Harry asked and Albus sighed.

"I cannot-."

"Well you'd better because I won't sleep without my husband! I've been from him long enough!" Harry said gripping my hand tightly.

I returned his hold and glared at the man before us daring him to separate us.

Albus merely sighed yet again.

"I will allow your family their own rooms big enough to house all of them. But you must stay in the Gryffindor common room my boy. If the spies learn of your relations to any of them it'll put them in more danger than they will be in."

"Try and take my heart from me." I said in a calm voice.

Albus looked to me then. "We have proven time and again we can defend ourselves." I told the man.

"Why not make me a Prefect and just make my rooms enchanted to be big enough to hold my family?" Harry offered.

Albus looked to him before sighing. "Very well. I suppose that can be arranged." Harry seemed to calm then yet still held my hand in a firm grip.

I did not complain however.

"So how do you plan on explaining my looks? I don't exactly look like a seventeen year old." Harry said and Albus just stared at him.

"We would give you a potion to make you appear to be a seventeen year old boy. It wouldn't be permanent, of course, but it would last until Christmas break. Once break is over we would have to give it to you again."

"So you want to deage me." Harry said and Albus nodded. "And it's not permanent?"

"I promise my boy."

"Because I've been given plenty of reasons to trust you." Albus sighed sadly then.

"That is all I can offer my boy." Harry sighed this time.

"Looks like I don't have any other choice but to agree." Albus smiled at my heart. "Though I still don't see how finding out his spies will help us end Voldemort. Why not just let us go with you on the next raid and we'll end it there. All I'll have to do is let these brutes loose and the whole war will be over in minutes." I and my family laughed upon hearing his words.

"While I do not doubt their strength I don't think they'll be a match against people who only use magic. By outing his spies it'll force him to make a move." I glared then.

"We have lived with our brother for years. We are well accustomed to magic." Nasir spoke.

"That's just one person and his magic was never used as a means to hurt you." Hermione said.

"Clearly you do not know Beauty." Gannicus mumbled causing those of our time to laugh.

"Hey I only used it when you deserved it." Harry defended before leaning over to kiss me.

"Must you show such actions with us around?" Severus growled and I glared at him.

"Don't love," Harry called making me cease my actions to look to him, "he's not worth it." I nodded before kissing his hand and offering one more glare to the bastard before me.

"Now then, that still doesn't really explain how it'll help." Harry mentioned once more.

"I….have a theory on a means to end Tom, but it will require me being gone for most of the school year." Albus said.

"So you're going to force me and my family into Hogwarts for your war and not even be there most of the time?" Harry asked clearly angered.

"I will certainly attempt to finish my theory before school begins, of course, though I doubt it will happen. Should that be the case I will hopefully be done before the end of the school year. Tom must be stopped by then. If not I fear things will get worse." Albus said and I looked to my heart then.

"The decision lays in your hands love. Know that we will stand beside you regardless of choice.

"We all will mother, just choose whatever you feel is right." Harry and I smiled at Adam before Harry sighed and looked to Albus.

"So when will I need to take this potion?"

"I will make the announcement of your return tomorrow. That way we can get you your Hogwarts letter and you can be ready for school."

"So, basically, in the morning." Albus nodded. "Will I need to be there?"

"It would make it more believable were you to be there with me, but I would understand not wanting people and cameras in your face." Harry sighed yet again.

"No, you're right, Voldemort may not believe his followers that're in the Ministry."

"He'd believe father." Draco spoke and Harry looked to him.

"Possibly, but I'd rather not risk you or him. You were too good to me." Draco smiled but grew serious once more.

"The only way to really get him to believe I'm back is to let myself be on the front page." Whatever meaning my hearts words meant they did not bring him joy.

In fact, they appear to have brought him sadness.

"I'm so sorry to have to do this to you my boy." Albus said sounding sincere. "Were there another way-."

"Please, just don't give a speech that I've heard before. There are other ways I'm more than sure, you just want to use the fastest one." Albus simply sighed once more.

"Alright, well, since we're all in agreement I think it's time to get my family settled!" Harry said looking to Molly smiling. "Would you mind showing them where their rooms are?"

"Of course my dear! Although I'm not so sure about how everyone will fit comfortably in the rooms we have. This house simply doesn't have enough rooms."

"Do not fear Molly, we shall make ourselves a place to stay." Cornelius spoke as the others nodded.

Molly looked unsure until Harry stood gaining attention from all.

"I think I'll take a shower now. It's been I don't know long since my last shower and I think one is in order." Harry looked to me and got a hungry look in his eyes as he pulled me up and walked backwards towards the stairs.

"I think I'll show you just how 'fun' showers can be." I looked to him and smirked as I listened to my family laugh.

"Do not forget silencing charms!" Naevia called to us.

"What is this 'shower' and how can it be fun?" I heard Adam ask making Harry laugh.

"I, uh, well, you see-." I heard Molly beginning to explain yet her words were cut off as we walked up the last step and Harry pulled me into a kiss.

"What is a shower love?" I asked when he pulled from me.

"You'll see." Was all he said as he pulled me up more stairs.

Once we made it to a strange looking chamber Harry quick closed the door then placed a silencing charm upon it before turning and moving to a strange object and twisted it.

I jumped when water suddenly fell from it.

"How is such a thing possible?!"

"It was made long ago. Before I would've been born in fact. People can take baths without the worry of running out of water." He said and twisted another nob and continued to put his hand in the water before he suddenly pulled on something and water poured from this strange metal circle in the wall.

"Fascinating." I said in awe.

I turned and found Harry, absent clothing, and stepping into the object before looking to me. "Join me?" I wasted no time in disregarding my clothes and rushed in after my heart.

I gasped at the heated water and felt worry enter me before I felt lips upon mine.

"Don't worry. This is a normal thing. People can control how hot or cold they want the water now. They don't need to boil it unless they're cooking." I merely nodded and quickly attacked his lips once more pushing him to the wall.

I kissed his lips once more before moving to his neck and continued downwards until I found what I was searching for.

In one movement I took all of my heart into my mouth causing him to groan loudly and arch his back off the wall.

I moved my head up and down a few times before I was suddenly forced to stand by a panting Harry.

"I need you now!"

"Are you sure my love? I do not wish to hurt you." I said in concern.

"You won't I promise. I need you now!" he growled.

I nodded and turned him before gently pushing in. Harry tensed for but a moment before telling me to move.

I started slow before quickly picking up the pace when Harry gripped my hips tightly urging me to go faster.

I cam faster than I liked and sighed when Harry found his release and simply held him for a few moments more.

Once I managed to catch breath I pulled from Harry, who groaned in protest, and turned him so that I was able to hold him close.

"I do believe I enjoy these showers." Harry laughed lazily before moving from my arms and returned holding a bottle.

"This is shampoo. It cleans your hair and makes it smell good." I nodded to Harry and allowed him and message the strange substance into my hair.

I groaned at how wonderful it felt and moved when Harry motioned to and allowed the water to rain down upon my head.

I returned the favor and messaged the shampoo into his hair and allowed him to rinse.

Harry then picked up a strange white bar and began to run it over my body causing shivers to escape me.

I took the bar from him and copied his movements before we both let the water wash it away and Harry turned the water off.

Harry moved the curtain like object to the side and stepped out before turning to smile at me.

I smiled and followed behind him only to pull him close to me once more.

I kissed his neck causing him to groan and me to smirk.

"Keep doing that and we'll never leave this bathroom."

"That does not sound so unpleasant." I remarked.

"While I agree with you we still have to figure out where our sons and the rest of our rather large group will be sleeping. Knowing them they've just piled on top of each other and passed out." I laughed and nodded head in agreement.

"Perhaps we should assist our family then." Harry turned and kissed me once more before taking a rather soft piece of cloth and drying me off with it.

I found another of the same type of cloth and copied my hearts actions before letting him magically place clothes on us.

I looked down in confusion when I found a strange type of red outfit upon me.

"They're pajamas. In this time it's what they wear to bed. I figured since we're here I might as well show you what's done and not done. Plus, I really don't like you walking around with your chest out for them to see." I smirked at his last comment and noticed Harry was in similar ones only his were colored green.

"Now then, I believe we should go." With that he opened the door and held his hand out for me to take.

I took it instantly and followed him up more stairs until we reached the last landing.

"Finally they grace us with their presence!" Cato called walking over and pulled us both into a tight hug. "Fear of needing to send search party was growing within me!"

"More like you wished to watch." Attilius mumbled causing Cato to release us and glare at the man.

"I wanted no such thing!"

"Then why the red upon cheeks?" Cornelius questioned with an amused look upon face.

"You will forever remain disappointed I'm afraid." I said causing Cato to look to me once more. "Only my eyes are to land upon Harry in such a manner. Should I ever find out you gazed upon him and you will be forever without sight."

"Love don't threaten to rip a man's eyes out with our kids here." It was then I noticed Adam and Caius walking to us.

"Apologies love." I told to Harry before scooping Adam into my arms and Harry wrapped his around Caius' shoulders.

"Has everyone found a room?" Harry asked.

"Most needed extra beds added if they allowed the room for one. The rest will simply be sharing chambers with those who have open room with those of this time." Harry seemed to not like Cornelius' words yet nodded just the same.

"Very well, I guess if there's really not another option. There is a lot of us after all." He sighed and pulled Caius closer.

"Perhaps we should retire for the eve. You especially have a rather long day tomorrow." Laeta said looking to Harry who sighed.

"I can't believe I let them talk me into being seventeen again."

"It can't be that bad mother." Adam said making Harry look to him.

"What makes you say that love?"

"Well, because you'll be seventeen again, you get to see Hogwarts again. You get to go home." Harry and I stared at our son in shock before smiling at him.

"Yes, I suppose that's true isn't it?" Harry said moving so he could place a hand on Adam's cheek who leant into his mother's touch. "And I'll have my boys with me, along with all of my family, something I can't really complain about." Harry said pulling a blushing Caius closer.

I laughed at the boy and moved Adam so that I was supporting him with one arm and placed empty hand upon my eldest shoulder. Caius smiled at me.

"To think Crassus and Caesar wished to see this end." Agron said and I looked to see my brother smiling.

"Crassus is to the afterlife along with Caesar. No more can they tempt to take this from me." I said pulling my family closer.

"Something I find to be a blessing that is matched by none!" Gannicus cried out causing Harry to roll eyes.

"Alright can everyone please stop talking about depressing stuff? We're all alive and we're all together again. Nothing else should matter at this point." Everyone nodded in agreement as Harry spoke before everyone dispersed to their chambers they assigned themselves.

The others were kind enough to give the four children their own chambers that rested across from mine and Harry's and beside Cornelius and Aquila's.

After saying good night once more to our children I pulled Harry into our chambers and onto the bed.

Once we were under the blankets I pulled Harry tightly to me and kissed his forehead.

"I know you hold fear for what is to come." I said making Harry look to me. "Know that I will be at your side no matter what is thrown at us. I lost you once, I will not allow it to happen again." Harry smiled at me and nodded.

"I won't let you be taken from me either. Whatever happens, let's face it together." With that he kissed me once more then laid his head upon my chest and slowly fell into his dreams.

I watched him for a few moment before I too fell to my dreams.

 **Not the most exciting update I know, but honestly this one was meant to be short and a little boring. I mean, not much can be done to make them returning to the future exciting. Hope you liked it anyways and know that, whenever I can update again, the next chapter will be long and the story will be picked up then. Think of this one as the foundation to everything that's going to happen. Again, I hope you liked it and thank you for your patience and understanding. If you have questions about this chapter feel free to PM me and I'll answer as soon as I can to the best of my abilities and without giving much away. Also, the Harry/Gannicus update will be done hopefully next week sometime. That one takes a lot more time and work because of all the detail going into them. Again though, with two jobs it's going to be harder to find time to update, but the more reviews I get the harder I'll try to find time. Less reviews means I'll take my time and update when I'm able. ALSO go easy on me with the shower scene please! That was my first one and I'm not sure how it turned out honestly. Please just go easy on me there! See you next time!**


End file.
